


Blake "Bitch Breaker" Belladonna

by Stormage_dark_lord



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Consensual Non-Consent, Creative semblance use, Cum Addiction, Cum Bath, Cum Inflation, Cum Play, Dream Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Blake Belladonna, Group Sex, Harem, Incest, Light Bondage, Mindbreak, Mindfuck, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgy, Photo Shoots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, Worship, actually some plot, casual nudity, cum swapping, mindbreak but again and worse, religions and cults are basically the same right?, semblance use for sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormage_dark_lord/pseuds/Stormage_dark_lord
Summary: Blake has a big secret, and every girl on Remnant is about to find out.Correction: this started as a collection of one-shots, but has since evolved into a story with plot.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Everyone
Comments: 72
Kudos: 234





	1. Hotter than the Sun

Blake wiped the sweat from her brow as her team finished their training. Her body was sore, her muscles aching so much that even her aura only reduced it to a dull throb. It was something she had come to expect, Ruby was always pushing her team as far as they could handle, but it didn’t make the pain any more bearable. What was worse than that, surprisingly, was the heat.

God, the damn heat, turning what should have been a standard training session into a sweat filled slog. Blake groaned and wiped her forehead again, she hated the heat in Vale. It wasn’t like back in Menagerie, it was humid and miserable. But worse, it made her unbelievably horny. Not because of the heat itself, but what it did to her teammates.

She chanced a look at them and immediately wished she hadn’t. Weiss was suffering, the same as her, maybe even worse, considering how used to she was to the cold of Atlas. Ruby and Yang though, this was their element. Ruby was smiling and stretching, sweat beading down her face but seemingly unbothered by it. And Yang…

God, Yang looked stunning. Even in this heat, she was still the most beautiful girl at Beacon. The sweat on her body made her glisten, drawing attention to her muscles and jaw dropping beauty. Blake’s eyes lingered a bit too long on her, and Yang noticed, sticking her tongue out at her and posing. She was such a flirt, especially with her team, and even though Blake was used to it at this point, she still looked away and blushed.

“Hey, Blake, come on, we’re gonna hit the showers!” Yang laughed and explained after Blake looked away.

“I’ll be fine,” Blake stretched backwards, “I’ll meet you guys back at the room though.”

“Aww, come on, Blake, we’re all girls here, so there’s nothing we haven’t all seen before.”

Blake blushed, if only Yang knew how wrong she was. After all, she had a tiny secret that she’d never told them. Well, that was if you could call sixteen inches of flaccid penis ‘tiny’. It wasn’t that she didn’t want them to know, (okay, maybe just a little bit) but how could she even broach the subject? The last time they’d found out a secret of hers it had been okay in the end, but being a Faunus wasn’t the same as having a massive dick hanging between your legs.

“Leave her be, Yang,” Weiss said, exasperated and dripping with sweat, “if she says she’s fine then she’s fine.”

Blake said a silent thank you, but it was short-lived.

“Well, sorry, Ice Queen, but I’d rather our room didn’t reek of sweat,” Yang pulled at her low cut shirt, trying to air out her breasts, “seriously, it’s hot out, even for me.”

Blake watched Yang air out her breasts, and she caught a glimpse of a large nipple. Yang wasn’t wearing a bra, and Blake felt her cock fight against her panties to be freed, “Y-yeah, you’re right,” she found herself saying, without really knowing why, “I’ll hit the showers, just, give me a bit.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ruby smiled innocently and nodded, “just don’t keep us waiting, Blake, we’ve got dinner in a couple hours.”

“You got it, Ruby,” Blake smiled back at her, thankful that Yang said nothing else. She watched them leave, then waited a bit before taking the absolute longest path she could to get to the showers.

~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake sighed as the warm water fell onto her naked body, carrying away the sweat and grime and dirt from a hard day of work. She just sat there, letting the water wash over, until she heard something. It sounded like...footsteps, coming her way. She was going to dismiss it as someone simply coming to shower, but then they stopped, right outside her shower. She heard them fiddling with something, and then the telltale sound of pictures being taken.

She bristled at this, but pretended not to notice as she reached for a bottle of shampoo. She heard whoever it was get closer, and sprung into action. In seconds she launched herself at them, grabbing their arms and pinning them to the ground, “what are you doing-“ she looked down at the golden haired sight of her blushing partner, “Yang?”

“Blake!” Yang said happily, but she could tell it was forced, “I just realized I forgot my scroll, so I was coming to get it, and…” she sighed and looked away, “I’m not getting away with that, am I?”

“No,” Blake said curtly. She was angry, no, she was furious, that Yang, her teammate, her partner, her friend, would so casually spy on her, “what the hell is wrong with you?” She tried to keep her voice calm.

“I’m sorry, I just, I wanted to see what the big deal was,” Yang blushed and looked away, “you never change in front of us, you always try to avoid showering with us, and I wanted to know why. I thought it was just you were embarrassed about something, but I didn’t expect that.”

Blake blushed and let go of Yang’s arms, sitting back and covering her crotch, not that it helped at all, “so you decided to take pictures.”

“I just, couldn’t believe it, I wanted proof,” she sat up and scooted away from Blake, “plus, I’ve always thought you were hot, so…”

Blake blushed harder, “well, now you know my secret,” she glared at Yang, “you happy?”

“N-no, I feel terrible now,” Yang groaned and buried her face in her hands, “I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, you should be, but it’s not just your fault,” Blake explained, “I should have told you guys, but…I didn’t want you to think I was a freak.”

“Blake, we wouldn’t judge you,” Yang assured her, “I mean, it’s a bit shocking, how do you even hide something like that?”

“A lot of tucking and tight underwear,” Blake said, trying to alleviate tension by answering her question, “it’s why I spend so much time in the bathroom every morning.”

“Oh,” Yang uncovered her face a bit, “that sounds annoying.”

“Oh, trust me, it is,” Blake smiled, “but the alternative is a giant bulge in my pants, and while it’s more comfortable, it’s not exactly inconspicuous.”

“Ha.” Yang smiled back at her, “so, I should go, I’ll let you finish your shower,” she picked up her scroll from the ground, “and, I’ll delete the pictures, and I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

Blake nodded, slowly standing, “I’ll see you guys in a bit.”

“Yeah,” Yang stood as well, keeping her eyes averted as she walked away, “I’m sorry, again.”

Blake nodded again, watching her go before returning to her shower.

~~~~~~~After dinner~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright you guys, we’re going to study!” Ruby pulled Weiss close to her and smiled brightly, “we’ll be in the library, call if you really need us!”

“Have fun, Ruby,” Blake said from up in her bunk, not really paying attention as she flipped idly through her book. Dinner had been quiet and just a little awkward, neither she nor Yang wanting to say anything about it. Blake wasn’t mad at her anymore, but she couldn’t tell how Yang felt.

“Hey, Yang,” Blake asked once Ruby and Weiss had left, “are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Yang said.

“Yang, you’re an awful liar,” Blake sighed and set her book down, then leaned over the edge of her bed to look down at Yang, “what’s bothering you?”

“It’s nothing,” Yang rolled over in her bed, facing the wall, “I’m fine.”

Blake groaned and jumped out of bed, taking a seat on Yang’s bed and putting a hand on her leg, “Yang, please talk to me.”

“I’m just thinking a lot of things, okay?”

“Like what?”

“Like, I really want to see you naked again.”

Blake stared at her, not expecting her to be so blunt, “oh, um…” she didn’t know how to respond.

“I’m sorry, I just,” Yang rolled onto her back, “I’ve been thinking about it since it happened. Your toned legs, your amazing ass, every single curve of your body,” she blushed wildly, and Blake had a sneaking suspicion that she so badly wanted to stop talking, “and that cock of yours, how big and thick it is-“

“Okay! I get it.” Blake finally shut her up, an ache starting to take hold in her crotch, “why are you telling me this?”

“Because I’ve been thinking about it for a long time, even before I knew about, that,” she gestured to Blake’s crotch, “I think you’re attractive, Blake, literally ever since I met you.”

Blake’s ears turned red, and she pushed her hair back, “you think I’m attractive?”

“Yes, so much,” Yang sat up and looked into Blake’s eyes, “you’re absolutely gorgeous, Blake.”

Blake stared at her, then leaned in and kissed her, easing them both down as they started making out. Yang seemed to welcome it as Blake forced her tongue into Yang’s mouth, their tongues wrestling together until Blake pulled away, a line of spit connecting them, “take off your clothes.”

“Y-yeah,” Yang looked like she was in a daze as she slipped out from under Blake. She stripped quickly, not wanting to waste a second of time.

Blake did the same, unpacking her massive cock and laying it, half-erect, across her leg. As soon as Yang was done stripping, Blake pulled her back down and into another kiss, her hands grabbing every part of her partner that they could.

“Ah, Blake,” Yang moaned into her mouth as Blake groped her breasts, “m-more.”

“You too,” Blake moaned back, pushing into Yang’s breasts with her palms, feeling her nipples press into them. She pushed her back down onto the bed, moaning as Yang started rubbing her cock, “you’re good at that.”

“I have some experience,” Yang chuckled, her hand not able to wrap completely around Blake’s cock, “not with anything this big though.”

“How much experience?” Blake asked, breaking the kiss to start trailing them down Yang’s body.

“Enough to know that question leads to something going inside of me,” Yang bit her lip and arched her back as Blake kissed her breasts, “I’m clean and on birth control, so no problem,” she shuddered and moaned as Blake gave her tits a suck, “just be gentle.”

“I’ll try,” Blake mumbled around Yang’s nipple. She stayed there for some time, letting Yang jerk her off as she sucked on her breasts. There was something calming about it, the rhythm of Yang’s hand, the quiet moans she let out, the feeling of her breasts in Blake’s mouth. She could have stayed there for hours, but she could tell Yang wanted more, and she definitely wanted more. So, with a sigh, she pulled herself from Yang’s nipple, “I’m going to go in, okay?”

“Yes please,” Yang had hearts in her eyes, her hand leaving Blake’s massive cock and moving to her breasts, “fill me up.”

Blake said nothing, but a smile played at her lips as she guided the meaty tip of her cock to Yang’s entrance. She knew as soon as she pushed in that Yang would never be satisfied by anyone else, and she was okay with that. Wasting no more time, she thrust her hips forward, surprised at how easy it went in, and even more surprised at the high pitched moan Yang let out.

“Aaaaaaaah!” Yang moaned and gripped the bed, “oh my god, Blake!”

Blake’s ears twitched beneath her bow, and she pushed farther in, amazed at how deep she was able to go, “you’re so pretty when you moan like that, Yang,” further and further she pushed in, watching Yang’s belly bulge around her cock, “I’d love to hear it more,” she reached the deepest parts of Yang’s pussy, her head pressing against the entrance to her womb, “can I?”

“Ah, Ah, ah,” Yang touched the bulge in her stomach, rubbing Blake’s cock from the outside, “it’s so much.”

“And that’s not even half,” Blake purred, not of her own free will. She pulled out slowly, then started thrusting in and out, making Yang shudder and moan with each thrust, “is it good?”

“S-so goooooood!”

Blake smiled and leaned over Yang, pushing her legs up to her shoulders, “kiss me some more.” she barely got the words out before Yang had locked lips with her, their tongues returning to their battle for dominance, a battle that Blake was easily winning.

“Mmmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmmm!” Yang moaned into Blake’s mouth as she came, her entire body shuddering as Blake started to thrust faster.

“Already?” Blake broke the kiss to tease her, “you last forever in training, but this is too much for you?”

“Ha ha, you’re, mmmmm, not funny,” Yang groaned, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, “you just feel so goooood!”

Blake blushed and leaned back down to whisper, “I’m going to cum, are you ready?”

“And you say, ah, that I don’t last long,” Yang kissed her before nodding, “I’m ready for it.”

“Okay,” Blake thrust a few more times, then kissed Yang passionately as she came, an unrelenting spray of cum that quickly filled Yang and showed no sign of stopping any time soon.

“Oh my god,” Yang moaned, feeling her stomach swell with Blake’s cum, “so...much.”

“I thought you were ready for it,” Blake purred and slowly pulled out, cum pouring out of Yang as she did so. She put Yang’s legs back down, a smile on her face as she watched her cum pool underneath Yang as it flowed out, “and I’m not done.”

“H-how?” Yang pressed her stomach lightly, moaning as she forced more cum out of herself.

“Because I’m still hard, and still horny,” she pressed gently against Yang’s asshole, “and I really, really want to claim this hole of yours.”

“I-I don’t know…”

“Come on, Yang,” Blake traced the edges of Yang’s gaping pussy, making the blonde moan, “don’t you want me to ruin you? It will feel so good, and all you have to do is say yes,” she scooped up some of her cum and put it in Yang’s mouth, “I can make you feel so good, forever.”

“Forever,” Yang repeated, her pupils dilating as she swallowed Blake’s cum, “you taste really good,” she moaned and locked eyes with Blake, the last of her restraint and hesitation disappearing, “I want mooooooore.”

“Yes you do,” Blake smiled and kissed Yang softly, no longer having to fight to slide her tongue down Yang’s throat, “you want me, always.”

“Always,” Yang repeated after her, gasping as Blake removed her mouth from hers, “take me, please.”

“That’s right,” Blake pushed in as soon as Yang finished speaking, making her howl with pleasure, “I’ll take you, whenever I want, because you want me, and you only want me,” every inch she pushed into Yang made her moan more, “you want this, all the time.”

“Yes, yes, god yes!” Yang shouted, which made Blake cover her mouth.

“Quiet,” Blake purred, “unless you want others to hear,” Blake finally thrust all of her cock inside Yang, an enormous bulge in her stomach that put the previous one to shame, “maybe Weiss, or Ruby,” she smiled, “they could be fun to play with.”

“N-no, just me,” Yang insisted, letting out muffled moans as Blake started thrusting in and out.

“We’ll see,” Blake replaced her hand with her mouth, not letting Yang speak another word. She slowly picked up the pace, Yang’s asshole squeezing her cock tighter than her pussy ever could. Every thrust was heavenly, the feeling of Yang wrapped around her cock was everything she wanted and more. She felt the start of another orgasm and hesitantly broke the kiss, putting all her power into forcing her cock as deep as it could go, her balls churning and eagerly releasing more seed into the new hole she had claimed.

This orgasm started similar to the first, Yang’s belly slowly swelled, but as more and more cum filled her, it was forced up and out. The blonde gagged as cum shot up out of her mouth, and she had enough sense to cover her mouth while trying to swallow it all back down.

“Mmmm, you’re a good cumdump,” Blake purred, starting to thrust again, “I think I’m going to fill you a few more times, okay?”

“Okay,” Yang gurgled, cum dribbling out of her mouth as she stared vacantly at Blake.

“Hmm, I think you could be a bit more responsive,” Blake smirked and suckled on Yang’s breasts, making her arch her back and moan, “that’s better.”

“Ah, ah, mmmmm,” Yang groaned, wrapping her arms around Blake to try and hold her in place, “I’m your cumdump.”

“Yes you are,” Blake agreed, “and like a good cumdump, you don’t complain if I do this with anyone else.”

“Mhmmmm,” Yang nodded along with her, “I’m a good cumdump.”

“That’s right,” Blake kissed her gently before letting herself get lost in the pleasure.

~~~~~~~~~~Two hours later~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey guys!” Ruby burst into the room with a smile, followed by a smiling, if slightly frazzled, Weiss, “anything happen while we were gone?”

“Shh,” Blake put a finger to her lips and rubbed Yang’s leg through the blanket that concealed how full of cum she was, “Yang’s asleep.”

“Oh, sorry,” Ruby squeaked and jumped into her bed, “is she okay?”

“Yeah, I think dinner just didn’t agree with her,” Yang groaned as she said this, and she rubbed her leg some more, “see?”

“Poor Yang,” Weiss said, sitting on her bed before sniffing the air and making a disgusted face, “ew, what smells?”

Blake pointed at Yang, and Weiss turned bright red, “dinner really didn’t agree with her. I did what I could to clean up, but it’s still lingering a bit.”

“Ugh, one second,” Weiss stood and rooted around under her bed, before returning with a candle in hand. She set on the nearby dresser and lit it with her semblance, a perfume scent filling the air, “ahh, that helps.”

“Thanks for that,” Blake yawned and stretched, “well, I think I’m gonna turn in, what about you two?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ruby said quietly, already in her pajamas and ready to sleep, “goodnight guys.”

“Yeah, goodnight, Ruby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I enjoy reading your comments, so feel free to leave them. Ideas, what you did like, anything at all. :)


	2. A Picturesque Snowflake

Blake sat in class, diligently taking notes as professor Oobleck rattled on. Her teammates were sitting next to her, being...not so diligent. Well, Weiss was, but that was like saying the sky was blue, it was pretty obvious if you just looked up. Yang and Ruby, on the other hand, were fooling around, and surprisingly not getting caught.

“...and that is why it’s important to not only study history, but learn from it,” professor Oobleck finished his long speech, “now then, students, I have your tests graded, and I’ll be around to drop them off before you leave.” barely had the words left his lips before he was zipping around the classroom, placing red marked tests in front of every student.

“Ah, finally,” Weiss sighed, “another high test score for me.” she said it smugly.

“Wow, what a surprise,” Blake responded, watching the professor as he got closer with their tests, “Weiss Schnee, doing well once again.”

“I can’t help it that I actually try,” she said this while smacking the pen sailing past her head out of the air and glaring at Ruby, “right, Ruby?”

“Hey, I try,” Ruby held up her notebook proudly, showing off the half a page of notes she had taken, “see? I actually wrote something down this time.”

“Heh,” Blake smiled as Weiss furrowed her brow. Underneath all the smugness and the snark, Weiss was actually kind of cute, “well, that’s better than nothing, right Weiss?”

“I suppose so,” she looked away, nodding to the professor as he dropped off their tests, “thank you, professor.”

Blake took a look at her test, she hadn’t been too confident about it, and she was surprised to see the red A at the top, “hey, I got an A.”

“Aw yeah!” Ruby pumped her arm excitedly and held up her test, “I got a B!”

“Hey, me too, Ruby!” Yang leaned over and gave her sister a fist bump, then patted Blake on the back, “good job, Blake!”

“What about you, Weiss?” Blake looked over at the Schnee heiress, surprised to see absolute dread on her face, “Weiss?”

“I-I,” Weiss gulped and quickly tucked the test away, “I did fine.”

“Aww, come on, Weiss, tell us!” Ruby tried to snatch the test away from her, but Weiss slapped her hand away.

“It’s none of your business!” she snapped as the bell rang.

“Oh,” Ruby sighed and stood up dejectedly, “come on guys, let’s go celebrate our grades.”

“You guys go ahead,” Weiss said, running a hand through her ponytail, “I’m gonna talk to the professor.”

“Have fun with that,” Yang passed her and Blake, “come on, Blake.”

“Oh, yeah,” Blake stood and followed, waiting until they had left the classroom before stopping and saying, “I’ll wait for Weiss, if that’s okay?”

“Sure, we’ll be in the lunchroom.” Yang gave her a smile and walked away.

Blake nodded and stood by the door, watching all the other students walk past. She peeked her head in the door, watching as Weiss walked up to the professor, and she strained her ears to hear what she was saying.

“Professor Oobleck,” Weiss pulled out her test and placed it on the desk, “please tell me this is a joke.”

“I never joke about grades, ms. Schnee.”

“But a D!” Weiss whined, “I’ve never scored below a B in my life!”

“Yes, well, there must be a first time for everything.”

“Surely there’s something I can do to bring the grade up,” Weiss begged, folding her hands together, “please, I studied so hard for this test, I don’t understand how this happened!”

“I’m sorry, ms. Schnee, but there isn’t anything I can do, all grades are final.”

Blake watched as Weiss backed down, then stepped around the desk, facing the professor, her back to the door, “are you sure there isn’t anything I can do?” Blake’s jaw almost dropped as she watched Weiss pull her skirt up, flashing professor Oobleck.

“Ms. Schnee, this is highly inappropriate!”

“I won’t tell anyone if you won’t,” she said, and Blake could barely see her arms moving, but she did see her panties drop down her legs, “please, professor, surely this is worth a B.”

“Ms. Schnee,” Blake could see that he was getting hard, even from how far away she was, “This is neither the time nor the place,” he straightened his tie, “however, if you come by my office in an hour, we may discuss this more.”

“Thank you, professor,” she pulled up her panties and turned around, making Blake duck out of sight.

Blake listened as Weiss walked towards the door, pretending to simply be waiting as Weiss stepped out of the classroom, “hey, Weiss.”

“Blake!” Weiss nearly jumped as she saw her, “w-what are you doing here?”

“I was just waiting for you, I know how much it sucks to walk alone after class,” Blake smiled innocently, “come on, Ruby and Yang are waiting in the lunchroom for us.”

~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, I’m back,” Weiss said as she walked into the room, brushing her hands through her ponytail.

“Welcome back, Weiss,” Blake said from up in her bunk. She scanned Weiss’s face, and saw a tiny blob of, what she could only assume was cum, right next to her mouth, “you’ve got something, right there.”

“Oh!” Weiss quickly wiped her face, blushing and nodding, “thank you, Blake,” she looked around and noticed the absence of Ruby and Yang, “where are the others?”

“Out and about,” Blake said, slamming her book shut to scare Weiss, “so, how was your meeting with professor Oobleck?”

“It was fine,” Weiss blushed again, “I think he’s going to let me retake the test for a better grade.”

Blake saw through the lie easily, but she decided to play along, “well that’s good,” she jumped down, grabbing her notebooks and smiling, “why don’t we study together then?”

“Blake, you don’t have to-“

“No really, I insist,” Blake grabbed Weiss’s notebook as well, handing it to her, “after all, I got an A, so who better to help you?”

“Oh, right,” Weiss forced a smile, “I guess we should then.”

“That’s the spirit,” Blake smiled and put her arm around Weiss’s waist, spurring her to the library, where they sat in a back corner, away from prying eyes, “it’ll help you focus if it’s just us around.”

“That makes sense, I suppose,” Weiss said, sitting down.

Blake sat right next to her, opening her notebook and leaning close, “so, what parts did you struggle with?”

“Umm,” Weiss leaned away, but Blake just leaned closer to compensate, “the early Vale history, all the different lands and rulers, who married who, who had kids with who, that stuff.”

“Really? That seems right up your alley,” Blake shrugged and flipped her notebook to the correct page.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that you care a lot about family history usually,” Blake smiled, “I mean, the Schnee family is very important.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Weiss opened her notebook as well, her eyes flitting back and forth between the two to see what was different.

“That strong family name, unmarred before your father got to it, right?”

“Y-yes.” Weiss nodded stiffly, “but, let’s get back to the notes, umm-“

“And you always say you want to lift the Schnee name up from where your father put it,” Blake placed her arm on Weiss’s shoulder, casually holding her in place as she whispered, “so, what do you think would happen if it got out you were blowing a professor for a better grade?”

“Excuse you!” Weiss snapped, glaring at Blake even as her face turned red.

“Oh, don’t pretend now, Schnee,” Blake smiled evilly, “I saw you and professor Oobleck’s, ‘talk’, in the classroom.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Weiss sounded less sure now.

“Sure you do, you flashed the professor your panties, and a little more.”

“That is a completely baseless accusation!”

“Is it?” Blake pulled out her scroll, “well, what about you blowing him in his office?”

“Equally as baseless, I am a Schnee, I would never-“

“Mmm, professor,” Weiss’s voice moaned out of Blake’s scroll, “will this get me a B?” Lewd slurping sounds filled the air, and Weiss reached for the scroll, but Blake shut it off and pulled it away.

“So, Weiss, here’s the deal,” Blake smirked as Weiss turned red in the face, “I will delete this, and we can pretend this conversation never happened, you just have to do one tiny little thing for me,” Blake leaned in close and whispered, “I’d like to take some pictures of you, and I’d like to see some skin.”

Weiss glared at Blake, tears in her eyes as she hissed out, “you’re vile, and disgusting!”

“Hmm, okay then,” Blake pulled away and stood up, “I’ll just show this to professor Ozpin then,” she smirked as Weiss blanched, “I’m sure it will be fine, Oobleck will probably just get fired, and you’ll get suspended at best,” she started to walk away, “of course, that might drag the Schnee name through the mud.”

Weiss lashed out, grabbing Blake’s arm and yanking her back, “fine,” Weiss spat, “I’ll pose for you.”

“Great,” Blake kissed her with no warning, “you know where the studio is,” she said as she broke the kiss, leaving Weiss dumbstruck, “Do not keep me waiting.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“There you are,” Blake said, smiling as Weiss walked into the studio. She had a camera around her neck, and a pile of revealing clothes next to her, “pick an outfit, and start posing.”

“You’re a pervert,” Weiss growled as she walked up to her, snatching the top outfit from the pile, “and you disgust me.”

“I’m not the one that blew a professor,” Blake smirked, “now get dressed quickly, you don’t have all night.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Not if you do as I say,” Blake purred, “come on, get changed.”

Weiss looked around, trying to find someplace discreet to change, but there was none.

“What’s wrong, Weiss? Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed to strip now.”

“I’m not-“

“Then what’s wrong?” Blake interrupted her, “do you need me to help?”

“Don't you dare touch me,” Weiss snapped. She quickly stripped out of her normal clothes and put on the skimpy outfit, if you could even call it that. If it weren’t for her bra her breasts would be all but completely visible, a thin strip of cloth all that covered them. Her legs were equally revealed, the cut of the dress making it impossible to not get an eyeful of her panties, from both sides.

Blake let out a low whistle, her pants tightening as her bulge grew, “you know, Weiss, your underwear really sticks out.” She left it at that, but Weiss understood.

“I’m not going to take them off.”

“You’re not in a position to negotiate, and if you won’t take them off, I can certainly help you.” She started to stand, putting fear in Weiss.

“No!” Weiss stepped back, her arms crossing over her chest, “Dust damn you, Blake,” she hissed as she removed her bra and panties.

“That’s better, now go stand over there,” Blake pointed to a white wall with lights pointing at it. She waited until Weiss was in place before turning on the lights, making Weiss flinch back and squint, “give me your sexiest pose, Weiss, let’s see what those Schnee genes do for you.”

Weiss snarled at Blake but did as she was asked, “is this what you want?” She was turned to the side, her hands on her hips and her face turned towards Blake.

“Give me a smile, and it’ll be perfect,” Blake held up the camera, already snapping a few pictures, “come on, Weiss, I know you can smile.” Weiss forced a smile, and Blake nodded, “there you go.” She snapped a few more pictures, then said, “give me a new pose, I wanna see some more.” She smiled as Weiss posed again, “actually, I think it’s the outfit, why don’t you change?”

Weiss sneered at Blake, but did as she was asked, grabbing a new outfit and starting to change.

“Wait,” Blake said, “that’s perfect.”

“I’m not wearing anything,” Weiss blushed a deep red, covering her breasts and crotch as best she could.

“Exactly, it’s perfect,” Blake lifted the camera and smiled, “start posing, Weiss.”

“No, I will not!” Weiss stomped her foot and growled, “this is too far!”

“Fine,” Blake shrugged, “I guess we’re done,” she stood and stared at Weiss, “you know, I bet all the news stations would love these pictures. The high and mighty Weiss Schnee, scantily clad and dragging her family name through the mud.”

“You...wouldn’t...dare!” Weiss started breathing heavily.

“I don’t see why not, it’s better than the alternative,” Blake smirked, “I hold all the cards, Weiss, what I do with them is up to you.”

“You’re despicable, and terrible,” Weiss cried, “and I’m not putting up with this!”

“Really, what are you going to do then?”

“I’ll...I’ll tell Ruby and Yang!”

“Tell them what, that you failed your test and blew a professor to try and get a better grade, and when I found out you begged me not to tell anyone,” Blake purred and set the camera down, “or that I forced you to pose for skimpy pictures? You have no proof,” she walked closer to Weiss, making the heiress flinch back, “I told you, I hold all the cards, and if you want out of this with your reputation intact, you’ll do what I say,” she grabbed Weiss around the waist, staring down into her beautiful blue eyes, “Believe it or not, I don’t hate you, Weiss, and I’m not doing this out of spite.”

“Th-then why?” Weiss gulped and fought against Blake’s grip, trying and failing to get free.

“You’re absolutely stunning, Weiss, you’re smart, you’re talented, you’re beautiful, and it would be a shame if you threw that all away for a better grade on a test.”

“So what, this all just out of the goodness of your heart?” Weiss spat, “forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

“Oh, Weiss, you don’t understand,” Blake purred and stroked her face, “I’m not doing this for you, I’m doing this for me. I want you, and this is how I can get you,” she pulled Weiss into a kiss, fighting a smile as Weiss didn’t resist. Her tongue slithered into Weiss’s welcoming mouth, entwining with the heiress’s own tongue, “I don’t want to hurt you,” Blake moaned as she broke the kiss, “I want to make you mine.”

“Y-you’re...disgusting,” Weiss sounded unsure as she said this, “why would I ever want you after all of this?”

“Because we aren’t done,” Blake took Weiss’s hands and put them on her waist, “take my pants off, please.”

“What?”

“Take them off,” Blake said again, “I want you to do to me what you did to professor Oobleck.”

“I-I...How dare...why?”

“I told you, I want you Weiss,” Blake kissed her gently, her hands drifting across Weiss’s body, feeling her curves, “so just do this, and then I’ll never bother you with anything ever again,” her hands gripped Weiss’s ass, gently squeezing it, “in fact, I’ll leave you alone, I’ll never speak to you-“

“Stop that!” Weiss groaned, “just...stop,” she stared up at Blake, “I...hate you so much for what you’re doing, it’s absolutely vile, and degrading, and manipulative, but…” she started pulling Blake’s pants down, “I...will do this...and we will never, ever speak of this again,” she pulled the pants down over Blake’s bulge, blushing madly, “you’ll delete that recording...and the pictures...and you won’t say a word of this to anyone.”

“Hmm,” Blake smiled and caressed Weiss’s cheek, “yeah, okay,” she took over for her, removing her pants and then her underwear, unleashing her massive cock onto Weiss’s face, “get to work, Weiss.”

Weiss stared at her meaty cock, wonder and fear on her face as she said, “h-how?”

“Start at the tip, wrap that big mouth of yours around it,” Blake rubbed her shaft, “I know you know how to do it.” Weiss groaned and opened her mouth, sliding the tip into her mouth, her jaw straining to take it all in, “that’s good, Weiss,” Blake pushed in, surprised when Weiss took it with ease, not gagging in the slightest, “ah, someone’s a natural-born cock sucker, hmm?” Weiss glared at her but kept sucking, going lower and lower on Blake’s cock, her neck bulging, “oh, god, Weiss,” Blake let Weiss work her magic, her tight throat gripping her cock in all the right ways, “ah, I’m going to cum if you keep that up.”

Weiss pulled off of Blake’s cock, making her groan, “Blake…” Weiss looked up at her, “you promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“I already said I wouldn’t,” Blake moaned, her cock throbbing and ready to release, “just finish me off. I’ll even give you the camera and let you delete the recording yourself.”

“Okay,” Weiss smiled, such a cute smile, and took Blake back into her mouth, all the way down to the base. Blake groaned and grabbed Weiss’s head as she came, pumping load after load of cum into Weiss’s stomach. Her stomach swelled, and she started to gag as the cum became too much, and it shot back up, shooting out of her nose. She pulled off quickly, coughing up cum even as Blake came all over her, her orgasm not yet done.

“Ah, mmmm, Weiss,” Blake groaned as her cum stopped flowing and she took in the sight of Weiss coated in cum, “h-here,” she fumbled for the camera and handed it to the heiress, “you earned it.”

Weiss reached for the camera, then stopped, her fingertips so close to touching it, “a-actually,” she sat back and spread her legs, putting a hand over her belly, “why don’t you take a few more?”

“Don’t make me a liar, Weiss-”

“N-no, I’ll delete the others,” Weiss groaned, and looked away, “but I want these.”

Blake raised an eyebrow, “why? I thought this was vile, and disgusting.”

“It is, but, I’ve already sunk so low,” she looked back at Blake, and there were tears in her eyes, “what’s a bit further?”

“Hmm,” Blake had to fight the urge to smile, “how about this? I’ll take a few more tonight,” she stroked her cock with her free hand, “and we can negotiate later.”

Weiss nodded and wiped her eyes, smearing the cum across her face, “okay.”

~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~

“Agh! I can’t believe this!” Velvet’s voice carried through the lunchroom, as it had been for the past twenty minutes.

“What’s got Velvet so worked up?” Blake asked, she and Weiss sitting down after running late to breakfast.

“Apparently, someone made a mess of the studio last night,” Ruby said through a mouthful of food, “but according to all the security and cameras, no one was ever there.”

Blake feigned concern, “well, I hope they catch whoever did it,” her hand sneakily grabbed Weiss’s thigh.

“Yeah, that’s terrible,” Weiss nodded, stretching her jaw a few times.


	3. Rose Liqueur

Blake wrapped her arms around her teammates, smiling brightly as she said, “so, we all agree we’re celebrating, right?”

“Uh, yeah!” Yang laughed and pulled her sister into a hug, followed by Blake and Weiss, “it’s not everyday my little sister gets top of her class!”

“Aww, guys,” Ruby blushed and hid her face, “it was a team effort, really.”

“As if,” Weiss smiled at Ruby, “you earned the top all on your own, although I’m a little jealous you beat me for the spot.”

“Well,” Ruby blushed harder and laughed, “I guess I just did really well this semester.”

“You did the best, Ruby,” Blake hugged them all tight before separating from the hug and rooting around under her bed, “in fact, it calls for something special,” she came back with a smile on her face and a bottle of liqueur in her hand, “drinks anybody?”

“Blake!” Weiss gasped and put her hands on her hips, “where did you get that?”

“That is my secret, Miss Schnee,” Blake teased and shook the bottle gently, “come on, we’re celebrating, and this is the best way to do it.”

“I suppose it’s a bad time to inform you that I don’t drink, then,” Weiss blushed.

“Yeah, I don’t either,” Yang sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, “I’m adventurous, but still not legal yet.”

Blake frowned and looked over at Ruby, “Ruby, what about you?”

“Uhh,” Ruby looked away, “I’ve never...thought about it before, Umm,” she looked over at Yang, clearly looking for guidance.

“Hey, this is for you, Ruby, if you wanna drink, by all means go ahead,” Yang gave her a thumbs up, “just don’t be shocked when Weiss and I won’t join you.”

“Uhh, yeah, okay,” Ruby rubbed her head and smiled at Blake, “I guess we are celebrating.”

“Good choice, Ruby,” Blake laughed and sat on Yang’s bed, popping the top open and raising it in a toast, “here’s to our fearless, top student leader,” she took a drink before patting the bed next to her, “come here, Ruby,” she waited for her to join her, then handed her the bottle, “here you go, drink up.”

Ruby stared down at the bottle, then looked back at Weiss and Yang, who were watching with interest. She took a deep breath, and then a large swig of it, “ah, that’s strong!” Ruby coughed and handed the bottle back.

“It’s good, right?” Blake smiled and wagged the bottle at the others, “come on, guys, one last chance.”

“I’m good,” Yang shrugged her shoulders, “you know, why don’t me and Weiss go out, get some sweets for you, Ruby?”

“You’re not gonna stay?” Ruby asked as Blake handed the bottle back to her, “but we’re celebrating!”

“Yeah, you guys have fun, drink a lot, and me and Weiss will grab some stuff to make it more of a party.”

“Oh, okay,” Ruby took another drink, “be safe.”

“You too,” Yang stepped out of the room, followed by Weiss.

“So, how’s your first drink?” Blake asked, her face lighting up as Ruby seemed to take to the drink.

“It’s...good,” Ruby handed the bottle back and leaned against Blake, “is everything supposed to spin when you drink?”

“Only for a little bit,” Blake laughed and pulled Ruby closer, “don't worry, you’ll be fine.” She took another swig and handed the bottle back, already feeling the buzz in the back of her head.

“Oh, good,” Ruby took another drink, sighing as she leaned further into Blake, “Blake...why did you have this?”

“I told you guys, it’s a secret-“

“I can keep a secret,” Ruby looked up at Blake, giving her biggest puppy dog eyes, “come on, tell me, please.”

“Okay, okay,” Blake pushed Ruby’s face away, laughing all the while, “but you have to tell me a secret too.”

“Okay,” Ruby took another big swig, then hiccuped, “now, tell me!”

“I stole it,” Blake said quietly, “just grabbed it off the shelf, nobody noticed.”

“Blaaaaaake,” Ruby started to chastise her, “you shouldn’t do that!” She took another sip, then handed the bottle over.

“I know, but if I hadn’t, then we wouldn’t be able to celebrate,” Blake laughed and took a swig, “now, tell me your secret.”

Ruby turned bright red and leaned against Blake, “ummm, I like you a lot.”

“That’s not a secret, Ruby, you like everybody,” Blake ruffled her hair, “try again.”

“Noooo, I’m serious, Blake,” Ruby kept leaning until her head was in Blake’s lap, and she stared up at her, “I like you, a lot. You’ve always been so nice to me, and you treat me with respect, hic, and you’re really cute and pretty and…” she turned an even brighter red as she trailed off, then hiccuped.

Blake blushed as well, then smiled and booped Ruby’s nose, “well, you’re really cute and pretty too,” Ruby smiled and looked away, “I mean it, Ruby, you’re a cutie, and any guy or girl would be lucky to have you.”

Ruby hiccuped and laughed, “you’re too nice, hic, to me,” she reached for the bottle, which Blake carefully handed to her, “and your lap is really comfortable,” she nuzzled against it, “especially this nice, soft bulge.”

That sentence knocked some sense into Blake, and she pushed Ruby’s head away, “how’d you know about that?”

“Oh, umm,” Ruby blushed and took a big swig of the drink, “I...I might’ve accidentally seen you in the shower one time,” she hiccuped, “I didn’t mean to, but I did, and I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, and now you’re gonna hate me-“

“Ruby, calm down,” Blake rubbed her head, “I’m not gonna hate you, it was just an accident, and you clearly haven’t told anybody,” She pulled Ruby back up to a sitting position, “how much do we have left?”

“Umm,” Ruby held up the bottle, “like half, I think, it keeps moving and I can’t tell, hic.”

Blake laughed and pushed the bottle to Ruby’s lips, “well, drink up, cause I’ve got another surprise for you.”

“I like surprises!” Ruby smiled and took a long drink, then handed the bottle to Blake, “what is it?”

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise,” Blake laughed and pretended to take a sip, then gave the bottle back, “trust me, you’ll love it.”

“Hehe, I love you, Blake,” Ruby blushed and took another long sip, “I love you so much, you’re so nice to everyone, and you make me happy, and you...I just love you,” she laughed and leaned against Blake again, “hehe, the room is spinning again.”

“Yeah, you little lightweight,” Blake pushed the bottle against Ruby’s lips again, seeing that it was almost empty, “come on, drink up.”

“Hey, Blaaaaaaake, hic?” Ruby asked after taking another drink, “do you ever, hic, touch yourself?” She didn’t let Blake respond before continuing, “cause I do, sometimes, hic, and I think about you, hehe.”

“Do you, Ruby?”

“Mhm, I like thinking about you,” she took another long drink, “it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside,” she took another drink, “and all warm and fuzzy outside,” she laughed and tried to take another drink, “hey, there’s no more, hic.”

Blake blushed and took the bottle from Ruby, gently setting it down on the ground before standing up, “are you ready for your surprise, then?”

Ruby gasped and shot up, then wobbled back and forth and leaned against Blake, “I like surprises!”

“Yeah, well, you’ll love this one,” she put her arm around Ruby and started walking, “come on.”

“Where are we, hic, going?” Ruby asked, looking around as Blake led her up and up.

“To the roof,” Blake explained, making Ruby squeal with joy.

“I love the roof! Ooo, are we gonna look at stars, is that the surprise?” Ruby started to pull Blake forward, “I love the stars, they’re so pretty!”

“It’s a little early for stars, Ruby,” Blake said, trying to wrangle Ruby back, “but don’t worry, you’ll love this just as much as the stars.”

“Yay!” Ruby bounced gleefully as they reached the top, bursting out the door into the warm evening air, taking a deep breath before sitting down, “hehe, I lost my balance.”

“That’s okay,” Blake sat down next to her, “We have to sit for your surprise.”

“Okay!” Ruby leaned against Blake and laughed, “so, what is it?”

“Just wait, Ruby,” Blake rubbed her back, gently coaxing her down into her lap, “I promise it’ll be great.”

“Mhm,” Ruby smiled up at Blake as she rested her head in her lap, “it’s comfy down here.”

“Yeah, I bet it is,” Blake started rubbing Ruby’s head.

“This nice, warm bulge,” Ruby giggled and nuzzled against it, making Blake’s bulge grow, “I think it likes me, hehe.”

“Mhm,” Blake nodded, “do you like it?”

“Yeah,” Ruby turned and gave the bulge a kiss, “I like him so much.”

Blake watched as Ruby pressed her legs together, and her hand not so stealthily slid down her body and under her skirt, “would you like to touch it?”

“Yeah,” Ruby kissed her bulge again, her fingers moving slowly under her skirt, “can I?”

“Of course,” Blake purred, a smile on her face as Ruby giggled gleefully and fumbled at her pants, “you want some help?”

“N-no, I’ve, hic, got it,” Ruby finally pulled Blake’s pants over her bulge, unleashing her cock across her face, “hehe, it’s so big.”

“Yeah, it is,” Blake laughed and rubbed Ruby’s head some more, “and it’s all yours. Surprise!”

Ruby gasped and giggled excitedly, “this is the best surprise!” She kissed the underside of Blake’s shaft, “I love it, Blake, hic.”

“I’m glad,” Blake flexed her cock, lifting it a bit before dropping it on Ruby’s face.

“Hehe,” Ruby giggled some more, giving the shaft more kisses, “it’s so good,” she kept kissing it while her free hand slowly rubbed it, and her other hand started working faster, “it’s so sooooooft, and so big, and, hic, and,” Ruby squeaked as her body shuddered and she came through her panties, “it makes me feel sooooo good, hic.”

“Yeah,” Blake smiled and worked her hand down Ruby’s body, sliding it into her now soaked panties, “hey, do you want to make it feel as good as you do?” she gently pushed Ruby’s hand away and started to finger her herself, her soft, hairless pussy positively dripping, “if you do, I’ll make you feel good.”

“Y-yeah,” Ruby squirmed under her touch, blushing and smiling, “I want it, hic, to feel very good,” she started licking Blake’s cock, interspersed with kisses and giggles, “I want to make it cum, hehe.”

“I’d like that too,” Blake worked her fingers faster, making Ruby moan. She was so cute when she moaned, “and it’s all for you, so you can do anything you want.”

“A-anything?” Ruby giggled and slipped away from Blake, stroking her cock up to the tip and giving it a kiss, “can I, hic, put it in my mouth?”

“Of course,” Blake smiled, as Ruby opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find a way to fit it all in, “having trouble?”

“I-I can, hic, do it,” Ruby mumbled and put her mouth against the tip, slowly opening it and forcing herself forward.

“Mmmm, god, Ruby,” Blake moaned. Ruby’s mouth was just big enough to be comfortable, and her throat was so tight. Even as she gagged she kept going, deeper and deeper until her neck bulged, “that’s really good.”

Ruby gurgled and pulled off of Blake, coughing and hiccuping as she said, “I-It tastes good,” she put the head in her mouth again, swirling her tongue around it before popping off. She giggled at this, doing it again and again, which made Blake’s cock twitch and throb, “that’s, hic, fun.”

“Ah, Ruby,” Blake groaned, “you’re good at making me feel good.”

“Yay!” Ruby laughed and started rubbing Blake’s cock, her tongue lapping at the pre that poured out of it, “I wanna, hic, make you feel good, aaaaaaaaall the time.” she started to work her way back down the shaft, tasting every inch she could, getting Blake slick with her spit. Her hands reached the base and dropped lower, fondling the palm sized balls hanging beneath the cock, “these are so nice, hic, so fun to play with,” Ruby moaned, “I want what’s in them, can I have it, can I?”

“Y-yes, Ruby,” Blake groaned. She hadn’t expected Ruby to be this eager, but she wasn’t complaining, “very soon, just keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Yay,” Ruby worked her way back up, planting her mouth on the tip as she worked Blake’s shaft with her hands. It wasn’t long before Blake’s cock throbbed in her hands, releasing the pent up cum directly into Ruby’s open and waiting mouth. It was like a fountain, a constant stream of delicious, salty cum that Ruby greedily swallowed, while the excess dripped down her face and body. It didn’t take long before she couldn’t swallow anymore, so she settled for letting it cover her face, moaning as it dripped down her, coating her in sticky goodness, “you taste so good, Blake,” Ruby moaned as the cum stopped flowing, her hands idly stroking the still erect dick.

“I’ve got more, Ruby,” Blake said breathlessly, “it’s all for you, okay?”

“I want it, hic,” Ruby stood on wobbly legs, pulling her panties down and aligning her pussy over Blake’s cock, “in here.”

“Okay,” Blake smiled, “just be careful.”

“I’m, hehe, always careful,” Ruby said while lowering herself onto Blake’s cock, letting out a high pitched squeak as it spread her pussy wide, “mmmm, hic, I think I’m gonna-“ she cut herself off as she moaned and came, squirting all over Blake and falling further onto Blake’s dick, which only made her cum again, “ah, ah, mmmm, sorry.”

“Don't apologize,” Blake smiled up at her while licking her hand clean, tasting Ruby’s juices, “I want you to feel good.”

“M-me too,” Ruby started to raise herself, moving herself up and down Blake’s meaty shaft, her face contorted in pleasure, “this is sooooo good,” she started speeding up, one hand traveling to her clit and rubbing it while the other scooped cum off her face and put it in her mouth, “mmmmm, mmmmm,” she kept speeding up, Blake’s cock throbbing inside of her, “g-give me, moooooore-“ as she said this she lost her balance and slipped, forcing Blake’s cock deep inside of her, past her cervix and stretching her womb, “aaaaaaaaah!” She screamed and came, her legs scrambling to raise her but failing to work as she slid further down, until all of Blake was inside of her, creating a massive bulge in her that stretched her womb and brought tears to her eyes.

“Oh, god, Ruby, are you okay?” Blake tried to move to help, but Ruby held her down with her foot.

“You’re, hehe, filling me up all the way,” Ruby giggled through her tears, “you’re stretching me, hic, so much,” she gained her footing and started to move again, staying near the base of the massive cock inside of her, “it’s good, I want it,” she moaned and rubbed the bulge from the outside while simultaneously bouncing up and down on it, “put all your cum in me, Blake.” Blake’s cock twitched and throbbed inside of her, and she started bouncing faster, “come on, Blaaaaake, give it to me!”

Blake nodded and moaned, feeling an orgasm coming on. She reached for Ruby, grabbing her by the waist and holding her down as she came. A thick stream of cum shot into Ruby’s womb, making her swell. Bigger and bigger her stomach grew, not releasing a single drop of cum, “ah, Ruby, ah!”

“Mmmmm, I’m so full, Blake,” Ruby giggled and rotated her hips, “but I want moooooore, hic.”

“Of course, Ruby,” Blake moaned while struggling to a sitting position, “but why don’t I take the lead this time?”

“Okaaaay,” Ruby moaned as Blake laid her down and pulled out of her, leaving her pussy gaping, “what are you, hic, gonna do?”

“Whatever you want,” Blake hovered over Ruby, a smile on her face as she leaned down and kissed her gently.

“Mmm, Blake,” Ruby moaned as they broke the kiss, “that’s my first kiss,” she giggled and wrapped her arms around Blake’s neck, “do it, hic, again.”

“Gladly,” Blake smiled and kissed her again while easing her cock back into Ruby’s pussy.

~~~~~~Hours later~~~~~~

Blake sat back and sighed, her cock finally soft and not wanting any more. Ruby was laying in front of her, filled and covered with cum, and snoring gently. She had been asleep for a while now, but that hadn’t stopped Blake from continuing her fun.

“Blake,” Yang came up behind her, followed by a silent Weiss, “have you had your fun?”

“Of course, my pretty little cumdump,” Blake pulled her down into a kiss, “what about you two?”

“We’ve got a lot of options,” Weiss said quietly, handing Blake her scroll before kissing her as well, “as well as pictures of their assets.”

“Perfect,” Blake flicked quickly through the list, seeing quite a few recognizable names, “Nora, Pyrrha, Coco, Velvet,” she smiled and handed the scroll back, “you think I can get Glynda?”

“Eventually,” Weiss smiled and kissed her again, “I mean you got us like it was nothing.”

“That cock of yours is something else,” Yang sat down next to her, her hand rubbing the flaccid cock, “it won’t take long for everyone to fall in line.”

“You say that like I’m trying to conquer Remnant,” Blake laughed and kissed her, “although now that I’ve thought about it-“ this earned her a slap to the back of the head from Weiss, “I’m joking, god!”

“Who needs to conquer Remnant when you’ve got us?” Weiss sat in Blake’s lap, “you’ve got people who will satisfy you, and we’re the best there is.”

“Speaking of, you fixed the student listings?”

“Of course, and as drunk as Ruby got, she’ll only remember how good you made her feel,” Weiss kissed her gently, “I wouldn’t let you down.”

“Yeah, I know,” she looked over at Yang, who was licking some excess cum from her fingers, “so, who would you recommend I go for next?”

“One of the JNPR girls, mmmm,” Yang’s eyes went wide as she lapped Blake’s cum from her fingers, “Velvet’s still suspicious of everyone after the studio incident, and Coco is by her side constantly.”

“Well, see what you can do about Coco,” Blake lifted Weiss off of her and stood up, “And get Ruby up, I need her conscious and informed.”

“Okay, Blake,” Yang started to stand up, then paused, “and, what about me?”

“Hmmm,” Blake smiled and patted her cheek, “after you get Ruby cleaned up, I’ll give you what you want, my precious cumdump.”

Yang’s eyes lit up, and she nodded eagerly. Then Weiss pulled Blake’s attention away, “and me?”

“Well, you like photography, don’t you?” Blake smiled at her, “see if you can Velvet on your side, so I can get her on ours.”

“And the JNPR girls?”

“I’ll handle Nora, I just need her gym schedule, as for Pyrrha,” Blake chuckled and tossed her hair back, “she’s still obsessed with Jaune isn’t she?”

“You’re not gonna hurt him?” Weiss asked, immediately worried.

“No, I’m going to get her what she wants.” With that hanging in the air, she left her team alone, already planning far, far ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An overarching story, in my collection of one-shots?! (It’s more likely than you think)
> 
> But seriously, there is some story, and it will stay as an underlying thing between all the one-shots.
> 
> Oops. :)


	4. When Lightning Strikes

Blake walked through the locker room, wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts that gripped her massive bulge and butt equally, along with a clunky looking bracelet around her wrist. Sweat poured down her, evidence of her run, not that it mattered, it was all for show. She rounded a corner and smiled brightly as she saw the red head of Nora, “hey, Nora!”

“Oh, B-B-B-“ Nora stammered as she caught sight of Blake, “Blake, what are you doing here?”

“Well, I was just finishing up my run and was about to do some weights,” Blake stretched, making sure to thrust her bulge forward, “and I figured you’d be able to spot me.”

“I-I mean, I just finished a workout,” Nora’s eyes stayed trained on Blake’s bulge, “but sure, if you need one.”

“Thanks, Nora,” Blake gave her a quick hug, pressing her bulge against Nora’s stomach, “you’re a lifesaver.”

“Wow, you’re, awfully grabby today,” Nora blushed and stepped away from Blake.

“I’m just in a good mood,” Blake smiled and grabbed her hand, “now come on, I’m gonna start with squats.”

“Oh, okay,” for the first time in her life, Nora was silent as she followed Blake into the gym and over to the squat rack.

“I think I’m gonna do a light workout today, I’m still tired from my run,” Blake said while placing the weights on the bar. It wasn’t a lie per se, but it was mostly to keep Nora unsuspecting and calm, “one hundred fifty should be good.”

“Okay, how many sets?” Nora asked as she took her spot behind Blake, her hands underneath her arms.

“Three, ten reps,” Blake said, “you ready?”

“Sure,” Blake heard this and shrugged the bar onto her shoulders, “down,” Blake went down, a little too quickly, and Nora sank with a yelp, “up!” Blake easily went back up, and Nora asked, “you okay? You went down really fast.”

“Oh, too fast for you?” Blake smiled, not that Nora could see it, and went back down, “come on, Nora, keep up!”

They got through the first set quickly, and Blake got exactly the results she wanted. She was starting to sweat more, and it was beginning to soak her shirt, “Blake, hold up,” Nora said before she could start her second set, “are you sure this is light? I mean, you’re sweating like a sinner in church, and I know when I sweat like that, it’s because I’m pushing myself.”

“I’m fine, Nora,” Blake said, “come on, I’ve still got two more sets, and then there’s still more.”

Nora sighed and nodded, not at all ready for what Blake had meant by more. Blake dragged Nora from exercise to exercise, building up more of a sweat and driving Nora up the wall with all the little things. Going too quickly, going too slowly, not waiting for Nora to be ready, waiting too long after Nora said she was ready, it was all obnoxious, and it was getting Blake the results she wanted.

“Blake,” Nora panted as Blake finished her bench presses, “y-you’ve gotta be done, right? I mean, you’re sweating up a storm, so much so that I can see through your shirt, and you’ve done something with just about every free weight here!” She was exhausted, and Blake could tell.

“Yeah, I’m done,” Blake sat up and stretched, “you wanna hit the showers together?”

“Y-yeah, that sounds great actually,” Nora nodded, her eyes just briefly drifting down to Blake’s sweaty bulge, “are you sure it’s going to be okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Blake saw her look down again, holding back a smile as she said nothing.

“No reason,” Nora mumbled, “come on, let’s shower.”

Blake followed her to the showers, knowing she had to be careful with what she did next. As they grabbed some towels and started to strip, Blake said, “so, is there a reason you were staring at me?”

“What? No! Why would I do that?” Nora denied it quickly.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m wondering,” Blake moved closer to her while removing her sweat soaked shirt, “I mean, you were pretty distracted, always going too slow or too fast, your focus really seemed elsewhere,” she teasingly pulled her pants down, watching as Nora’s eyes followed her movements, “so, what is it?”

“It’s nothing!” Nora said just as quickly, even as her eyes stayed locked on Blake’s bulge, “I’m not staring at you, I mean, there’s no reason to! It’s not like you’ve changed at all. Yeah, you’re the same Blake as always!” She looked away and finished undressing.

“You’re right, I’m the same Blake,” she finished undressing as well, then grabbed Nora lightly by the shoulder, “and I’d like to know if you want a closer look.”

Nora gulped, “w-what, that’s-that’s ridiculous! A closer look, at what?”

“At my massive, sweaty, dick,” Blake purred as she slid her other hand over Nora’s shoulder and slid them both down to her chest, pulling her close, “the one you’ve been eye-fucking since I came in here.”

“What, I have not!” Nora denied weakly, “I mean, that would be really disrespectful, and rude, and I would never, ever, eep!” She squeaked as Blake pressed her flaccid cock against her back.

“It’s okay, I understand,” Blake chuckled and removed her hands, “I was just messing with you.”

“Oh,” Nora gasped, obviously disappointed, “ha, that was...that was a good one,” she laughed half-heartedly and started into the shower, “you really had me going there for a second,” she turned on the water, and Blake stood next to her and did the same, “I mean, I really thought you were going to, I don’t know, bend me down and violate me, or make me worship your sweaty balls, or fuck me until I’m a drooling cum-covered mess,” her hands had unconsciously drifted downwards, ready to please her, “but that’s crazy! That’s crazy, right?”

“Just as crazy as you touching yourself while talking about it,” Blake got closer to her, a glint in her eye as she stared into Nora’s eyes, “that is to say, it’s going to happen, right now.”

Nora’s knees went weak, and she collapsed to the ground in front of Blake, who had turned off the water, “this is really happening, huh?”

“Unless you don’t want it to,” Blake offered, knowing she wouldn’t back away from it.

Nora gulped and scooted closer, feeling the heat and smelling the sweat coming off of Blake’s cock, “I want it to,” she pressed her face into Blake’s balls, inhaling deeply, “you smell amazing, so musky, it’s driving me crazy,” she inhaled again, then gave Blake’s balls a lick, “and you taste really good, mmmmm.”

“That’s a good girl,” Blake smiled, rubbing Nora’s head. It had really been that easy, “worship them, and maybe I’ll let you do more.”

Nora’s eyes lit up, and Blake knew she had struck gold, “yeah.” She started to kiss them, slowly and methodically, making sure every inch had been touched by her lips, “they’re so big, and full,” Nora moaned and pressed her cheek against them, “I can feel them churning more and more cum,” she rubbed her cheek against them, “and they’re so warm.”

“Less talking, more touching,” Blake purred, “unless you want me to take them away?”

“No, I’m sorry!” Nora said quickly.

Blake smiled, she was too easy, “lick them clean, and maybe I’ll forgive you.” Nora nodded, pressing her face into Blake’s balls and licking fervently, “that’s right, lick them clean like a good girl,” Nora moaned as she said this, “oh, you like when I call you that?” Nora nodded, not stopping her licking, “would you like to be my good girl?”

“Yours?” Nora asked, looking up at Blake with wonder in her eyes, “that’s...a lot.”

“You don’t have to answer yet,” Blake purred and rubbed Nora’s head, tangling her fingers through her hair, “so why don’t you keep going, and think about it.” She pushed Nora back against her balls, smearing her face against them.

“Mmmmmm,” Nora moaned, suckling at her balls with lewd slurps. All the while, Blake’s cock got rock hard above her, slick with sweat and the precum that dripped from the tip. Nora stopped and took a deep breath, inhaling more of Blake’s musk, then looked up at her expectantly, “should I do more?” It was a simple question, but there was desperation in her voice, urging Blake to say yes.

“No,” Blake said curtly, “why would you?”

“To make you cum,” Nora insisted.

“Why would I want that from you?” Blake smiled, “I’ve got girls that can do it better.”

Nora huffed and reached up, pulling Blake’s cock down to eye level, determination in her eyes, “I’ll show you.” She opened her mouth, ready to take Blake in, but Blake reached down and stopped her, wrapping something around her neck.

“Bad girl,” Blake snapped, pressing a button on the device in her hand. Nora yelped and jumped back, reaching for her neck, which only made Blake press it again, “bad girl!”

“W-what the hell?” Nora spat, “a shock collar?”

“I gave you simple instructions, and you couldn’t follow them,” Blake pressed the button again, just to prove a point, “I didn’t want to use it, but you just couldn’t listen.”

Nora groaned, “why...why isn’t my semblance working?”

“It is, your aura is storing it all up, and with just a press,” Blake pressed a different button, and Nora came right then and there, a high pitched whine escaping her as her pupils dilated, “that’s good, right? Cost me a pretty Lien to get it working like that,” Nora mumbled incoherently, and Blake shook her head, “and you thought you could make me cum.”

“I-I can,” this knocked some sense into Nora, and she grabbed Blake’s cock, trying to shake off the feeling of the best orgasm she’d ever had, “I’ll do it, like a good girl.”

Blake smirked, just like that, she had her, now she just needed to train her, “oh, you’re a good girl?” Blake grabbed the back of her head, “prove it,” she shoved her face back against her balls, “worship, like you were told.”

Nora whined, “but, I want to-“ she groaned as Blake shocked her again.

“What you want doesn’t matter,” Blake said, “if you are a good girl, you will do as I say, when I say it.”

“Blake, just let me-“ another shock.

“Worship. It.”

“Blake-“

“Worship!”

“Mmm, Bla-“

“I gave you a very simple instruction,” Blake spat, “you can’t be a good girl and not listen, so what will it be?” She pressed the button again, and Nora whined loudly.

“I…I...I…” Nora stared up at her, fighting back tears, “I’m a good girl, I’m a good girl, I swear!”

“Then do as you are told,” Blake ordered, “I won’t give you another chance.”

“Mmmm,” Nora groaned and started licking Blake’s balls.

“Good girl,” Blake pressed the other button and Nora came again, even harder, “good girls get rewards, so if you keep being good, I’ll keep pressing this button.” Nora moaned and nodded, doubling down on her efforts.

Blake started rubbing her own cock, long, slow strokes that coated her shaft in pre and sent shivers up her spine. She much preferred the touch of another person to her own, but to teach Nora her place, her own touch would suffice. She allowed a moan to pass her lips, and was shocked when Nora started working harder, her kisses and licks becoming more passionate. It deserved a reward, and Blake gave it to her.

“Aaaaah!” Nora moaned and tried to keep worshipping, but she fell forward onto her hands and knees instead, the pleasure becoming too much, “mmmm, Blake, ah!”

Blake purred and stopped stroking, pulling Nora to her feet before saying, “if you want more, you’ll come to my room later,” she kissed her on the lips, then pressed and held the button, making Nora shake and come endlessly. She eased her to the ground, letting her ride the orgasm as she left her there, plans for later running through her head.

~~~~~~Much Later~~~~~~   
  


Nora burst into team RWBY’s room, words spilling out of her mouth, “Blake, are you in here? I’m here, like you asked, and I’ve still got the collar on-“ she stopped as she saw Yang and Weiss sitting on the floor, buck naked and absorbed in a game of cards.

“Took you long enough,” Yang said, “Blake’s in the bathroom, she’ll be out in a bit. Got any kings?”

“Damn it, Yang,” Weiss handed over three cards, and Yang proudly placed them down, from the look of things, Yang was winning handily, “okay, got any threes?”

“Go fish,” Yang smiled, then looked back at Nora, “well, come in, close the door, we’ll deal you in after I’m done whooping Weiss’s butt.”

Nora gulped and hesitantly did as she was told, taking a seat on the floor, questions on her lips.

“Well, start asking,” Weiss didn’t look away from her cards, “any sevens?”

“Hmph, here,” Yang handed two cards over.

“Why are you guys all naked?” It was the most immediate question on her lips.

“Nah, just me and Weiss, Ruby’s still dressed,” Yang pointed to the top bunk, pointing out a slowly moving figure, “any nines?”

“Go fish,” Weiss said smugly, “as for why, it’s because Blake said so.”

“But why?” Nora asked, then looked around as a light moan filled the air.

“Seventeen,” Yang said.

“Eighteen,” Weiss corrected, “any aces?”

“What was that?”

“Ruby cumming,” Yang said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world, “go fish.”

“Why?”

“Blake told her to keep going until she said stop,” Weiss explained, “she’s done it a couple times, so Yang and I have started taking bets on how many she’ll get in a day. Any queens?”

“But why?”

“Man, you love that question,” Yang said while handing over one card, “we already said, it’s because Blake said so. Any tens?”

“So just because Blake told you to, you do it?” Nora stared at them, “what if you say no?”

“Why would we do that?” Weiss asked back, “I mean, technically we could, there’s nothing stopping us, but Blake knows what’s best, and she makes us feel so good in return,” she blushed, “it’s a win win. Go fish, any eights?”

“Yeah, Blake makes every other sexual experience I’ve had feel like nothing,” Yang blushed as well, her hand drifting down, before she stopped herself, “you’ll understand soon enough. Go fish, any fives?”

“But, why is she doing this?” Nora asked, “I mean, you guys are acting like you’re under some sort of spell, or being mind controlled, or-“

“Nora,” Blake stepped out of the bathroom, just as naked as Weiss and Yang, “you’ll understand soon, now lay on the bed.”

“What?” Nora asked, earning herself a shock.

“The bed, lay on it,” Blake pointed, her order punctuated by Ruby moaning.

“Nineteen,” Yang and Weiss said together.

“You two are putting too much pressure on Ruby,” Blake said with a smile, “but she is done for the day.”

“Th-thank you, Blake,” Ruby moaned quietly, “I’m gonna go to sleep now.”

“Hey, go drink and eat something first,” Blake said while Yang handed some Lien to Weiss, “you’ve gotta replenish yourself, and my attention is Nora’s today.”

At her name she realized that she had been sitting dumbstruck, and quickly rectified it by jumping into Yang’s bed, her heart racing.

“But I’m so tired,” Ruby groaned, sitting up anyways, “can’t Weiss or Yang get me something?”

“Already naked, Ruby,” Yang said, collecting up the cards and reshuffling them.

“And I’m staying to see how it goes with Nora.” Weiss said, pulling out her scroll, “that collar wasn’t cheap, and I want to see if it pays off.”

“Boo,” Yang rolled her eyes and started dealing out a game of solitaire, “guess I’m playing by myself.”

“You’ll be fine,” Weiss said, while turning to look at Nora, “so, Nora, how well does the collar work?”

“You don’t need to ask her,” Blake said with a smile while joining Nora in bed, then pressed a button, making Nora twitch and moan as she came, “it works wonders, but it’s not so great for conditioning.”

“Damn,” Weiss sighed and stood, “guess I’ll get Ruby some food.”

“Thank you, Weiss,” Ruby said, now watching Blake and Nora with interest.

“Conditioning?” Nora said fearfully, starting to sit up and reach for the collar.

“Ah, don’t touch,” Blake shocked her, then crawled over her, teasing down her pink shorts and underwear, “it doesn’t matter, the old fashioned way works better anyways,” Blake stroked Nora’s hairy pussy, marveling at how slick she got, “now, be a good girl, and want me.”

Nora stared wide eyed at the bunk above her. She wanted to fight, so badly, but as Blake touched her, everything started to feel right. She shook her head, trying to shake away the feeling, she had to stay strong, she wouldn’t let Blake indoctrinate her into this weird sex thing, she would stay strong, and...Blake pushed inside of her, spreading her wider than she had ever been, “it’s so good,” she moaned, her brain trying to catch up. What had she been thinking? Trying to stay strong, what was the point? Blake made her feel so good, “am I a good girl?” She asked, expecting a shock of some sort. None came, and she looked up into Blake’s eyes, letting herself get lost in the amber irises.

“Are you a good girl?” Blake asked, slowly thrusting in and out of Nora, “I don’t know, but if you want, you can be.”

“I want to,” Nora moaned, her resistance slipping away. It wasn’t bad, though, it was good to give in, “tell me how.”

“Kiss me, let me fill you with cum,” Blake purred, “you’ll be a good girl, being my little play thing, doing exactly what I say,” she leaned down, their faces inches apart, “just say yes.”

“Y-yes, please, I wanna be your good girl,” Nora barely got the words out before Blake kissed her, and she understood. She was on cloud nine, Blake was giving her everything, making her feel so much better than she ever had, and she owed her now. This experience, the only compensation was to do as Blake asked, and maybe she would get it more, “mmmm, Blaaaaake!” She moaned loudly as she came.

“Ah, good girl, cumming for me,” Blake gently removed the collar, her thrusts speeding up, “I’m going to cum soon, and then I’ll need you to do something very important, okay?”

“Okaaaay,” Nora closed the gap between them, kissing Blake more as she thrust harder. It only took a few more thrusts before Blake came, shooting warm, sticky loads deep into Nora. Her belly swelled, filled with Blake’s seed, and it was the most amazing thing in the world.

“Mmmm, ah!” Blake moaned and pulled out, her orgasm disappointingly short, “good girl, taking it all,” she took a deep breath and stood up, “Y-Yang, clean her up, she’s leaking,” Blake smiled as Yang giddily jumped into bed, beginning to eat Nora out as she leaked cum, “now, Nora, my good girl, once Yang’s done with you, I need you to talk to Pyrrha, okay?”

“Okay,” Nora twitched as she came again from Yang’s mouth, “why?”

“I noticed she’s having trouble with Jaune, and I want to help her,” Blake smiled and kissed Nora, “so, I want you to recommend that she come talk to me, but don’t make it urgent, just be casual about it, okay?”

“Okay,” Nora smiled at her, “I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“That’s okay,” Blake kissed her again, enjoying how she moaned into her mouth, “you weren’t the only one.” She broke the kiss just as Weiss returned, carrying a bottle of water and a few apples.

“Ugh, I missed it, didn’t I?” Weiss groaned and tossed the water and fruits to Ruby, then sat in her bed and stripped, “you better let me see Pyrrha.”

“We’ll see,” Blake walked over to her, offering her shaft to Weiss, “I could use a clean up while you tell me how it’s going with Velvet.”

“She’s wary, but I think in a week or two, mmm, she’ll let me in,” Weiss licked Blake’s shaft, scooping up the combined juices of Nora and leftover cum of Blake, “what’s the plan for her, anyways?”

“I’m not sure yet, but if Yang’s right, we need her out of the way before we can get to Coco.”

“And Coco, mmmm, herself?”

“Yang’s been working on it,” Blake smiled, “apparently ms. Adel has quite a lot of pent up sexual frustration, so she’s trying to get her to, release some in an interesting way.”

“Oh boy,” Weiss licked the tip clean and sighed, “you sure it’ll be fine?”

“I’m sure, now lay down and get some rest, we’ve got some work to do in the next couple days.”

“Okay, goodnight, Blake.”

“Goodnight.”


	5. Direct Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NON-CON, MORE SO THAN THE REST.
> 
> IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, FEEL FREE TO STOP HERE.

“Blake!” Pyrrha stopped her as she walked through the halls with her team, “I need to talk to you.”

“You guys go on ahead, I’ll catch up,” Blake nodded at them and gave them a smile, then looked back at Pyrrha, “hey, Pyrrha, what’s up?”

“I, umm, well,” Blake smiled as she blushed and looked down at the floor, “it’s about me...and Jaune.”

“Oh, are you two finally getting together? Congratulations!”

“No, I wish it was that,” Pyrrha groaned, “I’ve tried everything I can think of to get him to notice me, and nothing works.”

“Oh, so you just need someone to vent to-“

“No!” Pyrrha insisted, “I need your help! Nora mentioned it a few times, and I’m pretty sure I heard a few others saying it, that you’re good with this kind of stuff.”

Blake nodded knowingly, it had taken some work, and many, many new girls broken in, most of who Blake couldn’t remember the names of, but the rumor had spread to Pyrrha, as if it were simply something people already knew, “well, normally I’d charge for this kind of thing, but since you’re a friend,” she laughed and patted Pyrrha’s arm, “I’ll do it for free.”

“Oh, thank you, Blake!”

“But, it’s going to have to be later, can you swing by my room, say, after lunch?”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Pyrrha nodded and smiled brightly, “thank you again, Blake.”

“Save your thanks for after you get what you want,” Blake smiled and patted Pyrrha’s arm again, “I’ll see you after lunch.”

Blake ran to catch up with the rest of her team, who immediately started asking questions, “so, did it work?”

“Of course,” Blake smiled and patted Weiss on the back, “she’s coming by the room after lunch, which means you all need to make yourselves scarce.”

“Aww, I wanted to watch,” Ruby whined quietly.

“Sorry, Ruby, this won’t be as easy as Nora was,” Blake sighed and pulled Ruby close to her, “I need no outside distractions, okay?”

“Okay,” Ruby agreed, “what about after?”

“I’ll let you have some fun,” Blake smiled as Ruby cheered quietly, then gave her a quick peck on the cheek and turned to look at Yang, “the room is ready, right?”

“Yup, everything is as you asked,” Yang gave her a thumbs up, “it was a pain getting it all inside without anyone noticing, but it’s ready.”

“Good job,” Blake congratulated her, “I’ll reward you tomorrow.”

Yang smiled and nodded, then moved back as Weiss stepped closer to Blake, “you know, I’d like a reward too.”

“I know, Weiss,” Blake kissed her on the forehead, “tomorrow, okay? It will be all about you three, I promise.”

“Okay.” Weiss tried to hide her disappointment with a smile, “let’s go eat, you need your energy.”

Blake laughed and rolled her eyes, “yes, mom, I’m aware,” she gave them all a smile, “well, you heard Weiss, let’s go eat.”

~~~~~~~~After Lunch~~~~~~

“Blake?” Pyrrha slowly opened the door to team RWBY’s room, caught off guard by how dark it was, “are you in here?” She let out a yelp as Blake grabbed her arm, pulling her in and pressing her against the door, “let go of me!”

“Lesson one, Pyrrha,” Blake let her go and smiled, “be direct.”

“What?” Pyrrha gasped as the lights came on.

“Your problem with Jaune, or one of them anyways, is that you’re trying too hard to get him to notice you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked while looking around the room.

“Look, I’m not gonna sugar coat it, Jaune is an idiot, he’s completely oblivious to your attempts at flirting, and you’re trying too hard to be subtle.”

“He’s not an idiot…” Pyrrha objected quietly, a blush covering her face.

“Yeah he is, but you want him to be your idiot, and I will help you,” Blake smiled and led Pyrrha over to a chair, then sat her down, “I’m going to show you how to be direct, just trust me and go with it.”

“O-okay.”

Blake smiled wider, sitting in Pyrrha’s lap as she whispered, “hey, Pyrrha, I need to tell you something,” she gently grabbed her arm and pinned it behind the chair, holding back a laugh as Pyrrha didn’t resist, “I really, really like you, I have for a long time. I constantly find myself lost in your eyes,” she repeated the process with her other arm, forcing herself closer to Pyrrha, “and that carefree, beautiful smile of yours, I want it to light up my life forever,” Blake leaned close, batting her eyes as Pyrrha blushed and leaned in as well. She pulled back before Pyrrha could kiss her, sliding out of her lap and smiling at her, “see? That’s how you do that.”

Pyrrha stared up at her, clearly confused, then gasped and blushed wildly, “oh my god, I’m so sorry, Blake!” She covered her face and groaned, “I didn’t mean to do that, I don’t know what came over me!”

“Hey, it’s fine, Pyrrha,” Blake urged her head up, staring into her green eyes and nodding, “You didn’t hear good things because I’m bad at this.”

“Sorry,” Pyrrha mumbled and looked away, “so, I just need to do that?”

“Well, that depends on what you want to happen afterwards,” Blake explained, “if you just want him to kiss you and be your boyfriend, sure, but if you want more…” she let that hang in the air, hoping Pyrrha would bite.

“More?” Pyrrha blushed, “like...sex?” Her fingers entwined in her lap, “that would be nice.”

“Just nice?” Blake asked, taking Pyrrha’s hand and playing with her fingers, “sounds like the words of a woman who isn’t sure,” Blake pressed Pyrrha’s hand to her lips, “or a woman whose only pleasure has come from this.”

“That’s not any of your business,” Pyrrha objected, but it was obvious her heart wasn’t in it.

“Look, if you want me to help you with Jaune, you need to be honest. Do you want him to fuck you, or do you just want him to hold your hand and take you on dates?”

Pyrrha blushed a bright red and mumbled, “the first one.”

“Okay. I assume you don’t have any experience?” Pyrrha shook her head, “okay, we can fix that.”

Blake stepped away and began rooting around underneath her bed, while Pyrrha asked, “fix it, you mean-?” She stopped as Blake produced a variety of sex toys.

“Pyrrha, I’m going to be honest with you, because you were honest with me. All those girls, Nora, I didn’t just give them relationship advice,” she set the toys down, then went back under the bed to grab more, “I also gave them the best sex they’ve ever had, and the knowledge of how to give that to others,” she placed some more toys, a pair of handcuffs, and a blindfold on the bed, “I can give that to you, too. You can blow Jaune’s mind, and he’ll never want anyone else again.”

Pyrrha blushed, enraptured by the thought, “I’ve never used more than my hands.”

“Then we’ll start slow,” Blake held up a pink dildo the length of her arm, “strip naked.”

“Like, right here?” Pyrrha blushed harder, her ears turning red.

“I can do it for you, if you’d like,” Blake offered.

“N-no, no, I’m fine,” with shaking hands she stripped to her underwear, but hesitated at the clasp of her bra.

“Here, I’ll do it,” Blake got close to Pyrrha and reached around her, easily unclasping her bra and throwing it to the side, “you have a beautiful figure, Pyrrha, you shouldn’t be scared to show it off,” her fingers ran gently over Pyrrha’s large nipples, sending a shiver down the red haired girl’s spine, “so soft, yet so hardened from battle,” her hands traveled downwards, tracing Pyrrha’s abs with a finger, “muscles from years of training,” she slipped her hand into Pyrrha’s panties, touching the fluffy bush of pubic hair. Her other hand wrapped around Pyrrha’s back and pulled her close, “truly the body of a goddess.”

“I-I don’t know about that,” Pyrrha blushed and smiled, “I’m not perfect.”

“No one is, but you’re close,” Blake smiled and slid Pyrrha’s panties off, following them down to admire Pyrrha’s pussy, small, delicate, and oh so tempting. She fought the urge to fuck Pyrrha right then and there, she could have, and Pyrrha would be hers, but there was no fun in that, “sit back down, spread your legs,” Pyrrha did as she asked, “touch yourself, I want to see your technique.”

“O-oh, okay,” Pyrrha dropped a hand to her crotch, her slender fingers teasing her clit but going no further, “mmm, ah!” She shuddered and pressed harder against her clit.

“Is that all you do?” Blake asked, then smiled as Pyrrha nodded, “oh, Pyrrha, you have so much to learn, for example,” she brushed Pyrrha’s hand aside and slid a finger into her, eliciting a long moan from her, “you shouldn’t punish your clit like that, you’ve got so much more to play with.” Blake made slow, beckoning motions inside of Pyrrha, making her clench around her finger and slide down in her chair.

“Ah, Blake!” Pyrrha moaned and stared at her with hearts in her eyes, “th-that’s so, mmm, good!”

“You think that’s good?” Blake pushed another finger in, smiling as Pyrrha moaned and shuddered more, “god, Pyrrha, you wouldn’t last five seconds with Jaune if this how you act after just two fingers.” Pyrrha didn’t respond, and Blake started to finger her faster, nodding as Pyrrha jumped and moaned, “stay with me, Pyr, you’ve got a long road ahead of you.”

“S-sorry!” God, her voice was so cute, so innocent, so easily corrupted.

“Don't be, just be ready,” Blake pulled her fingers out and gave them a quick lick, then produced the pink dildo, pressing the head against Pyrrha’s entrance. She shoved it in without warning, her face lighting up as Pyrrha arched her back and squirted all over her, “mmm, that’s better.” She left the dildo inside of Pyrrha, standing to grab the blindfold, then returned and placed it around Pyrrha’s head, “can you see? No? Good. I want you to imagine your lover doing this, imagine them thrusting into you, giving you exactly what you want,” Blake stripped naked while she said this, confident Pyrrha would not remove the blindfold, “understand?”

“Y-yes.” Pyrrha moaned, coming down from the orgasmic high.

“Okay,” Blake slowly thrust the dildo back and forth, her other hand fondling Pyrrha’s breasts. She let herself get lost in the rhythm, the gentle thrusts, the cute moans Pyrrha involuntarily let out, the way her chest rose and fell.

“Ah, mmm, Jaune!” Pyrrha moaned out, which made Blake sigh. That wouldn’t work at all, she needed Pyrrha to want her, and only her. So, as Pyrrha came again, Blake pulled the dildo out, then went and grabbed a much larger one, along with a buttplug.

“Pyrrha, sit still,” Blake said, lubing up the buttplug and pushing it in. Pyrrha immediately shot up, clearly not expecting it, and Blake sighed again, “If you’re going to keep moving, I’ll have to tie you down.”

“What, Blake?” Pyrrha reached up for the blindfold and started to stand, but Blake pushed her back down to the chair, holding her steady as she tied her legs open and to the chair, “what are you doing? I don’t want-“ she stopped as Blake kissed her, mostly out of shock than anything else.

“Quiet, Pyr, this is for your own benefit,” Blake circled to the back, locking Pyrrha’s arms behind the chair and cuffing them there, “I can’t have a toy like you moving so much, you might get hurt,” she kissed Pyrrha again, before pushing the tip of the much larger dildo against Pyrrha’s slit, lubing up the tip with her excess juices, “now just breathe, and want me.”

“Blaaaaaake,” Pyrrha moaned loudly as the large dildo was pushed inside of her, spreading her wide, “stop, please, this is too much!”

“I disagree,” Blake smiled, although Pyrrha couldn’t see it, and pushed the dildo in as far as it could go, “you have no experience, and the best way to fix that, is to train,” she grabbed a small vibrator and the remote, taping it to Pyrrha’s clit and setting on low. Pyrrha immediately started twitching, “I can’t have a toy like you that doesn’t know what real pleasure is, and you asked me to help you,” she grabbed a few clamps and attached them to Pyrrha’s nipples, “so I’m going to make you the perfect toy. Now just sit back, enjoy the pleasure, and think of me.” Blake kissed her once more for good measure, then went and sat on Yang’s bed, simply watching and listening to Pyrrha. Hopefully, it wouldn’t take too long for Pyrrha to break, and then she could make her her’s.

~~~~~~~Hours later~~~~~~~

“Ah, Ah, Ah!” Pyrrha moaned and shuddered as she came, it was her tenth of the day, and she was still staying strong, “Blaaaaake, please, let me go!”

“Oh, Pyrrha,” Blake sighed and turned the vibrator up, “Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Pyrrha, why do you fight me so much?” She slowly pulled the large dildo out of her, marveling at how her pussy sprang back to tightness within a few seconds, “I just want to make you feel good, I want you to want me, I need you to want me, for your own sake,” she removed the vibrator, and the clamps, “I want you so badly, Pyrrha, but I don’t want to force you if I don’t have to. I’m so good for you, you’ll understand, just submit, be my toy, and want me.”

Pyrrha shook her head, “l-let me go. I want Jaune, not you. I’m sorry, Blake.”

“After all I’ve done for you, how good I’ve made you feel, you still want that blond idiot that doesn’t want you back?” Blake dragged a finger up Pyrrha’s slit, “fine, I’ll let you go,” she untied Pyrrha’s legs first, then carefully released the handcuffs, before forcing her to the ground and pressing her throbbing cock against Pyrrha’s pussy, “but not without something for myself.”

“Blake, no, stop-“

“Quiet,” Blake forced her cock in, grunting as she struggled to get it deeper, “you’re so damn tight, just let me spread you. Just obey, and want me!”

“Blaaaaaake,” Pyrrha cried, trying to reach back and stop her, but she couldn’t, “please!”

“I said quiet!” Blake commanded between thrusts, “I gave you so much, and I want to give you more, so just let me.” She slammed her cock against Pyrrha’s cervix, making her scream out, “come on, Pyr, want me!”

“Ow, please, stop!”

“Not yet,” Blake kept thrusting as deep as she could, making Pyrrha scream each time, “you have to want me first, you have to need me, once you do, I’ll stop,” she groaned as she pushed as deep as she could and came, “mmmm, just, want me, Pyrrha, it’s all I ask.”

“Blaaaaaaaaaake!” Pyrrha cried as she was filled with cum, her mind still fighting while her body gave in, “I don’t want this, please!”

“Yes you do, they all do, everyone wants me!” Blake said as she started thrusting again, “I’m like a goddess to them, I give them everything they want, and they do what I ask in return,” she leaned down and whispered in Pyrrha’s ear, “I can be your goddess too, I’ll make you feel so good, and then you can do whatever you want, I’ll let you be my toy, I’ll let you worship me, you just need to give in to me.”

“Blake, no, please,” Pyrrha turned her head, trying to look at Blake through her blindfold, “this isn’t right, you know it isn’t,” she quivered as she came, but her mind stayed strong, “please, stop this, I’ll forgive you, just stop!”

“You’ll forgive me?” Blake laughed, a crazed laugh that she had never let out before, “I don’t need you to forgive me, I need you to be mine!” she pulled out of her, then pulled the buttplug out and replaced it with her cock, “give in, Pyrrha, want me, it will feel so good, just stop fighting me!”

“Ow, ow, Blake!” Pyrrha cried, “please!”

Blake growled and came again, long spurts that forced their way through Pyrrha, making her cough up cum and slump against the ground, breathing heavily, “I’m not...letting you go…” Blake pulled out and heaved Pyrrha back into the chair, tying her down once more, “until you want me.”

“B-Blake…” Pyrrha groaned, her head hung as she continued coughing up cum.

“No, shut up!” Blake grabbed the sides of Pyrrha’s head, forcing her mouth against the head of her cock, “the only thing I want to hear from you is, ‘I want you’!” she shoved her cock up into Pyrrha’s throat, making her gag and cry, but she couldn’t pull away. Blake held her tight and fucked her throat relentlessly, not even for pleasure anymore, she simply needed to put Pyrrha in her place. She was the best thing to happen to Pyrrha, and she needed her to realize it. As she came again, thick ropes down Pyrrha’s throat, she growled, “well, what do you have to say?”

Pyrrha coughed and gagged, spilling cum that she had been able to swallow down her face and body, “p-please, no more.”

Blake wanted to scream, to bring down her wrath on Pyrrha, but she just barely held herself back. She grabbed her scroll from her discarded clothes and called Weiss, “get over here, now.” she didn’t wait for a response before hanging up, then simply paced in front of Pyrrha, who was crying and gagging on her cum. When Weiss finally showed up, Blake grabbed her by the shoulder and hissed in her ear, “she isn’t giving in, fix it.”

“Blake, calm down,” Weiss pushed her hand away and stripped naked, a plan already in her mind, “I’ll deal with it, okay?”

“Weiss?” Pyrrha gasped as she heard the heiress come closer, then felt her sit in her lap, “Weiss, please help me!”

“I will Pyrrha,” she leaned forward and whispered in the redhead’s ear, “I’ll help you see the truth,” her hands played through her hair, gentle yet controlling, “you know, Blake cares about you, she cares about everyone, so so much. She just wants you to be happy, just like the rest of us, she wants you to be happy with her,” Weiss switched to Pyrrha’s other ear, “don’t you trust her, Pyrrha?”

“T-trust her?” Pyrrha asked, “y-yes, I trust her.”

“Good, I do too, I trust her with everything I am, because I know she would never disappoint me,” Weiss put her hands on the blindfold, slowly untying it as she whispered, “she just wants you to trust her, too. If you trust her, you can have more pleasure than you ever expected, and she’ll let you treat her like a goddess,” Pyrrha whimpered at this, “do you want her to be your goddess?”

The blindfold came off, and Pyrrha blinked a few times, staring at Weiss with confusion, “my goddess?”

“If you want, she can be,” Weiss motioned behind her back for Blake, who came forward, “just look into her eyes and tell her that you want her,” Weiss slipped out of her lap with one last message, “worship your goddess, and she’ll please you.”

Blake looked down at Pyrrha, her amber eyes locking with Pyrrha’s emerald eyes, “please, I just want you to feel good,” she caressed her face and moved in for a kiss, which Pyrrha gladly accepted, her eyes closing as she moaned, “I’ll let you worship me, if that’s what you want.”

“Y-yes,” Pyrrha whined as the kiss was broken, “I’m sorry, I should have listened, I don’t know-” she stopped as Blake put a finger over her lips.

“Don’t apologize with words,” she motioned to Weiss, who untied Pyrrha, “apologize with actions,” she gently pushed Pyrrha to her knees, “please your goddess, give in to your wants.”

Pyrrha nodded, wrapping her lips around Blake’s cock. It didn’t hurt anymore, it wasn’t rough and painful, only blissful.

~~~~~~Later~~~~~~

Blake groaned and sat on her bed. Pyrrha had left, finally, and she was alone with her team, her confidants, “knock some sense into me,” she clutched her head and groaned louder, “god, the control is getting to my head.”

“Yeah, seems like it, goddess,” Yang teased and looked up at her, “I mean, I love you to death, but that’s, like, a step further.”

“I don’t know, I kinda like it,” Ruby giggled and looked over at Blake, her fingers idly playing at her pussy, “Blake, goddess of women and sex,” she moaned and smiled at Blake, “I think I’ll start calling you that.”

“Ruby, that’s the opposite of sense,” Blake groaned, but she couldn’t deny how it made her feel, “but, if that’s what you want.”

“Thank you, goddess.” Ruby giggled and came, her body quivering as she laid back with a satisfied sigh.

“Speaking of what we want,” Weiss looked away from her scroll to look up at Blake, “you promised tomorrow was for us.”

“Yeah, you haven’t used me in a while,” Yang touched her pussy, “I miss being your cumdump.”

“I made you guys a promise, I won’t go back on it,” Blake laid down, staring at the ceiling, “tomorrow, I’ll play with all of you, okay?” the rest of her team cheered quietly, “but for tonight, play with yourselves, I want to fall asleep listening to my three favorite girls cumming until they pass out.”


	6. Bees and Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you like my writing, and wanna support me more, I started a Ko-Fi.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/stormagedarklord
> 
> I really appreciate the support, even if it’s just Kudos and comments. :)

Blake fell into her room with a groan, trudging over to Yang’s bed and laying in it. She was tired of waiting for the right time, despite her insistence on it. Every time she saw Velvet, she imagined tying the poor bunny up, teasing her for days before finally giving her release with her cock. Every time she saw Coco she thought about burying herself in her ass, cumming buckets deep into her guts and turning her into another cumdump. God, she could use another cumdump right now. Yang was stuck making up some homework she hadn’t finished, despite Blake telling her to. Maybe her influence was slipping? Or maybe Yang was just being Yang, following the rules just enough.

Why couldn’t she be more like her sister? Ruby was an angel, perfectly obedient, completely devoted, and so much fun to play with. Blake could listen to Ruby cum for hours, the quiet praises that passed her lips that she thought Blake didn’t hear, the way she squealed and shuddered when she came, how it didn’t matter how tired she was, she was always willing to cum once more for her goddess. Was she a goddess now? Is that all it took, worship and a name? She’d have to ask Weiss.

Weiss, her pretty informant, the real brains behind everything. Sure, Blake was still very much in charge, but she gave Weiss much more control than she seemed to think, she kept track of the others, made sure they were acting as Blake directed, she intervened when Blake got in over her head, like with Pyrrha the day before. She had known exactly what to do, exactly what to say to get Pyrrha in the right headspace. Maybe she knew more about what Blake could do than even Blake did.

She groaned again, the thought of her girls making her horny, she had promised them a day specifically for them, and none of them were here to receive her pleasure. Well, she’d just have to please herself in the meantime. Blake stripped naked quickly, if her team were here she might have teased them, but they weren’t, so she wasted no time. She played with her flaccid cock, stroking the sixteen inches of soft meat slowly. As she did, she thought about herself. She’d always had an affect on people, they were drawn to her, whether she liked it or not. Others would have called her a natural born leader, and before now, she would have agreed. But now, she wasn’t built to lead, she was built to dominate, to turn minds to her way of thinking, and all it took was the right actions, and a drop of cum.

She was pulled out of her musings by exactly that, a large drop of pre beading out of her tip and landing on her face. God, she was such a grower, going from sixteen inches to nearly double when she was completely erect, her fat shaft growing thicker and visibly throbbing. She started to stroke faster, feeling the pulse of her own heart in her hands as she did so. It was amazing, really, how big she was. It wasn’t unheard of, by any means, but most her size kept themselves to simple work, or pornography, not hunting Grimm and domination.

Her cock twitched, clearly eager for more, and she leaned her head forward to suck her own tip. Precum poured down her throat as she bobbed back and forth, and she felt her mind growing hazy. It was the strangest feeling, she was fully aware of everything going on, but it was like the only important thing was right in front of her, the throbbing cock in her mouth. She pushed herself farther, bringing her hips up and pushing her head forward until her cock was well into her neck. She didn’t gag, she didn’t even struggle, she just eased her cock further and further into her own throat. She felt her balls starting to churn, and she eagerly allowed herself to cum, sending ropes of sticky, delicious, mind warping cum down into her stomach.

For the length of her orgasm, she was in ecstasy, her mind focused on only one thing: how much she wanted more cum in her. When her orgasm subsided, and she pulled out of her mouth, the feeling of want was pushed to the back of her mind, but it lingered there, an unending urge to claim more. Her hands traveled down to her stomach, expecting to rub a belly bulging and full of cum, and she was shocked at how little her belly had grown. She looked down at herself, the bulge wasn’t obvious, but it was certainly there, her normally flat stomach curving outwards just slightly. She sighed, another mystery for her to solve with Weiss.

“Blake?” Weiss entered the room, as if Blake’s thoughts had summoned her, “oh, there you are,” she sounded nervous as she spoke, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, “I, um, wanted to talk to you, make sure we’re on the same page with how things are going, and...maybe get my reward?”

Blake looked down at Weiss, then smiled and nodded, “of course, Weiss,” she climbed out of bed, sitting her and Weiss down on Weiss’s bed, “so, what specifically was it you wanted to talk about?”

“Oh, well, yesterday, with Pyrrha, and later when we were talking, we started calling you goddess, and I wasn’t really sure if that’s-” she stopped as Blake pushed her hair back and kissed her, “-what you wanted.” she finished when Blake broke the kiss.

“I don’t mind, but if you aren’t comfortable with it, I’m not going to make you,” Blake rubbed her cheek and smiled, “I can just be Blake to you.”

“Oh, okay! And uh, on the subject of Pyrrha, I think I know why it took so long to take hold,” Weiss stared into Blake’s amber eyes, “she, uh, couldn’t see your eyes, your captivating, beautiful jewels,” Weiss leaned forward and kissed Blake again, before blushing and pulling back, “sorry. But, it takes everything, your eyes, your mouth, your cock, your cum,” as she spoke her hand slid to Blake’s shaft, idly working it, “we need it all to be truly captivated. You were, kind of just torturing her.”

“Yeah, I know,” Blake sighed and leaned back, “I’ll need to make it up to her, probably in the next few days,” she smiled as Weiss started licking her cock, watching as she was pulled into its spell, “before you go too far, Weiss, how’s it going with Velvet?”

“By the, mmmm, end of the week, ah.” Weiss moaned as she spoke, trying to keep her mouth off of Blake’s cock long enough to get her entire thought out, “I’ll have her, and then, mmmm, you’ll have her.”

“Good,” Blake ran a hand through Weiss’s hair, “anything else we need to talk about?”

“N-no,” Weiss gave Blake’s cock a long lick, and when she looked back at Blake, her eyes shining brightly, “can I have my reward now?”

“Of course, my beautiful cocksucking slut,” Blake smiled as Weiss moaned and practically devoured her cock, bobbing up and down as her neck bulged, “you like when I call you that?” Weiss pushed further down, getting closer to the base of her cock, and Blake took that as a yes, “you know, I love you a lot, Weiss,” Weiss gurgled on her cock and pressed her nose against Blake’s pubes, “and not just your ability to suck my cock like a champion. I can be myself with you, you help me, you keep me in check,” she watched Weiss go up, then all the way back down in one long motion, “like yesterday, you keep me on the right path, mmmm, and, ah, everybody else too.”

Weiss pulled off of Blake’s cock with a gasp, globs of drool dripping down her face, “Blake, you don’t have to sing my praises, I love you too,” she kissed the shaft, creating a line of spit from her mouth to its tip, “but I’d love you more if you filled my stomach to bursting with your cum.”

Blake smiled and guided Weiss to the floor, pushing her rod half way into Weiss’s throat before standing and forcing more of it in, “I just feel like I need to tell you, ah,” she moaned as she facefucked Weiss, “especially with how I treated you before.”

Weiss gurgled and moaned, her hands holding onto Blake’s balls, feeling them churn as they dumped load after load of cum deep into her stomach. She bulged considerably, and cum shot out of her nose as it was forced back up. When Blake finally pulled out, actually dumping all of her seed inside of her this time, she coughed and smiled up at Blake, “you mean the blackmail?” she crawled forward, her stomach swaying with cum as she started to clean Blake’s shaft, “you did what you needed to, to make me understand. I know Pyrrha was a rough spot, but I’m sure she’ll agree with you.”

“I’m not worried about Pyrrha, I’m worried about you,” Blake rubbed her cock across Weiss’s face, smearing excess cum across it, “you deserve to be treated better, and I don’t think I can ever make it up to you.”

“Blake,” Weiss half stood, pushing Blake back to her bed before resting her head on her leg, “you don’t need to make it up to me, you’ve given me a gift better than any hardship you could bring,” her eyes shone brightly as she smiled and said, “you’ve given me pleasure that can never be matched, not in a million years,” she crawled up into bed with Blake, laying next to her as her stomach gurgled and she smiled wider, “and, if I can be so crude, the feeling of being filled with your cum until I’m a bloated mess is fucking wonderful, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

“Weiss,” Blake laid down and stared into Weiss’s eyes, “that was the hottest thing you have ever said to me, and I think I’m going to cum in you again to show it.”

Weiss nodded and opened her mouth, letting out a moan that turned into a gurgle as Blake shoved her cock into her mouth, thrusting her hips back and forth as she rested her head atop Weiss’s belly of cum. She laughed a bit as Weiss’s belly swayed with each thrust, then let out a long moan as she came again, shocked that she had cum so quickly. She felt Weiss swell underneath her, then pulled out and poured the rest on her face. Weiss moaned as she did this, losing herself in the bliss.

“Ah, Weiss,” Blake turned over to look at her cum covered face, “you’re so pretty with my cum on your face.” she kissed her, scooping up a bit of cum as she did so, “do you want more?”

“N-no, I’m good,” she smiled and closed her eyes, “thank you, Blake, I’m going to take a nap.”

“Of course, Weiss, you earned it.” Blake kissed her again, then quietly got out of bed, only to yelp as someone tackled her to the ground. A redheaded someone, whose silver eyes stared greedily at her cock starting to jack it off, “Ruby.”

“Yes, goddess?” Ruby smiled innocently at her.

“Stop that.” Ruby did as she asked immediately, and Blake smiled, it was still good to be in control, “go lay on Yang’s bed, ass in the air,” Ruby did so, waggling her hips teasingly, “hey,” she smacked Ruby’s ass once, making her moan, “what did I say about jumping me for sex?”

“To only do it when I really, really need to,” Ruby lied innocently, moaning louder as Blake spanked her again, “o-okay, maybe you said not to,” she got another spank, even harder, “ah, okay! You said don’t do it!” Ruby rubbed her now red rear and mumbled, “I’m sorry, goddess.”

“You’re usually such a good girl, Ruby,” Blake fondled Ruby’s cheeks, spreading them wide to appreciate her tight, unclaimed asshole, “if you want to call me a goddess, you need to treat me like it,” she gave Ruby’s ass a lick, making her twitch, “so when I tell you to do something, you can’t break the rules,” she licked it again, smiling as Ruby whined, “if you do, you have to be punished.”

“I’m sorry, goddess, please don’t punish me,” she begged as Blake licked her ass more, making her entire body tense, “th-that hole is no good, my womb is the only place for your cum, goddess.”

“Now, Ruby, it isn’t good to lie,” Blake chided before sticking her tongue in Ruby’s ass, making her squeal and spasm. When she pulled her tongue out, she gave Ruby’s ass another smack, “I know I’ve told you to stay clean, and I know you’ve done it,” she spanked her twice more, “so, I’m going to pour all of my seed into your ass, turning it into a gaping, cum filled mess,” Ruby’s entire body shook as she said this, “and that will be your reward.”

“B-but, goddess,” Ruby begged some more, “your cum deserves the best, and my womb is the best plaaaaaaaaah!” she screamed as Blake shoved two fingers into her ass, “mmmm, goddess, please!

“No, Ruby, I told you,” Blake pulled her fingers out before leaning over and kissing Ruby on the lips, “you have to accept what your goddess does, or else she isn’t your goddess anymore.”

“Wait, please don’t leave me, goddess,” Ruby started panicking, but Blake kissed her again to calm her, “I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Blake stroked her face and gave her one last kiss, “and I forgive you, but you still need to be punished,” Blake took her place, lubing the tip of her cock with Ruby’s dripping pussy, “so, I’m going to put all of cum deep into your ass, and you’re going to accept it like the good worshipper you are,” her own cock throbbed as she said this, and she pressed the tip against Ruby’s asshole, “any last words before your punishment?”

“Please be gentle, goddess.”

“I’ll consider it,” Blake said while pushing in, the tight grip of Ruby’s asshole sucking her farther in and making her moan, “ah, you’re so tight here, Ruby,” Blake reached around to feel her cock bulge Ruby’s stomach, rubbing it as she pushed farther and farther in, “I should have done this sooner.”

“N-no, goddess,” Ruby objected, albeit very quietly, “it’s not, mmmm, ah, ah, ah, good, aaaaaaah!” she moaned as Blake started thrusting back and forth, not even close to all the way in, but wanting to savor the moment, “only my womb.”

“You’re so insistent about that,” Blake purred, loving how Ruby’s hole slowly became easier to thrust into, “is there something you need to tell your goddess?”

“I-I-I…” Ruby moaned and turned red, “I want you to breed me, goddess, I want to be your dedicated baby maker,” Ruby squealed as Blake fingered her dripping pussy, “I want to raise the children of a goddess, to bear the next generation of dominators,” Ruby groaned and came as Blake fingered her more, “please, goddess, I need it.”

“Oh, Ruby,” Blake smiled, “I think you’re a bit too young to be my baby maker,” she rubbed Ruby’s belly more, “but, I’ll think about it. For now, you’re going to stay not pregnant until I say otherwise,” she pounded her cock deeper into her worshipper, “do you understand your goddess?”

“Yes, goddess, I understand,” Ruby moaned and nodded into the bed, “I’ll be good, take my birth control, until you make me your breeder.”

“Good girl,” Blake moaned before pushing in as deep as she could, her weighty, cum filled balls slapping against Ruby’s pussy, “are you ready for my cum?”

“N-not yet,” Ruby mumbled, “I want, mmm, to cum again first.”

Blake smiled and started thrusting, each time making her balls slap against Ruby’s dripping slit, “if you cum, then that’s what happens,” she groaned as she felt her balls start churning, ready to release inside of Ruby, “but I’m going to cum soon, and then I’ll let you lay here while I fill up your cumdump sister.”

“Y-Yang doesn’t love you like I do, goddess,” Ruby whined, “I’m always doing what you say,” this earned a spank and a stern grunt, “I try, goddess, I praise you, mmm, and act the best I can. I want to give back even a tiny, ah, bit of the pleasure you’ve given me, mmmm, ah, aaaaaaah!” Ruby came again, momentarily derailing her thoughts, “you deserve the love of everyone, goddess, and I’m willing to show them that, if you ask me to.”

Blake smiled, trying her hardest to hold back her orgasm. Ruby was such a good girl, so committed to Blake’s goals, even if she sometimes got too eager, “I love you too, Ruby, you’re such a good girl most of the time, and you take your punishments well, but I promised your sister I’d use her, and you are still being punished.” She moaned and released her orgasm, flooding Ruby’s guts with cum. Ruby’s belly swelled quickly, but it didn’t hold back the torrent of cum that forced its way out of Ruby’s mouth, filling her cheeks before spilling out as she moaned and leaked cum. Blake pulled out, spurting a few more ropes on Ruby’s butt, before admiring her gaping, twitching, leaking hole. She scooped up some leaking cum and smeared it across Ruby’s ass, then leaned down and kissed her cum coated lips, “rest easy, Ruby, you need it.”

“You’ll be needing it after you’re done with me,” Yang laughed, wrapping her arms around Blake’s midsection and gripping her massive cock, “after all, you promised to use me, and I know there’s plenty of cum in those tanks of yours to fill me until I’m a bloated, mindless, cum-covered mess,” Yang laughed again and kissed the crook of Blake’s neck, “come on, Blake, break me again, just like the first time.”

“Hmm, that’s funny,” Blake pulled Yang’s hands away, turning around and holding her wrists tight, “because this was supposed to be a reward, and somebody,” she tightened her grip on Yang’s wrists, “didn’t do the work I specifically told them to do.”

“Ugh, why does it matter?” Yang groaned and leaned back, “we can’t stay at Beacon forever. After all, you’re the one with the big plans to fuck every woman on Remnant, you can’t do that from here, and it’s not like you’ll leave us.”

“Yang,” Blake smiled and got closer, “my sunshine, my precious cumdump, I know you’re smarter than this,” Blake dropped the smile and bopped Yang on the head, “so stop having cum for brains and think! Until we leave, we are still students, until my work is done here, we are still students, until I have turned every woman at Beacon into a cum hungry whore, we are still students!” Her face was right against Yang’s, “you need to act like one, because if you get kicked out before we’re ready to leave, you’re going to be without me for who knows how long, so straighten up your act!”

“Y-yeah, alright,” Yang gulped and blushed, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Blake sighed and kissed her gently, letting her anger melt away, “I know you’re just pent up, and you haven’t gotten your wants in a while,” Blake pushed her to the bathroom, not breaking the kiss until she had pushed Yang against the tub, “get naked, and get in.”

“Okay,” Yang eagerly stripped and sat in the tub, “it’s like a perfect fit here,” she smiled up at Blake as she stood at the edge of the tub, her leaking cock dripping into it, “I like where this is going, but I’d like it more if you said it.”

“So much sass,” Blake rolled her eyes and smacked Yang with her cock, “you’re going to jack me off, over and over again, draining these nice, full balls, until you’re bathing in my cum like the cumslut you are.”

Yang’s mouth watered as she nodded, “what about clean up? I love your cum, Blake, but it will start to smell if we don’t clean.”

“There’s a shower right next to you,” Blake purred, “when you need to clean up, just drain it there,” Blake rubbed Yang’s head, “if that drain can handle your hair every morning and every night with no problems, it can handle a tub full of cum.”

“God, I fucking love you, Blake,” Yang had hearts in her eyes as she looked up at her, “I never thought me spying on you in the shower would lead to this, but I’m so fucking happy it did,” she started jacking Blake off, “you give me what I want, and I know I can be kind of stupid sometimes, and I don’t really ask for much, but I’m still so glad you keep me around.”

“Shush, you little cumdump cutie,” Blake smiled and caressed Yang’s cheek, “you were the tipping point for me to realize my true purpose, I couldn’t ever get rid of you, even if I wanted to.” She moaned as Yang started licking the tip of her dick, slurping up the pre that dripped from it, “you aren’t stupid either, you’ve just got cum for brains sometimes, which is okay, as long as you remember to use those brains of yours. You didn’t get into Beacon by being stupid.”

“Yeah, mmm,” Yang started to smear the precum across her face, moaning as it stuck to her skin, “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too,” Blake groaned and pushed Yang back a bit, her cock starting to throb, “mmm, first one for my precious cumdump,” Yang’s eyes went wide, and she pointed Blake’s cock at her chest, “ah, mmmm, aaaaah!” She sprayed out cum, coating Yang’s chest in cum, and then her stomach, and then her dripping crotch. It kept flowing, ropes of thick semen that began to settle at the bottom of the tub, “ah, first of many, ah.”

The time started passing quickly after that, Yang’s hands never left Blake’s cock, teasing out every drop of cum they could. Slowly, the tub filled with warm, sticky cum, until it was up to Yang’s stomach, then the bottom of her breasts, then the top. Eventually it was so full that Yang could fully submerge herself, coating her entire body in the creamy cum she so desperately craved. She soaked in the tub as Blake shot one last, weak load over her, and she sank lower after Blake kissed the top of her head, happily lounging in it.

“Ah, enjoy yourself, cumdump,” Blake groaned, her balls drained, her cock flaccid and soft, “Don't stay too long, okay?” Yang nodded but said nothing, and Blake left her to enjoy herself.

“Yang sure had her fun with you,” Weiss said, her belly having shrunk but still bulging slightly, “it took you an hour and a half to fill that tub.”

“Well, thanks for timing,” Blake moaned and laid in Weiss bed, pulling the heiress close to her before looking over at Ruby, who was still laying as Blake had left her, ass in the air, “Ruby, are you okay?”

“I’m staying here until my punishment is over, goddess,” Ruby moaned quietly, her belly still as engorged as before, “I’m being good for you.”

“Oh, Ruby,” Blake sighed and shook her head, “come here, your punishment is over.” Ruby groaned happily, lowering her ass and struggling out of bed to join Weiss and Blake, “you’re a good girl, Ruby, you did good,” she touched Ruby’s asshole, it had returned back to mostly normal, but it was much more pliable than before, “why don’t we all relax and sleep together?” Blake yawned.

“What about Yang?” Weiss asked while snuggling against Blake, her head laying near her breasts.

“She can join us when she’s ready to,” Blake yawned again, “although I’m sure she’ll make a mess when she does.”

“That’s fine,” Ruby giggled and nuzzled Blake, “waking up sticky from cum is nice.”

“I agree with Ruby,” Weiss said, smiling, “have a good rest, Blake.”

“You too.”


	7. A Rabbit’s Natural Habitat

“I’m telling you, Velvet, it’s not the outfit,” Weiss said between bites of food. She was sitting with the rest of her team at lunch, along with Velvet, who had decided to join them to talk with her, “it’s the model.”

Velvet’s ears folded, clearly upset, “what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that Coco is not the right model for what you want,” Weiss sighed, “she’s great, don’t get me wrong, and for anything else she’d be great, but not this.”

“Well, do you have a better idea?” Velvet asked, “it was hard enough getting Coco to model, and after what happened in the studio, there’s been all sorts of nasty rumors spreading.”

This was Blake’s opportunity to step in, “if you need models, we can always help.”

“I appreciate it, really, but, you guys aren’t really…” she stopped as she locked eyes with Blake, then her eyes went wide, “actually, Blake, you could work.”

“You think so?” Blake blushed and pushed her hair back, it was a difficult thing, to blush on command, “I mean, I don’t want to intrude-“

“No, not at all!” Velvet started getting excited, “if you’re free, will you join me and Weiss in the studio after lunch?”

“Sure,” Blake smiled, silently kicking Ruby before she could start complaining, “sounds like a plan.”

“Wonderful!” Velvet stood and clapped her hands together, a large smile on her face, “I’ll go get the studio ready, see you both after lunch!” She rushed off, and Blake immediately turned to Ruby.

“You promised,” Ruby said quietly, “you said I could worship you today.”

“I know, Ruby,” Blake sighed and rubbed her arm, “but this is more important, you know that.”

“I know,” Ruby looked down at the table, “I’m sorry for being greedy, goddess.”

“Oh hush, you’re fine,” Blake smiled and rubbed her arm more, “you can always play with yourself until I get back, to prove how much you want me.”

Ruby perked up and nodded, “yes, goddess.”

“And what about me, Blake?” Yang asked, her eyes begging for something good.

“Nothing,” Blake kept the smile on her face as she leaned forward, “you’ve got work to do, how’s Coco doing?”

“She started handing out the collars,” Yang smiled, but her eyes were pleading for a reward, “apparently a few people have already tried, but no one’s gotten close.”

“Wonderful,” Blake leaned back, “not quite worth a reward, so I think you can just listen to Ruby please herself and not touch anything.”

Yang’s smile faded, and she started to quietly whine, “Blaaaaaaaake, that’s not fair, I’ve been good!”

“Really?” Blake arched an eyebrow, “Weiss, what do you think?”

“About Yang?” Weiss looked up at her, then shrugged, “she’s doing okay, I guess, except for her schoolwork.”

“Now, Yang, remember what we talked about a few days ago?” Blake asked, “you need to do your work, and if you won’t, you won’t get rewards.”

“Mmmmm,” Yang whined a bit louder, then slumped forward, “fine, I won’t touch.”

“Good girl,” Blake smiled and stood, “now if you don’t mind, me and Weiss have a date with a bunny.”

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Oh, there you are!” Velvet said excitedly, handing Blake a white outfit, “I know this isn’t your normal color, but it will look good,” she smiled and looked over at Weiss, “Weiss, can we talk really quick while Blake changes?”

Blake nodded and stepped behind a screen that had been set up. She stripped naked, then studied the outfit she’d been given. A white leotard, accompanied by white fishnet stockings and gloves, and a white bow. She put it all on, surprised at the ample room it gave her cock. Even more surprising, however, was that the outfit seemed to be made to accentuate her more generous assets.

Stepping out from behind the screen, she blushed for real as Velvet and Weiss both stared at her, Velvet with stars in her eyes, Weiss with lusty hearts, “so, this is what Coco was modeling?”

“Yup, exact same outfit, cleaned, of course,” Velvet laughed and clapped excitedly, “I have to say, it looks a lot better on you,” her eyes dipped lower, and she smiled, “it accentuates your dick wonderfully.”

Blake was struck with surprise, “you’re not shocked?”

“Not at all,” Velvet kept her smile as she looked back up at Blake’s face, “after all, Coco has one as well,” she cocked her head as Blake’s eyes went wide, “oh, you didn’t know?”

“I was not made aware,” Blake looked over at Weiss, who was just as surprised as she was, “Velvet, can Weiss and I speak alone for a moment?”

“Of course, I’ll give you some space,” she nodded and stepped out of the studio.

“B-Blake, I swear I didn’t know,” Weiss stammered out, backing up as Blake marched up to her and grabbed her by both arms, staring into her eyes intensely, “Velvet never let me be in the studio when Coco was modeling, she just complained to me about it!”

“I don’t care,” Blake snapped, trying to keep quiet, “is this going to affect how it goes?”

“It shouldn’t,” Weiss assured her, “it might make things with Coco difficult.”

“Dammit,” Blake swore, then her eyes lit up with anger, “Yang, she would have known.”

Weiss cursed as well, “damn that idiot,” she sighed and brushed Blake’s hair back, “look, let’s just get the photo shoot over with, you can punish her later.”

“You’re right,” Blake took a deep breath and stepped away, “Velvet! You can come back in.”

“Oh good!” She walked back in, still smiling, “ready to start posing?”

“Yeah,” she walked with Velvet, standing in front of the camera, “so, I probably should have asked this sooner, but how much is this supposed to be the focus?” She gestured to her cock.

“You are the focus, Blake,” Velvet explained, “your massive bitch breaker is just a nice bonus.” She said it so casually that Blake blushed further, “in fact, you fill that out better than Coco ever could, how big are you?”

Velvet’s questions were so casual that Blake kept getting caught off guard, “uh, s-sixteen inches flaccid.”

“Amazing,” Velvet blushed a bit, then squatted down, placing her palms flat against her legs, “okay, so pose like this sideways to the camera,” Blake did as she asked, “good, straighten your back, we want your chest to show between your arms,” Blake fixed her posture, then looked at the camera and smiled, “tilt your head up a bit, don’t look directly at the camera, look up here,” she raised her hand, and Blake looked at it, “perfect! Hold that for a second!” Velvet took a few pictures, “wonderful!”

Blake straightened back up, rubbing her knees a bit, “so, how big is Coco?”

“Ten inches, but she’s a grower,” Velvet laughed and readjusted the camera, “I think it’s twenty two at full mast, not that I’d ever get to do more than look,” her eyes sparkled, “she’s always worried about breaking me, as if I’m not a huntress in training.”

“Wow, you are...very open about all of that.” Blake could feel her cock starting to grow, and she blushed.

“I mean, why wouldn’t I be?” Velvet asked, “okay, next pose, turn your back to the camera, spread your legs wide, and bend down so I can see your face through your legs,” Blake did so, and Velvet giggled, “hmm, I think you’ve got some competition for camera focus,” she pointed at Blake’s bulging cock, which was now stretching the leotard down between her legs, “that’s okay, it’s still a good photo!” She quickly took a few more pictures, then turned to Weiss, “Weiss, do you want to fix Blake’s issue so we can continue?”

“W-what?”

“I’ll be honest, Weiss, I love the visual of Blake’s cock hanging between her legs in front of her face, but she is the focus, not just her cock,” Velvet explained, “so, I need you to fix it.”

“But, like, here, in front of you?” Weiss blushed a bright red and looked to Blake for guidance, who simply shrugged back at her.

“Weiss, you don’t have to be shy, we’re all friends here,” Velvet said calmly, “plus, I have it on good authority from Yang that you and the rest of your team are quite the rowdy bunch,” she smiled, “so, if you could, please?”

Weiss nodded slowly, walking over to Blake before dropping to her knees and mumbling under her breath, “I’m going to kill Yang.”

“Get in line,” Blake muttered back, “well, do as the bunny says.”

Weiss nodded and pushed the leotard to the side, letting Blake’s cock flop onto her face with a meaty slap.

“Oh, wow,” Velvet watched with bated breath as Weiss started sucking Blake’s dick, “that’s a lot bigger than Coco’s,” her hand slowly slid down her body, until she was pressing into the crotch of her pants, “I’d like if that broke me.”

Blake looked over at her, “Velvet, would you like to touch it?”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t,” Velvet shook her head, a tiny moan escaping her lips as she pressed harder, “I...prefer to watch, it’s why I like being on this end of the camera.”

“Well, mmm,” Blake moaned and pushed farther into Weiss’s throat, “then you can watch for a bit,” she smiled at Velvet, “although if you don’t mind, I’d like some pictures too.”

“I’ve...never shot something so obvious,” Velvet pulled her hand away, only to shove it into her pants, pressing against her wet panties, “I prefer to tease with my photos.”

“Well, ah, consider this a step in a new, mmm, direction,” Blake moaned more, “but make your choice soon, Weiss is about to, ah, ah, drain me dry.” She shoved her cock in, all the way to the base, and smiled when Velvet moaned, the sound of her fingers pressing against her pussy getting louder and louder. She closed her eyes as she came, a pitifully small amount considering what she could have done, but she needed to save it for her bunny. The camera flashed a few times, and Blake nodded as she pulled out, her cock falling flaccid. She tucked it away, then turned to Velvet, “ah, better. So, what’s next?” She asked as Weiss crawled off to the side, her belly unfilled and unsatisfied.

“The, ah, the top,” Velvet pointed to her own shoulders, her hand still moving in her pants, “bring it down, hold it against your, mmmm, chest,” the crotch of her pants was getting darker by the second, and for a moment Blake wished she could see what was happening underneath all those layers, “is that, ah, okay?”

“Yeah,” Blake did it, giving Velvet a show as she ‘accidentally’ dropped it too low, “oops,” Velvet’s knees knocked together, but she stayed standing, “would you like to finish first, maybe get out of those clothes?”

“N-no, I work better like this,” Velvet supported herself against the tripod, “besides, I, mmmm, go for hours and make such a mess, it’s really better if I stay like this,” she looked through the camera, her body shaking, “okay, turn a bit, as if, mmm, ah, ah, you’re seeing the camera, fuuuck!” She moaned, the wet spot spreading down her legs as she kept her hand moving, “s-sorry, you’re...seeing the camera...for the first time.”

“Like this?” Blake asked, dropping her arm a bit so her nipple was just visible.

“Oh, y-yes, that’s great,” Velvet snapped a few pictures, her fingers moving faster as she focused on Blake’s breasts, “this is so, ah, much better than Coco’s shoot, mmm, she, uh, usually stops me by now,” she laughed weakly.

“Why does she do that?” Blake asked, letting the leotard fall away from her chest.

“Oh, fuuuck!” Velvet came again, her pants a dripping mess that got worse by the second, “she, uh, doesn’t like when I get like this, because, mmmm, I start acting, ah, strange.”

“Oh, this isn’t strange?” Weiss said from her spot to the side.

“I get worse, mmm, I start begging for her, and, mmm, I’m a size queen, ah, so I want all of it,” Velvet started drooling, and she shuddered more, “I turn into a complete cock slut, aaaaah, mmmm,” Velvet groaned and stared at Blake, “but, I can still work like this, aaaaah, so, why don’t you, mmm, why don’t you…” she trailed off as she came again, and Blake swooped in to take control.

“You know, Velvet, this would make a good photo set,” Blake purred and stepped up to her, rubbing one of her ears and smiling as Velvet quivered, “the camerawoman, finally on the other side, giving in to those suppressed urges. Don’t you agree, Weiss?”

“Yes, it would be lovely,” Weiss joined her, rubbing Velvet’s other ear and whispering, “and we’re all friends here, so there’s no harm in it.”

“No harm in it?” Velvet nodded along, “yeah, mmm, let’s do it,” she leaned into Blake as her legs finally gave out, “ah, it’ll have to be on the floor, mmm.”

“That’s okay,” Blake picked her up and gently placed her on the ground, unzipping her pants but leaving them on, “it looks more natural like this, like you’re just giving in,” she stepped to the side, “what do you think, Weiss?”

“Don't look at the camera, Velvet,” Weiss said, “you just need to enjoy yourself, let the pleasure wash over you.”

Velvet nodded, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she gave in to her pleasure. She arched her back, thrust her hips forward, and rubbed her pussy like there was no tomorrow, creating a steadily growing pool of her own juices, “fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuck!” She screamed and fell back as she squirted through her pants, spraying all the way to the camera as she came, “ah, mmmm, Coco, mmmm, Blake, fill me with your cock!”

Blake smiled but stayed where she was, enjoying watching the scene unfold, for once, without much of her help at all, “Velvet, if you want me, you just need to ask, we’re all friends here.”

“I do, I want you so badly,” she moaned and squirmed on the floor, her hand refusing to stop, “mmmm, break me in with your bitch breaker, make me your cock slut, fuuuuuuuck!” She came again, and she started to take off her pants, “I’m stripping for you, aaaah, please take me!”

Blake nodded and looked at Weiss, “can that camera record, by any chance?”

“Uh, yup!” Weiss fiddled with the camera and nodded, “you want me to start it?”

“Then get over here, you’re going to help me break my bunny in,” she said while taking off the leotard, but leaving the rest on, “here, Velvet,” Blake pulled the wet pants off of her, and then the wet panties as well, giving Velvet full access to her pussy, which she immediately started fingering, “now, little bunny, which hole do I break in?”

“My asshole, mmmm, gape it wide and make me a drooling mess while I cum for you,” Velvet practically begged, “I want it, please!”

“Of course, bunny,” Blake lifted her up and put herself underneath, her cock pressing against Velvet’s tight hole, “Weiss, guide it in, then ride my bunny’s face.”

“Of course, Blake,” Weiss stripped on her way over, pointing her ass at the camera as she pushed Blake’s cock forward, just enough to enter Velvet, then straddled the two of them as she planted her crotch in Velvet’s face, “eat up, bunny.”

Velvet did so eagerly, burying her face in Weiss’s pussy as Blake started thrusting into her, “ah, fuck, so big!” She moaned, her fingers moving faster and faster, “mmm, give me more!”

“Mmm, quiet, Velvet,” Blake whispered, thrusting faster into her ass, “do you want someone to hear us?”

“Y-yes,” Velvet moaned, “let them see, mmm, you ruin me.”

“Kinky bunny,” Blake smiled and sped up her thrusting even more, “maybe we’ll play together out in the open later, but right now,” she bit Velvet’s ear, “I’m going to break you in, and make you mine, okay?”

“Oh, fuuuuuck, yes please!” She pulled away from Weiss’s pussy, her mouth covered in her juices, “I want to look, mmmm, at you Blake,” she came again, gasping loudly, “ah, ah, when you come I want to see your face!”

“Okay, bunny,” Blake slowed her thrusting, “Weiss, help her up and turn her around, and then, do what you want.”

“Oh, god,” Velvet groaned as Weiss stood her up on shaking legs, keeping Blake’s cock inside of her as she turned around, “Weiss, am I ruined back there?” There was desperation in the question.

“You will be, bunny,” Weiss whispered before shoving her all the way down, forcing her to scream in pleasure as her stomach bulged, “you’ll be ruined, and gaping, and leaking with Blake’s delicious cum,” she started to play with Velvet’s pussy, staying to the side as she helped her bounce up and down, “and then, I’ll eat out that gaping ass of yours, and share that cum with you as we make out,” she pushed two fingers inside of Velvet, thrusting slowly, “all the while Blake’s going to watch and wait, until you beg for more from her,” Velvet came again, squirting all over Blake’s chest, “because you belong to her now, just like me, Yang, Ruby, and nearly one hundred other girls,” Weiss kissed her on the cheek, “and you can help get more, okay?”

“Mmm, that’s, fuck, that’s crazy,” Velvet smiled and looked over at Weiss, “why hasn’t, mmm, anyone done anything about you, then?”

“Because they don’t know,” Blake explained, drawing Velvet’s attention back to her and locking eyes with her bunny, “or if they do, they don’t care, bunny,” she took her hand and pulled her down, face to face as she bounced on her massive cock, “because to them, I’m just a horny girl who can’t be satisfied by just one woman.”

“And, fuuuuck, who are you really?”

“I’m a horny girl who can’t be satisfied by just one woman, and won’t be satisfied until every woman that walks the face of Remnant worships me and the pleasure I give them,” she groaned and smiled, “now kiss me, bunny, and be mine,” she locked lips with Velvet as they came together, filling Velvet’s ass as she soaked her stomach in her juices.

Their kiss was passionate and long, because Velvet refused to let Blake break it. She kept bringing their faces back together, biting Blake’s lip, sucking on her tongue, and being generally greedy for her mouth. When they finally did separate, Velvet smiled at Blake, “wow.”

“Velvet, do you want me?” Blake asked, caressing her face.

“I have never wanted someone more in my life.”

“Good,” Blake smiled, “Weiss, help her off of me, I believe you promised to eat her out.”

“Yeah, I did,” Weiss smiled and stood Velvet on shaking legs, easing Blake’s cock out of her before lowering her back down and starting to make love to her gaping asshole, “mmmm, oh, this is good.”

“Ah, you’re so dirty, Weiss,” Velvet moaned, “eating out my ruined asshole.”

Blake smiled at them both, “girls, I think I’m going to leave you here,” they both whined quietly in response, “I know, but you two are having fun, and I have some serious business to deal with,” she put the leotard back on, “I want you two to please each other until you’re worn out, then come back to the room.”

“Mmmm, ah, yes, Blake,” Velvet moaned, “will you keep the outfit?”

“Yes, Velvet, I like it a lot,” she smiled and ran a hand down her body, “and it might get me a few more girls on the way back.”

~~~~~~Later~~~~~~   
  


Blake stumbled into her room, her hair frazzled, her leotard half on, and her cock coated in her own cum and hanging out of it. The outfit had worked better than she had intended; not only had she left several students cum coated and begging for more, but also a professor, not one that she knew personally, but she was still quite the catch.

“Blake!” Yang sprang out of her bed, her face red and smiling, “oh, I’m so glad you’re back-“ she stopped suddenly as Blake lashed out, sending her reeling with a slap.

“Yang,” Blake spoke quietly, but she radiated anger, “I gave you one job, you were to keep an eye on Coco, and get her ready for me.”

“I did!” Yang cried, clutching her cheek.

“Really?” Blake slammed the door shut behind her as she stalked forward, forcing Yang back, “then why did I have to learn from Velvet that Coco has a cock hanging between her legs?!”

Yang looked away, tears rolling down her face, “I didn’t...I couldn’t…” she sobbed and sat on the ground, “I’m sorry!”

“Yeah, you should be,” Blake growled, “why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought...if I didn’t tell you...you’d give up and just come back to us,” Yang sputtered through her tears, “you want so much, why would you need to bother with us?”

Blake sighed, “because I love you, cum for brains, and you are integral to what I want,” she sat down and pulled Yang close, “but, now you’ve messed up, so you have to be punished,” Yang nodded and cried, “Ruby?”

“Mmm, yes, goddess?” Ruby moaned from up in her bunk.

“How many times have you cum today?”

“Thirty-five,” Ruby moaned and came again, “thirty-six.”

“Okay,” she rubbed Yang’s head, “thirty-six days without me touching you, in any way, shape, or form.”

“Blake!”

“No, you can’t argue,” Blake pulled away, “thirty-six days, starting tomorrow.”

“Y-yes, ma’am,” Yang mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

“Also, Velvet is going to be taking over for you, until I’ve got Coco.”

Yang nodded but said nothing, instead climbing into her bed and curling into a ball.

Blake crawled into Ruby’s bed and kissed her loudly, “please your goddess, she’s had a very long day,” she smiled as Ruby giggled happily, “and make sure to be very, very loud.”


	8. To Dream of Coco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG WARNING AGAIN!
> 
> MORE HEAVY STUFF/NON-CON IN THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

Blake stretched as she stepped out of the closet. It had become something of a tradition over the past week, she’d corner a student or two in a closet, and by the end she’d have five or six cum filled cuties begging for more from her. This time, however, she was met with the stare of Coco Adel, who seemed to be trying to hide a smile, “Blake, I’ve been hearing a lot about you lately,” she dangled a collar in front of her face, “would you like to play, kitty?”

“Coco,” Blake smiled, her eyes briefly traveling down. She couldn’t see Coco’s cock, but she knew it was there, taunting her, “what are the rules?”

“As if you don’t know,” this time Coco did smile, “if you get this collar around my neck before the end of the day, you can fuck me,” she shook the collar, “if you don’t, I fuck you, relentlessly.”

“Mmm, I’m sure Velvet’s told you my secret,” Blake took the collar and pocketed it.

“And she told you mine,” Coco put her hands on her hips, “although, I’ve heard you’ve got something special going on, hmm?”

“Sounds like hearsay,” Blake said, her eyes sparkling, “keep an eye open,” she smiled and turned on her heel, “and, uh, don’t look in that closet if you want a surprise for later.”

She walked away, listening as Coco slowly opened the door, then let out a laugh. Oh, she was going to be a fun challenge.

~~~~~~~~~  
  


“So, Blake, what are you going to do?” Velvet asked as she bounced on her cock, “Coco hasn’t been gotten yet, and she’s left many a ruined ass.”

“Well,” Blake moaned as she kissed Ruby, her fingers pumping in and out of her pussy, “that’s what I need you for,” she turned and kissed Weiss, who was playing with herself loudly, “because, based on what you’ve told me, Coco cheats, which means I’m going to do the same.”

“Blake,” Velvet laughed and stroked Blake’s chest, “how are you going to do that?”

“Well, mmm, I’m going to give you some medicine, and you’re going to give it to Coco, secretly,” she pulled Velvet closer and kissed her loudly, “then, mmm, you’re going to take Yatsu and Fox, and make sure they aren’t around, while I break into your room, and claim my prize.”

“Ooo, playing dirty, Blake,” Velvet laughed and moaned as Blake came inside of her, “mmm, it will work though.”

“I know,” Blake leaned forward, putting Velvet on her back as she started thrusting more, “you’ve been an immense help, Velvet.”

“Ugh,” Yang groaned and stormed out of the room, her face red.

“Oh, finally,” Weiss pulled her fingers out of herself and flopped to the side, “I thought she’d never leave.”

“Yeah,” Ruby fell over as well, her fingers not stopping, “if she’d just been good, mmmm.”

“Yeah,” Blake pulled out of Velvet, her cock standing hard and coated in cum, “clean me up, girls, then you can go punish Yang more,” she smiled as Weiss and Ruby started working diligently, “and, Velvet,” Blake pointed to her bedside table, “take that medicine, and make sure Coco takes it,” she smiled more as Velvet struggled up and did what she asked, “do well, and I’ll let you have fun with Coco after I’m done with her.”

  
~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~  
  


Coco sat drowsily on her bed, staring at her scroll. Three hours until Blake was out of time, three hours to see if she measured up, or was just another cocky slut. She rubbed her eyes, she’d been so tired since lunch, but she had to stay awake, if she let her focus slip, Blake might sneak up on her. Even in her own room, she wasn’t safe, especially since the rest of her team was out doing...whatever. Probably having a threesome with Velvet in the middle. Her cock started throbbing at the thought, and she shook her head, she couldn’t get horny, not yet, she needed to stay focused.

She blinked her eyes, and she was suddenly on her side, looking up at the muddled figure of Blake. She was saying something, but she couldn’t understand her. She felt something wrap around her neck, and though her brain started screaming for her to wake up, she couldn’t do it. Her eyes shut, and she was whisked off to a deep sleep.

When she woke from her dreamless sleep, the first thing she noticed was that she was chained to a wall, her arms suspended above her. The second thing was her nakedness, even her sunglasses were gone, and she groggily scowled at this. The third, and most embarrassing thing, was her cock, it had been locked up, in a chastity cage, “what the hell?”

“Oh, someone’s finally awake,” Blake’s voice echoed in her ears, and she looked around, realizing she was in team RWBY’s room. She saw Blake lounging on one of the lower beds, with Weiss and Ruby naked next to her, “have a nice sleep, any dreams you want to share?”

“Blake, what the fuck is this?” Coco felt very close to snapping, and she pulled fruitlessly at her cuffs. They were a lot stronger than she thought they would be, “this isn’t part of the game!”

“The only rule you gave me was I had to get the collar on you, and my reward is getting to fuck you,” Blake smiled and rubbed the massive bulge in her pants, “and I’ll get my reward, but first, I want to talk, because after I’m done with you, you won’t really want to anymore.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Coco snapped, “and uncuff me, or I’ll scream!”

“No one will hear you,” Blake got smoothly out of bed, “I’ve made sure that no one can interfere, because you are a very important catch,” she walked up to Coco and squatted down in front of her, “now, ms. Adel, I really would like if you are completely honest with me, because it will be so much worse for you if you don’t,” she grabbed her face, bringing her up to eye level, “what, the fuck, did you do to my precious cumdump, Yang?”

Coco smiled and spat at Blake, “so that’s what this is all about, you’re jealous I’m fucking your girl and doing better than you could?” She kept her smile even as Blake slapped her.

“Trust me, Coco, you’re not doing better,” Blake spat back, “but you did something. It took longer than I wanted, I really don’t like punishing my girls like I had to, but she finally caved and told me the truth,” Blake smirked, “you’ve been naughty, fucking her behind my back, getting all sorts of secrets that aren’t supposed to be yours. What did you plan on doing with all that information?”

“Stopping your freaky sex cult, for one,” Coco snarled, “you’re a fucking psycho, I don’t know what you’re doing to those girls, but you messed up when you came after mine,” she struggled against her cuffs again, “what do you do, drug them? Threaten them? Yang wouldn’t tell me.”

“You really think I could drug or threaten that many girls without someone tattling?” Blake laughed, “no, you don’t understand, Coco, the only thing I’m doing, is opening their eyes to the truth.”

“And what’s that? That you’re some secret sex goddess?”

“Hmm, guess you’re not all stupid in there,” Blake smiled, “yeah, I’m a goddess of sex, I give them so much pleasure that is so much better than anything they could ever experience from anyone else, and it makes them want me. They’ll do what I ask, but don’t start thinking they’re slaves,” she said as Coco opened her mouth to speak, “they have completely free will, they are simply...compelled to do as I say.”

“Sounds like bullshit,” Coco smirked back at her, “what is it actually?”

Blake sighed, “Ruby, will you go fetch your darling sister?” She didn’t break away from Coco as she heard Ruby step away, “I’ll show you what I mean, with the girl you tried to turn against me,” she moved to the side as Ruby walked Yang out, her stomach laden with cum and her body coated in it. Her eyes were unfocused until she saw Blake, and then they lit up like stars, “Yang, how are you doing?”

“Better,” she smiled and giggled, “so much better.”

“That’s good, now, would you mind feeding Coco some of my cum? She’s being naughty, and I want her to listen better.”

“Okay,” Yang smiled and walked over to Coco, pressing her face against her cum filled pussy, “drink up, Coco, you’ll understand soon.”

“Let go of me!” Coco gurgled as cum dripped into her mouth, trying and failing to fight it. She tried to avoid swallowing, but as more and more filled her mouth, she accidentally swallowed, and her mind started buzzing. It was quiet, but it overwhelmed her thoughts, “no more, let go of me!” Cum drooled out of her mouth, and she spat out the remaining cum as Yang was pulled away, “fucking sickos!”

“Good girl, Yang, you can be done,” Blake said before squatting back down in front of Coco, “you know, it’s rude to not eat what’s given to you,” Blake scooped up some of the cum that had dripped and pushed it into Coco’s mouth, “and it’s especially rude to curse at the people that just want to help you.”

Coco gagged as Blake’s fingers pushed deeper into her mouth, forcing her to swallow more cum as the buzzing started getting louder, “stop!” She begged, “whatever you’re doing to me, stop it!”

“Now, why would I do that?” Blake smiled a wicked smile, “after all, you’ve been a very naughty girl, and I’m going to turn you into a useless cumdump.” She stepped back and started stripping, making sure to tease her cock out slowly, “I’m going to make you addicted to me, and then I’m going to break you until the only thing you want is my cum in every single one of your holes,” she finally got her cock out, her hand rubbing it as it grew bigger, “I’m going to make you worse than Yang, so completely addicted to my cum that you’ll beg me to fill you, even when you’ve already got your fill, it’ll never be enough.”

“You’re sick,” the buzzing wouldn’t stop, and it was making it very hard to argue, “you’re a psycho!”

“Call me what you like, it won’t save you,” she pressed her cock against Coco’s mouth, “now, open up wide, and if you bite me, I’ll take out your teeth,” she had a crazed looked in her eye as she said this, “after all, you won’t need them when all you’re doing is guzzling cum.”

Coco looked up at her, and the buzzing got stronger. It was the strangest sensation, her rational brain was screaming at her to not listen, to fight back, but the rest of her brain said to give in, to silence the obnoxious buzzing. Hesitantly, her mouth opened, and Blake immediately shoved her cock as deep as it could go, making her gag and choke. She could feel her air getting cut off as Blake ruthlessly fucked her face, and she started to gurgle in pain. Her chest was starting to hurt, from the lack of air and the ruthless pounding, and she started to shake, trying to get Blake to pay attention. Her chest was on fire, she could see spots, and as her eyes started to unfocus Blake finally pulled out, shocking her body as she gagged and dry heaved, taking deep panting breaths, “you bitch, that fucking hurt!”

“Yeah, I know it did,” Blake shoved into her mouth again, silencing any further complaints, “but don’t worry, you’ll forget all about the pain soon enough,” she groaned and started cumming, filling Coco’s stomach.

Coco gagged and fought against her handcuffs, making them dig into her wrists. She didn’t want this, she didn’t want the pain, she didn’t want Blake’s cum pumping into her. She wanted to be free of her cuffs, she wanted to beat Blake into the fucking ground, she wanted Blake’s cum in her. No, she didn’t want that...she wanted Blake’s cum. Blake’s cum was good, she wanted Blake to give her more, to give her more cum. More cum, more cum, more cum.

“Well, what do you have to say?” Blake asked, smearing her cock across Coco’s face.

“M-more…” Coco gagged as some cum came rushing up, pouring out of her mouth and covering her bulging stomach, “m-more…”

“Does it still hurt?”

“Y-yes…”

“Don't worry, you’ll forget the pain soon enough,” Blake said again, shoving her cock back into Coco’s mouth and holding it there.

Coco’s chest and brain screamed in pain as her oxygen was slowly cut off, and she felt herself crying as her vision grew spotty. She felt like she was dying, and she didn’t want to die.

Suddenly, she was shooting up in bed, clutching her chest and looking around wildly. She was in her room, and the only other person there...was Blake, “Blake, what?”

“Hey, it’s okay,” she looked ashamed as she put a hand on Coco’s shoulder, “you’ve been tossing and turning for hours, mumbling a lot of nonsense.”

Coco took a few deep breaths, it had all been a dream, a nightmare. Even still, she checked her body for any proof to the contrary. Her wrists were clean and unmarred, her stomach was it’s normal size, and she didn’t feel hopelessly addicted to Blake’s cum, “what happened?”

“It’s my fault, I got into a conversation with Velvet about how to get the collar on you, and she mentioned that you cheat,” Coco blushed at this, she had definitely not played fair before, “so, I asked her to give you some sleeping pills, to make you drowsy and easier to catch.”

“She gave me too many,” Coco finished her apology for her, “ugh, Velvet.”

“Yeah, I got in here just fine and got the collar on you, and then you passed out,” Blake tightened her grip on Coco’s shoulder for a second, “I’m sorry.”

Coco watched her for a moment, then cracked a smile, “you reap what you sow, I guess,” she grabbed Blake’s arm and pulled her into bed with her, “and, you did win, so, you can still fuck me, if you want,” her brain hummed happily at her when she said this.

“Are you sure?” Blake asked, “I mean, after what I did-“ she stopped as Coco took off her pants, spreading her legs as her cock stood half erect.

“Get your pants off and fuck me,” Coco said, her brain humming loudly until she did, “stuff that massive cock of yours deep into my ass until you cum.”

Blake nodded and took off her pants as well, lining up her hardening cock with Coco’s asshole, “I’m going in dry, so it’s gonna hurt a bit,” she smiled and pushed in, “Don't worry, you’ll forget about the pain soon enough.”

Coco’s eyes went wide, both from how Blake stretched her, and what she had said, “what?”

“Shh, Coco, just let it happen,” she pushed more in, making Coco wince and arch her back, “you’ll forget all about the pain,” she leaned forward, staring into Coco’s eyes and smiling, “soon, there will be only pleasure,” she kissed Coco, and Coco moaned into her mouth.

“Ah, wait,” Coco felt her mind running in circles to try and understand, “did it, actually happen?” She sputtered as she came, shooting a few weak loads across her stomach.

“Did what happen?” Blake’s smile grew, and she started thrusting faster.

“You, kidnapped me, and raped me, and-“ she stopped as Blake kissed her again.

“Now, why would I do that?” Blake asked, keeping her eyes locked with Coco’s, “after all, I just want you to be my cumslut,” she moaned and started cumming inside of Coco, “now, just forget about your silly dream, and want me.”

Coco moaned as Blake kissed her again, cum slowly flooding her stomach. It was good, Blake was good, Blake’s cum was so good. She was safe with Blake, she would never be hurt with Blake, she wanted more of Blake’s cum. More of Blake’s cum, more of it, more and more, it was never enough. More cum.

More cum.

More.

More...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Coco woke up again, face down in her bed, her ass aching. She was coated in drying cum, and she could feel her stomach bulging. She hesitantly reached back, confirming what she already knew, her ass was gaped open, and leaking so much cum. She groaned and rolled over, trying to make sense of what had happened.

There was a collar around her neck, so she was certain that the person that had left her like this was Blake. But, she didn’t remember ever seeing her, except…

“Fucking hell,” she sat up and groaned as her stomach threatened to throw up all the cum inside of her. It was a weird feeling, she liked it, but she hated Blake at the moment. She looked for her scroll and, upon finding it, opened it, intent on calling Velvet. Instead, she found a message from Blake.

“Hey, Coco, I’m sure you’re confused, come to my room and I’ll explain everything, and give you a treat.”

Coco groaned again, crawling out of bed and jumping into the shower. By the time she was done, she’d gotten nearly all the cum off and out, although not enough that her stomach didn’t bulge. She threw on whatever she could find, for once too upset to actually care what she was wearing, and stormed out to Blake’s room.

“Ah, there she is,” Blake smiled at her as she entered the room, “I see you got my message.”

“Blake, what the fuck?”

“Yeah, look, before you get too upset, what do you remember?”

Coco crossed her arms and explained everything, her crazy dreams, waking up coated and filled.

“Okay,” Blake had a smile on her face, “so, what do you want to remember?”

“What?”

“Well, you’ve got three options in front of you,” Blake kept her smile, “I can make you forget everything, except how you belong to me, I can make you only remember the good bits, or you can keep it all.”

“How...the fuck?” Coco stomped up to her, “What the fuck? What did you do?!”

“That’s up to you,” Blake smiled and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her lips that she melted into, “tell me what you want to remember, and I’ll make it so.”

Coco stared into her eyes, “I don’t want it, just take it away.”

“Okay, on your knees,” she pushed Coco down and dropped her pants, “drink my cum, my precious cumdump, and forget everything but how much you want my cum.”

Coco nodded, taking Blake into her mouth. She bobbed back and forth, trying to get Blake to cum as soon as possible, she wanted her to cum, she needed her to cum, to take away the bad memories. She needed her to cum, she needed her cum. It rushed down her throat, and her mind went blank. She needed more cum. More cum. More, and more, and more.

“Ah, mmmm, good girl, good cumdump,” Blake shot a few more spurts down her throat, then pulled out, “now you just sit there and think about my cum, it’s all you need.” As she left her there, Weiss popped her head over the top bunk, followed by a whining Ruby, “so, what happened to her?”

“Vivid nightmares and hallucinations, probably from that sleep medication you gave her,” Weiss recited the excuse from memory, holding Ruby back as she tried to get closer, “probably shouldn’t use it anymore.”

“Yeah,” Blake sighed, then smiled, “but, I convinced her I could make her forget, so that’s something.”

“Yeah, but if you keep doing it, you won’t get out of Beacon before you graduate,” Weiss smiled back at her, “after all, you’ve got about a hundred girls left, and Glynda.”

“Glynda is going to be a pain,” Blake shook her head, “doesn’t matter, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there, you two have fun, send Coco back to her room when she wakes up from this,” Blake pulled her pants back on, “I’m going to claim a few more before the sun sets.”


	9. Punishing the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to NightshadeDandelion for giving me the idea for this. :)

“Blaaaaaaake!” Yang was on her knees begging as Blake fucked another nameless girl, some third year who’d gotten too curious, “please!”

Blake moaned and came into the girl, kissing her passionately as she pumped her full of cum, before breaking the kiss and saying, “Yang, you still have a week.”

“But I’ve been good!” Yang begged, “I haven’t done anything wrong!” She whimpered as Blake pulled out of the girl and wheeled around to look at her.

“You haven’t done anything wrong because you haven’t been allowed to do anything,” Blake raised her voice, “and if you were really good, you wouldn’t be begging!”

Yang shrank back, but kept talking, “Blake, please, I just want you!”

“Yeah, I know. Weiss!” She shouted.

“Yes, Blake?” Weiss asked.

“Get rid of her,” she gestured to the girl on the bed, “and find Ruby, I need her.”

“Yeah, can do,” Weiss did as she was asked while Blake stood up, stretching as her cock went limp, “hey, come on, your goddess is done with you.”

“Goddess,” the girl mumbled, hearts in her eyes as she was guided out of the room.

“Finally, we’re alone for a bit,” Blake sighed and slapped Yang, “now, you listen very closely, because it clearly hasn’t gotten through, no matter how many times I have to say it,” she slapped her again, “you are being punished, you don’t get to have me, and your begging just makes me want to punish you more,” she lied just a bit, she actually enjoyed listening to Yang beg, but she needed her cumdump to listen, “you have one week left, and once it is over, then, and only then, will you be allowed to touch me and have me again.”

“But, Blake,” she took the next slap and kept talking, “I’m your cumdump! Who else can you fill up like me?”

“Well, Coco for one,” Blake said, “despite how you nearly fucked that up, she’s an even bigger cumdump than you, she’s hopelessly addicted to it. But even without her, there are plenty of girls I still need to fuck, and I could easily make them one if I wanted,” she slapped Yang one more time, “you are only special because I allow you to be, do not fuck it up and lose that privilege.”

Yang gulped and nodded, “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” she stepped back as Ruby bounced into the room, peppy as ever, “Ruby, how’s my good girl?”

“Good, goddess,” Ruby smiled and kissed her, “Weiss told me you needed me.”

“Yes, I do,” she started undressing Ruby, and she blushed a deep red, “your sister is being a bad girl, and her punishment clearly isn’t enough,” she pulled Ruby’s shirt off, then her bra, “so, you’re going to help.”

“Goddess,” Ruby moaned as Blake finished stripping her, her pussy already dripping wet, “what do you want me to do?”

“Get your sister naked, tease her as much as you want,” Blake commanded, “and be very rough, but no blood.”

“O-okay,” Blake could hear the hesitation in her voice.

“Ruby, it’s okay,” Blake assured her, “don’t think of this as you and your sister, think of it as you and someone that has made your goddess very, very upset,” Ruby’s eyes lit up, “good girl, make your goddess happy.”

Ruby turned to her sister as Blake stepped away, and she frowned, “Yang, you made my goddess upset,” she slapped her, “get naked for your punishment, and be quick about it.”

Blake nodded and whispered, “good girl,” then started rooting around under her bed, she heard a few more smacks, along with Yang moaning, but she kept herself distracted by grabbing every toy Ruby could use to punish her sister. Vibrators, clamps, dildos, a buttplug, and the one she was most excited for, a very large, double ended, strap on. She came out from under the bed to see Ruby groping her sister’s chest from behind, twisting her nipples as she bit into her neck and shoulder.

“Come on, Yang,” Ruby growled, channeling some sort of hidden anger, “take your pants off,” of course, she was fingering Yang through her pants, making it very difficult for the blonde to do so, “I want to see that pretty pussy that my goddess used to use before you acted up.”

“Mmm, Ruuuuby,” Yang whined as her sister fingered her, “I can’t!”

“That’s fine,” Ruby smirked and literally tore Yang’s pants off, throwing the scraps of clothing away as she started roughly fingering her some more, “you’re a bad girl, Yang, a very, very bad girl.”

“No, I’ve been good!” Yang cried and shivered as Ruby’s fingers sped up, “ah, ah, aaaaaaaah!” She came and slumped back against Ruby, but her sister’s fingers only got faster, “no, Ruby, it hurts!”

“My goddess said it’s okay to hurt you,” Ruby growled in her ear, her hand going faster than was normal for a person. But she wasn’t just any person, she was a huntress, with a speed semblance. Her fingers were a blur as the pushed deeper into Yang, making her scream, “you’ve been bad, and I have to punish you.”

“Mmmm, Ruby!” Yang had tears running down her face as she came again, “please, stop!”

“Okay, Ruby, stop for a second,” Blake ordered, smiling as Ruby released her sister and she slumped forward, “put these on her,” she handed Ruby the clamps, as well as the small vibrator, “then shove this in her and make it stay with this.” She handed her a large dildo and buttplug, “okay?”

“Blake, what is she doing?” Yang choked back tears as Ruby pushed the dildo into her ass, “Blake!”

“Quiet!” Ruby shoved the dildo harder, making Yang gasp and moan, “don’t address my goddess, you don’t deserve to!”

“Blake, please-“ Yang moaned, until Ruby covered her mouth.

“I said quiet!” Ruby followed the dildo up with the buttplug, “you don’t speak!”

“Mmph, mmmm,” Yang mumbled into Ruby’s hand, before moaning as Ruby clamped her nipples.

“Ruby, let her speak,” Blake ordered, “I want to hear her begging.”

“Mmmm, Ruuuuuuby,” Yang moaned and tossed her head back, her face contorting between pleasure and pain, “it hurts!”

“I’m only doing what my goddess asks,” Ruby explained while taping the vibrator to Yang’s clit, “if you had done that, you wouldn’t be in this position.”

“I’m sorry!” She cried, but the pleasure written on her face betrayed her, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She moaned as the vibrator turned on, “mmm, punish me more!”

Blake smiled and pulled Ruby away, then squatted down in front of Yang, grabbing her under her chin to keep her looking at her, “you like this? You like being abused like this, having no control as your sister makes you feel unending pleasure?”

“Mmm, yes, Blake,” Yang panted, her eyes rolling back, “I’ve been a bad girl, I need to be punished more!”

“Heh,” Blake smiled and slapped her, “like that?” Yang nodded, earning herself another slap, “well, Ruby is going to have free reign to do whatever she wants to you, okay? Once I tell her to stop, you’ll have to wait the rest of the week to touch me, so you had better enjoy this.”

Yang whimpered, “I still have to wait a week? Why?”

“Ruby, tell her why,” she walked past Ruby, picking up the strap on, “but first,” she stepped around Ruby, inserting the long, thick dildo into her dripping pussy before strapping the harness on her, “there, now you have your own cock to punish this bad girl with,” she jolted a bit as Ruby kissed her, “heh, I’m glad you enjoy it.”

“Yang,” Ruby turned back to her sister, brandishing her twelve inch, plastic phallus, “you have to wait a week because the goddess said so, and you have to do what she says,” Ruby pressed the tip of the dildo against Yang’s mouth, “I know you have a hard time following the rules, but if you don’t, you make my goddess angry, and no one likes it when she’s angry,” she pushed the tip farther in, smiling as Yang welcomed it, her tongue swirling around the pink cock, “she isn’t as nice, she plays with us less, she punishes us for every little thing,” she started pushing deeper, “so, can you please just follow the rules, Yang? Help the goddess, follow her, and if you won’t,” she started thrusting hard with the cock, making Yang gag as it stabbed the back of her throat. It wasn’t soft like Blake’s dick, it was hard, not meant for bending, so it simply jabbed against the back of her throat, “I will personally see to it that you are punished, I will turn you into a begging, quivering mess, and then I will drag you in front of my goddess,” she pulled out, making Yang gag harder and drool large globs of spit on the floor, “and drag an apology out of you, one painful pleasure at a time.”

“Oh fuck, Ruby,” Blake moaned and sat back on the bed, her cock rock hard, “that was so hot, you wonderful sadist,” she started stroking her cock, and both Yang and Ruby looked at her expectantly, “go on, drag the apology out of your toy, I want her to scream from pain and whimper from pleasure,” she saw Ruby’s face light up, and she smiled as she slapped her sister before moving to the other side, dragging a hand down Yang’s body, “punish her.”

“Yang,” Ruby spanked her sister’s ass before sliding the strap on against her quivering, wet pussy, “apologize to your goddess,” she started slowly thrusting between Yang’s thighs, “Don't look at her, just apologize.”

“Mmm, Blake,” she shuddered as Ruby spanked her, “Blake,” another spank, “Mmm, g-goddess,” she whimpered, expecting another strike, but none came, “goddess, I’m sorry, I betraaaaaaaah!” Her apology became a loud moan as Ruby pushed into her, giving Yang her first true pleasure in nearly a month, “mmm, ah, I, mmm, I betrayed you, I lied to you,” she hissed as Ruby grabbed her sides, digging her nails in, “ah, fuck, I, ah, I was selfish, and disrespectful, and, mmmm,” Ruby started thrusting faster, “I didn’t think at all. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, mmm,” Ruby’s hips started slapping against Yang’s, “and I don’t deserve your love. You’re a beautiful creation, goddess, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Blake blushed at the apology, still stroking her cock, “Ruby, was that good enough for you?”

“Goddess,” Ruby smiled, “if you accept it, then yes,” she didn’t stop thrusting, “can I keep punishing her?”

“Of course,” Blake moaned, “after all, she was a bad, mmm, girl.”

“What?” Yang cried as Ruby started thrusting harder and faster, “but I apologized!”

“Quiet!” Ruby spanked her sister twice, “your goddess said you need to be punished, so you will be punished!”

“That’s right,” Blake moaned, her cock twitching as she stood up, standing next to Ruby and dangling the tip in front of her face, “and as the one who carries out my will, you get a treat. Drink my cum, Ruby, let the seed of your goddess fill your stomach.”

Ruby eagerly took Blake’s tip into her mouth, suckling as the warm seed flooded her throat, and she drank quickly to keep it all down. As she drank, she started thrusting faster, unconsciously tapping in to her semblance, and making Yang moan loudly.

The busty blonde buried her face in the floor, trying to muffle the moans that she could no longer stop. She had lost count of how many orgasms she had had, Ruby’s speed only accelerated the already quick time. She was going numb to the feeling, her body stopped responding, her mind went blank, she started drooling as her eyes rolled back.

“Mmm, good girl,” Blake pulled her cock away from Ruby, enjoying the quiet whines from her, “Don't stop punishing her, okay?” Ruby whined and nodded, and Blake moved in front of Yang, tilting her head up as she studied her blank eyes, “hey, cumdump, are you there?”

“B-Blake...gooooooooood,” she mumbled, incapable of forming a coherent thought.

“Hmm, well, I do have something for you,” she scooped up some cum from the tip of her cock, then smeared it across Yang’s tongue, “that should tide you over for the next week.”

“Mmmmmmmmm,” Yang groaned and fell weakly to the floor, sliding off of Ruby and twitching, “thank you…”

“Don't thank me yet, since I am being so generous, Ruby gets to punish you every day until your punishment is over,” she smiled as Ruby gasped excitedly, “you can take a small break now, then she gets to use you some more.”

“Noooooooo,” Yang whined, “yooooouuuuuuuuu.”

“No, cumdump, you’re still being punished,” she stood and went to grab Ruby, “I’m taking your sister, and I’m going to tell her exactly what she’s going to do to you.”

Yang moaned, watching them walk away. She was equal parts terrified and excited for the rest of the week, and she drifted off as a wave of tiredness washed over her.


	10. Too Late for Prevention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOPS! ANOTHER BIG WARNING!!!!
> 
> NON-CON IN THIS CHAPTER!!  
> (Poor Glynda)

“Ms. Belladonna!” Glynda shouted as she slammed a stack of papers on her desk, “Beacon is an academy that takes issues such as this very seriously,” her green eyes glared at the uninterested Faunus girl sitting in front of her, “so if you could please explain yourself!”

Blake looked down at the stack of papers, barely able to make out the names on it. Pyrrha, Nora, Coco, she couldn’t help but smile as she looked back up at Glynda, “I don’t understand the problem, ms. Goodwitch,” she leaned forward on the desk, unfazed as the crop came slamming down inches from her hands.

“You don’t understand,” Glynda snarled, “then let me explain,” she fixed her glasses on her face, “I have here one hundred and fifty seven counts of sexual assault against you, coming from staff and students alike,” she smacked her crop down again, “that is nearly every female in this school! Furthermore, I have, from a select few students, accounts of further crimes, including blackmail, giving alcohol to a minor, and two separate accounts that I can only describe as torture!”

“Hmm,” Blake smiled wider, “that’s a lot,” she sat back and put her feet up on Glynda’s desk, “too bad it’s all bullshit.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s bullshit, I mean, come on,” Blake rolled her eyes, “one hundred fifty seven? One or two, maybe I’d believe that, but that egregious number?”

“Very well,” Glynda sighed, “girls, will you come in here.”

Blake looked back as Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby walked in, and she fought to contain her smile. Everything was going exactly right.

“Now, I know this will be difficult, but I need you to tell me what you told me four days ago.”

“Oh, about Blake?” Ruby asked, smiling, “she’s wonderful!”

“Miss Rose, I need you to tell me the truth-“

“I am, Blake is absolutely amazing!” She giddily clapped, before running up to Blake and hugging her from behind, “she makes us all feel so good, and she’d never hurt us!”

Glynda’s jaw went slack, and she shook her head, “ms. Nikos, perhaps you can be of more help-“

“Oh, Blake is amazing,” Pyrrha agreed with Ruby, her fingers twitching slightly.

“Ms. Nikos, you were bawling into my shirt this morning,” she shook her head, “Ms. Schnee-“

“Yeah, Blake is good.” She smiled and shrugged, “frankly, I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

This was too much for Glynda, and she smacked her crop against the desk, “Ms. Belladonna! What have you done to these girls! They are clearly terrified to tell the truth and insist on spewing these lies!”

“You’re the only one spewing lies, Glynda,” Blake dropped her feet to the ground and stood up, “so sit down,” she snapped her fingers, and Pyrrha activated her semblance, forcing Glynda down with the metal she’d planted, “shut up,” she snapped again and Ruby zipped around, wrapping a red strip of cloth around Glynda mouth, gagging her, “and listen,” she snapped yet again, and Weiss placed her scroll in her hands, “I have been working for months to get to this moment, and it’s only you and a few more left,” she shoved the scroll in Glynda’s face, showing the puny list of names remaining, “so, after I’m done with you, you’ll stay out of it, okay?”

Glynda tried to speak, then glared at Blake until she motioned for Ruby to pull the gag out for a moment, “I am the deputy headmistress and a huntress, you will release me this instant, and you will be placed under arrest!”

“And here I was thinking you’d have something interesting to say,” Blake sighed, and motioned for Ruby to put the gag back, “I guess it doesn’t matter, you’ll start begging for me soon enough,” she scooped up Glynda’s crop and pushed the desk to the side, “Pyrrha put her on the floor, ass up, face down,” she smiled as Glynda ended up exactly as she asked, it was great having this power, “it’s time to punish a naughty, lying bitch.” She brought the crop down on Glynda’s back, making her jolt, “don’t worry, once I’m done with you, you’ll be a very, very good girl,” she struck her again, this time on the side, “now, I’m going to have Weiss take off your gag, and the only words out of your mouth better be an apology.”

“How dare you?!” Glynda spat as Weiss removed the gag. This earned her a smack, and she hissed, “the instant I get out of these restraints, I’m going to, ow, ow, ow!” Her threat was cut off as Blake smacked her ass three times.

“I said, I want an apology.”

“I will not-“ she received another smack.

“An apology, now.”

“Do not strike me-“ two more smacks, making her jolt forward and let out a quiet whimper.

“Apologize, before I lose my temper,” Blake demanded.

“I refuse-“ another two smacks, and she whimpered louder this time.

“Goddess, I don’t think she’s going to listen,” Ruby pushed Glynda lightly with her foot, “maybe try hitting her harder?”

“Goddess?” Glynda spat, “what have you done to them?”

“That’s a good idea, Ruby,” Blake smiled before swinging the crop harder, smacking Glynda’s ass hard enough to make it jiggle, “as for your question, Goodbitch, I simply showed them the truth.”

“You crazy, egotistical woman,” Glynda spat, “I’ve seen the gods before, and you’re certainly not one of them.”

“And you say I’m crazy,” Blake smacked her again, then flipped her skirt up, her white panties visible through her tights and obviously soaked in the crotch, “you’re disgusting, getting turned on by this,” Blake prodded Glynda’s crotch, shoving the crop between her puffy lips, “at least you’ll be a good slut.”

“I am no such thing,” she moaned as Blake gently slapped her pussy.

“You certainly sound like it,” she spanked her with the crop again, “apologize, and maybe I’ll go easier on you.”

“I will not capitulate to you-“ three more spanks, and then the sound of her tights being torn, “what do you think-“ she got two more spanks, now against bare skin, and she whimpered.

“Apologize to your goddess,” Blake spanked her, turning her juicy ass a nice, bright red, “or she’s going to hit you harder until you do.”

“I. Will. Not.” Glynda hissed through gritted teeth.

“Oh, you will,” Blake spanked her, her ass getting darker with each hit, “it just depends on how much punishment you have to take,” she looked over at Weiss, who was watching with hearts in her eyes, “Weiss, remember that thing I told you to bring?” She nodded and produced a large, black dildo, attached to a harness, “shove that down this bitch’s throat, and make sure it stays.”

“Keep that thing away from me!” Glynda tightened her jaw as Weiss stalked forward. She tried to pry her lips open, but she couldn’t, so she did the next best thing, she pinched Glynda’s nose closed.

“You either breathe or pass out, either way, this thing is going down your throat, slut,” Weiss smirked, watching Glynda’s face turn red, “that’s it, can you feel your chest burning? It’s going to keep hurting until you breathe, and there’s only one way you can,” she saw her trembling, “Blake, can you spank the air out of her?”

“Mmm, mmm, mmm,” Glynda moaned as Blake smacked her, her vision starting to swim, “mmm, aaaaa-hrk!” She gasped for a breath and the dildo was immediately shoved in, forcing her throat to bulge as she gagged.

Weiss fastened the harness back behind her head, then stepped back, admiring her work, “better breathe through your nose, I don’t want to take that thing off of you because you passed out.”

“Good girl, Weiss,” Blake smiled, then spanked Glynda over and over, “you, on the other hand, are a worthless, slutty, bitch!” Her ass had started transitioning from red to black and blue, “and you made me angry!”

“Aww, the slut is crying,” Weiss laughed and looked up at Blake, “can I hit her?”

“Let’s get her in a better position first, her ass needs some time to rest,” Blake said, “Pyrrha, put her on her knees, her arms straight above her.” Blake smiled as Glynda was forced into the new position, admiring the tear streaks down her red face, the way spit drooled out of her mouth, the sweet sound of her gags, muffled behind the thick dildo, “that’s a better position,” she backhanded Glynda, then grabbed her throat and pulled her close, “listen, goodbitch, I will not hesitate to turn you into a bruise covered mess, covered in your own tears and begging for help,” she tightened her grip, and Glynda gagged hard, “but I don’t want to, I much prefer my girls to listen, respect me, and get what they want in return, so here’s the deal,” she picked up a piece of paper from the ground and balled it up, then shoved it in her hands, “I’m going to beat you, and the second you’re ready to apologize and submit like a good bitch, you drop this.” She stepped back, “the floor is yours, Weiss, you get two, make them count.”

“Professor Goodwitch,” Weiss smiled at her, then slapped her once, “did you know the other professors are fucking students if they try to get better grades?” Glynda did nothing, but her eyes got wider, “yeah, you know who saved me from that? Go on, guess,” Glynda’s eyes darted over towards Blake, “good, so,” she slapped her even harder, “why don’t you apologize to her, you stupid slut?!”

Glynda gagged but nothing else, and Blake held Weiss back before she could hit her again, “goodbitch, I’m just trying to make every woman on Remnant happy,” she slapped her lightly, “I’m not above using force, a lot of force, if I need to, but it’s so much better if you just give in on your own.”

“It’s true, Ms. Goodwitch, she’ll make you if you don’t give in,” Pyrrha smiled, “it hurts, but it’s worth it.”

“I’m not going to fuck you without you giving some sort of consent, I learned my lesson with Pyrrha,” Blake pushed back a few strands of Glynda’s hair, “I just want you, I want every, single, woman, because only I can make them truly happy,” she kissed Glynda’s forehead, “you understand, don’t you?” Glynda glowered at Blake, gurgling around the dildo and making drool drip down her chin, “nod if you understand,” Glynda shook her head, “so defiant, you’re only making things harder for yourself.”

“Goddess, may I try something?” Ruby asked while standing awkwardly to the side.

“I don’t see why not,” Blake smirked, “what did you have in mind?”

“Hehe,” Ruby giggled and came up behind Glynda, wrapping her arms around her and massaging her breasts as she whispered in her ear, “Ms. Goodwitch, don’t you want to feel good?” She tore her shirt open, exposing her breasts before ripping off her bra as well, “you can feel so good, better than anyone else has,” she started to pull at her nipples, teasing them and twisting them, eliciting muffled moans with every pull, “you just need to give in. My goddess loves you, she loves everyone, and she needs to share that love, she wants to share that love, all you have to do is let her,” Glynda shuddered and came, making Ruby coo more, “yeah, it feels good, to just give in, to let yourself fall prey to the pleasure. What I can do is nothing compared to my goddess, so just apologize, and we’ll treat you to true pleasure.”

The balled up paper hit the floor, and Blake smiled, “that’s better,” she unstrapped the dildo, removing it from Glynda’s mouth before kissing her gently, “now, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“P-please, no more,” she whimpered as Ruby continued to play with her, “I can’t...take any more.”

“Ruby won’t stop until you’ve apologized, and I won’t stop until you’re mine,” she kissed her again, “just let me have you.”

“Blake,” Glynda whined as Blake pulled her lips away, “I...I am sorry, you...you can have me.”

“Good girl,” Blake purred, “Pyrrha, you can release her, and move the desk so I can bend my slut over it.”

As soon as she was released she sprang into action, shoving Blake away as she shed her clothes, removing Pyrrha’s control over her. She snatched her crop from Blake and willed her semblance to lift the books and paper, creating a tornado of fast moving objects, “I am taking you all in! Don’t think for a second you can come back from this!”

Blake turned to look at her, the smile never leaving her face, “you know, I really wanted to trust you, to trust that you saw the truth,” she sighed and strode forward, not flinching as the books followed her threateningly, “but I’m not stupid enough to believe you wouldn’t try something like this,” she drew her own blade, placing it under Glynda’s chin, “so I’ll give you one more chance. Take it, or I’ll start drawing blood,” she pushed Glynda’s head up, watching her aura shimmer around her sword, “it shouldn’t take too long, that beating definitely drained you, you’re struggling just to lift those books.”

Glynda’s eyes hardened, “I am a trained huntress, you are just a child!”

“Fine,” in one motion she grabbed her sheath from her back and smacked it agaisnt Glynda’s head, knocking her to the ground as all the books fell, “I tried to be nice, I really did, but a slut like you clearly won’t understand until I force you to,” She sheathed her weapon, then grabbed Glynda by the arms and dragged her over to her desk, then pinned her face down, her arms trapped behind her, “although, you already said yes, didn’t you?”

“D-don’t you dare!”

“It’s too late for that,” Blake dropped her pants, slapping her fat cock against Glynda’s bruised ass, “I gave you a chance to submit peacefully, and you betrayed my trust,” she started dry humping her, sliding her cock against her ass cheeks, “do you know how much that hurts?”

Glynda spat at her, “you have assaulted and abused me!”

“You started it,” Blake spat back, “accusing me of raping hundreds of students and faculty, blaming me for how my girls react,” she spread her asscheeks wide, sandwiching her cock between them, “it’s very clear to me that you need some serious training, and I am here to provide it.”

“Grr,” Glynda wriggled in Blake’s grasp, “if you’re going to fuck me, just get it over with!”

“I would, but it’s clear you don’t want me yet,” she purred and stroked her spine, “I need your full consent, I’ve made my mistake once, and I won’t do it again.”

Glynda growled some more, “you’ve already violated me enough, just finish me!”

“Actually, the only thing I’ve done is spank and hit you,” Blake corrected, pre dripping from her cock and coating Glynda’s back, “Weiss shoved that dildo down your throat, and Ruby touched you until you pretended to give in.”

“You gave those orders, mmmm, you are just as complicit,” Glynda moaned, “just fuck me already!”

“And why should I do that?”

“It’s what you want...isn’t it?” She sounded unsure, and Blake smiled.

“Is it?” Blake echoed her question, her hips moving slowly back and forth, “or is it what you want?”

“No, it’s not…”

“Shh, Goodbitch, it’s okay,” Blake cooed, “you are allowed to admit you want something, no one here will judge you for it.”

“I don’t-“

“Ms. Goodwitch, please,” it was Ruby that spoke this time, standing on the other side of the desk and coaxing Glynda’s gaze up to her, “trust us, we only want you to accept the truth, and you can be happy,” she smiled, a perfect, innocent smile, “we can all be happy, together.”

Glynda stared at Ruby, then slowly, shakily, she nodded her head, “please, put it in me, I don’t want to fight anymore.”

“That’s right,” Blake purred, her cock now pressing against Glynda’s tight asshole, “we don’t need to fight, after all,” she pushed in, making them both moan, “I love you.”

Glynda’s eyes rolled back, “oh, Blaaaaaake!”

“Ah, music to my ears,” Blake smiled and began thrusting back and forth, pushing more inside of her each time, “thank you, Ruby, you’ve been a very good girl today.”

Ruby blushed, “would you like us to leave, goddess?”

“No, I want you all to stay, and watch,” Blake grunted while thrusting faster, “I want you to see how quickly you can be broken, and how lucky you are to not be.”

“W-what?” Glynda moaned, “Don't hurt me anymore!”

“Don't you worry your little heart, Goodbitch, I won’t hurt you anymore,” she purred and moaned, “you’ll only know pleasure and addiction to me,” she came without another word, making Glynda moan and swell. The cum quickly rushed through her, coming out of her mouth.

“W-wow,” the other girls in the room moaned and simultaneously fell to their knees, “do that to me, goddess,” Ruby moaned, and the others quickly agreed.

“I’m sure you’d love it, but I don’t want to break you,” Blake pulled out and shoved her cum-covered cock in Glynda’s pussy. She didn’t moan or say a single word, and Blake laughed, “you see? This stupid slut can’t even enjoy this anymore, she’s just meant to be filled with cum and thrown away,” she leaned over as she stretched her womb and relentlessly fucked her, “isn’t that right, Goodbitch?”

“Moooooooooooore,” she moaned in response, “good cum, moooooooooore.”

“I don’t want this to be you all, I need you to be smarter than this cum-brained slut, but, if you refuse to further my goals, if you actively work against me like Yang did, I will not hesitate to break you!” she accented this by cumming in Glynda again, flipping her on her back to give her womb room to swell.

“Y-yes, goddess, of course!” Ruby agreed quickly.

Weiss, on the other hand, argued quietly, “but Yang isn’t like that.”

“Only because she rebelled against me due to Coco’s influence, and where is she now?” Blake asked while dragging Glynda onto the floor and leaning her against her desk, before shoving her cock into her agape mouth.

“B-begging for your cum whenever she sees you,” Weiss said quietly, “she’s...useless now.”

“Exactly, that cocky slut got what she deserved,” Blake facefucked Glynda, grunting as her balls slapped against her chin, “do you understand now?”

“Y-yes, Blake, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Blake cooed, “just be better. You all are so important to me, and I don’t want to lose you because you couldn’t behave or refused to work with me for the better.”

“For the better, you say?” A voice shook them all to their core, and they looked to see Ozpin standing in the doorway, a stern look on his face.

“I’m sorry, Blake, I tried to stop him, but-“ Yang called from the other side, sadness in her eyes.

“It’s fine, Yang,” Blake assured her, before pulling out of Glynda’s mouth and pulling her pants up, “something you need, Professor?”

“Yes, I suppose we should have a talk,” he tapped his cane on the ground, “follow me, bring your posse if you choose.”


	11. A Final Goodbye to Beacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will preface this chapter by saying, orgies are hard to write, okay?

Blake, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss stood silently in the elevator with Professor Ozpin. Not a word more had been spoken between them all, after they had left Glynda’s office, and they were all tense, even Blake.

As they reached the top, the door slid open, and they entered Ozpin’s office. He walked over to his desk, the clack of his cane against the floor a rhythmic tone until he sat down, “please, have a seat, we have much to discuss.”

Blake sat in the chair across from Ozpin, while the others stood behind her quietly, “I have to say, I’m surprised there weren’t armed guards waiting for us.”

“I would prefer to handle this issue, in-house, so to speak,” he leaned forward, pressing his fingertips together, “although I’m sure you plan to leave soon enough.”

“Guilty as charged, I suppose,” Blake smiled, crossing her arms over her chest, “how long have you known?”

“Nothing happens in my school that I don’t know about, meaning that you were allowed to proceed.”

“Ooo, interesting,” Blake’s smile grew, “so, why wait until now, when I’m so close to being done here?”

“It is precisely because you are so close that we are speaking now,” he smiled, just a bit, “I had to be sure you were truly able to live up to your own expectations,” Blake said nothing, but her smile grew even more, “I hope you don’t mind if I ask you some questions?”

“Not at all,” Blake reached back for Weiss, pulling her forward, “Weiss will help, of course.”

“Very well. What exactly is your plan, Blake? Conquest? Adoration? Worship?”

“Convenient side effects.” She touched Weiss’s back.

“Blake is simply spreading her love, giving every woman what she deserves, absolute pleasure.”

“And what of the men? I noticed a lack of male students or faculty under your spell.”

“I don’t like men, it’s as simple as that.”

“Surely you’re worried of the repercussions of what you are attempting?”

Weiss answered this one alone, “Blake has control over every woman she gives her love to, at her word, they would rise up and do whatever she desired.”

“Is that why you started here, then? To create an army of warriors in training?”

“Another convenient side effect,” Blake explained, “now let me ask you something, why’d you let me have Glynda?”

“When she first brought the concerns your girls had given to me, I suspected foul play and urged her to not do anything rash,” he sighed, “she ignored my warning, and now she’s yours.”

“You don’t sound upset.”

“No, I am, in fact, quite hopeful,” he smiled, “if you can dominate one of the strongest huntresses I know, then you just may have a chance.”

Blake raised an eyebrow, “I’d appreciate it if you were less vague.”

“There is a woman, an unbelievably powerful witch, named Salem. She is master of the Grimm, and she can not be destroyed,” he started to explain, “the huntsman academies were built to train warriors to slow her down, and my predecessors, as well as I, have worked towards a better, more permanent solution,” he smiled warmly, “and I believe you are that solution.”

Blake scoffed, “so, let’s say I believe you, how would I ever get close enough to a powerful woman like her?”

“It will take time, and it will require you leave the halls of Beacon, but, if you should succeed in your goal, she will come to you.”

“Why?”

“Salem wants mankind to be divided, but you are a unifier, an unorthodox one, yes, but still capable of bringing humanity together,” he nodded, “make half bend their knees, and the rest will follow suit.”

Blake studied Ozpin’s face for a moment, “so, you’ll let me go, no problems?”

“Yes, you’ll be free to leave and return as you wish, although I hope you will leave as many students as possible here to train.”

“I only need to bring these three,” Blake said, “but, I have a few more I need to claim before I’m ready to leave.”

“Then by all means, I will not stop you.”

Blake smiled, then leaned onto the desk, “can I make an announcement?”

~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


“How do I look?” Blake asked, brushing back her hair as the rest of her team stared in wonder. She was wearing a black dress that faded to purple near the bottom. She had removed her ribbon, letting her ears be free, but she still held it in her hands.

“Amazing,” Ruby said excitedly, “like a goddess.”

Blake blushed and smiled, it would have been a tender moment, if not for the four cum filled girls naked on the floor behind her, “are you all ready?”

“Beacon is done, all that’s left is to say goodbye,” Weiss smiled and nodded, “and, you look absolutely stunning, Blake.”

“Yeah, it’s, really good,” Yang agreed, her eyes darting between Blake and the girls behind her, “you’re gorgeous.”

Blake nodded, “thank you. Now, let’s get this started,” she took a deep breath, then walked out onto the stage, keeping a smile as she stared out over the sea of people. In the front were faces she recognized, Nora, Pyrrha, Coco, Velvet, Glynda, a few other professors and students, but the farther back she looked, the more nameless they became. Not that it mattered, they were all devoted to her, and when she started speaking, they listened, “today is a day filled with many emotions, most of them good, but a few are not,” she took a deep breath, then continued, “today, I finished the first step of what I started, spreading my love to every woman of Remnant, you all are mine, and I am yours,” she brushed her hair back and sighed, “but, that means my work here is done, and I can not stay,” there were some quiet whines, but nothing more, “know that all of you still have a special place in my heart, from those of you that share my love, to those who are devoted to my love, and even those who now only know my love,” she smiled at them, “I love you all, and I always will.” She silently beckoned Ruby forward, “Now, before we begin with my final goodbye to you all, I have someone here whose devotion is so absolute, so complete is her dedication, that I am honoring her for it,” she turned to Ruby, smiling as she tied her ribbon around her neck, and a gasp ran through the crowd, “Ruby Rose, my first, most perfect worshipper, you will wear this ribbon like a badge, and you will be my priestess,” she kissed her gently on the lips, “you will spread the good word of your goddess, helping spread my love to those that have not yet received it. You will hear the prayers of the devoted, and you will deliver them to me. You will be the enforcer of your goddess’s will, directing those who seek my guidance, and punishing those who stray from my path.”

Ruby’s eyes welled with tears as she smiled and embraced Blake, “thank you, goddess, I don’t deserve such a reward from you!”

“Nonsense,” Blake kissed the top of her head, “now, go gather the other devoted, and you two,” she turned to Weiss and Yang, “gather yours as well.” They nodded and left, wading into the crowd to start separating them, “my loves, as this is the last time you will see me for quite some time, we will celebrate! You shall share your pleasure with each other until the day is done, and tomorrow you will go about your lives as normal. As a final gift, you shall each receive my love one more time.”

Excited gasps and moans filled the air as three distinct groups converged on themselves, devolving into masses of naked bodies. The smallest but loudest were those that had been broken by Blake. It couldn’t have been more than twenty, but the way they moaned and gasped as they pleased one another was music to the ears. Blake watched the group with interest, studying how each person pleased as many others as they could, so much so that a few were practically buried beneath other bodies. Coco, Yang, and Glynda stayed near the center, handing out and receiving pleasure in equal measure.

A shrill moan tore the air, and Blake turned to see Ruby pleasing Pyrrha in front of her devoted. As much as they were also a pile of naked bodies, they were clearly paired off, each pair copying Ruby and Pyrrha to the letter. There were fifty or so, and their mumbled words sounded suspiciously like praises towards their goddess. It was almost hypnotic, how the bodies moved in tandem with one another.

While interesting, Blake pulled her attention away to focus on the largest group. It was somewhere between the two others, not purely carnal or purely controlled. Couples seemed to switch partners fluidly, but stayed within their own, slightly larger, groups. Weiss, Nora, and Velvet stayed near the outside of the group, directing those who strayed too far or had no one to share their love with.

God, they were all so good, such amazing, perfect women, they deserved their treat. She started down the stage, and everyone stopped, their eyes trained on her, “now now, don’t stop on my behalf, I’m just coming to give you all my love,” she walked over to the smallest group, wading into the center as the other groups whined and started distracting themselves again, “now, my precious cumdumps, I know you all will miss me the most,” she smiled as they all nodded and whined, never stopping their pleasing of one another, “so, I’m going to turn Glynda and Coco into cum filled messes, and you all will get to clean them up.”

“Blaaaaake,” Yang whined in between orgasmic moans, “what about me?”

“You have to make sure everyone gets their fair share,” she bent down and pulled Yang up, before kissing her on the head, “I need you sane, okay? I promise you’ll get more later.”

“But, Blaaaaake-“

“Hey, what did I say?” She held onto Yang tighter, her amber eyes glistening as she hissed, “you just got your permission to touch me again, and I know you don’t want to lose it, right?” Yang shook her head, “good, so do as you are told, and there won’t be any problems.”

Yang nodded, then detached from Blake and quickly created a ring of people, leaving Glynda and Coco panting and moaning in the middle.

“Look at you two, such horny sluts,” Blake shrugged her dress off, letting out a sigh of relief as she was left naked, with one small addition. There was a ring wrapped around the base of her cock, and she smiled as she started to stroke it, “why don’t you two cumsluts get over here and service me?”

Coco was the first to speak, “Blake,” she stared up at Blake, her eyes wide. Her cock would have gotten hard, if not for the chastity cage permanently wrapped around it, “I need your cum.”

“Yes, Blake, please!” Glynda crawled up to her, drooling at the sight of her cock, “give it to me!”

“If you want it, you need to work for it,” Blake purred and slapped Glynda with her cock, “stroke it out of me, coat your body in my thick cum, so the others can take their share of my love from you.”

They both nodded and started stroking her cock from either side, kissing and licking up and down her shaft, “mmmm, give us your cum, please!” Their pleas were echoed by the girls around them, which only made them work harder at Blake’s shaft.

“Ah, mmm, good cumdumps,” Blake moaned, the cock ring starting to tighten, “make me cum, let my seed cover you.”

They moaned and nodded, drooling over Blake’s shaft as they fought to suck on her tip. She let them fight, watching them helplessly push each other back and forth to try and take her first. Eventually, Coco won out, greedily swallowing most of Blake’s cock as Glynda was forced away, “share her!”

Blake laughed and pulled Glynda to her, smothering her face in her balls, “shhh, it’s okay, you’ll get your turn.” It was a lie, though no fault of her own, as Coco very quickly brought her to orgasm, “ah, mmmm!” Her cock throbbed as she pushed Coco back and quickly painted her white, then did the same with Glynda.

“Blake,” Coco and Glynda both moaned as they fell back, scooping the cum off of themselves and each other.

“Ah, mmm, ah!” Blake moaned as the cock ring got unbearably tight, stopping any further cum from leaving her and making her get even harder, “Y-Yang, make sure everyone gets their fair share,” she stretched before stepping out of the circle, and quickly passing to the other end of the room, where her most devoted were still pleasuring one another.

“Goddess,” Ruby said excitedly as she fingered Pyrrha, “what do you need me to do?”

“Spread Pyrrha wide,” Blake moaned, “all of you will drink from her after I’ve left her gaping wide and filled.”

They all moaned excitedly, stopping what they were doing to watch with earnest as Blake mounted Pyrrha, pushing her fat, throbbing cock deep into her.

“Ah, goddess, mmmm,” Pyrrha moaned as Blake started fucking her, her arms reaching up to wrap around her neck, “why me?”

“Oh, Pyrrha,” Blake smiled and kissed her slowly, “I am leaving, and I can’t bring you with, so I decided you needed something special to remember me by.”

“Ah, goddess,” Pyrrha blushed, “I could never, mmm, forget you,” she arched her back as she came, spraying her juices all over Blake’s cock, “after all you did for me.”

Blake frowned, “it wasn’t good, Pyrrha-“

“Mmm, everything you do is good, goddess,” she kissed her and moaned again, “you have the best of intentions, so it’s okay if you slip up once or, mmm, twice.”

Blake sighed, then smiled, “if you say so.” she started thrusting faster, spreading Pyrrha’s womb as she moaned.

“Ah, mmmm!” Pyrrha moaned louder and louder, “please, cum in me, goddess, fill me with your holy seed.”

Blake’s eyes glistened, that was something new, “mmm, holy, you say?” She moaned into Pyrrha’s lips as she kissed her, “you’re right, you are lying with the divine,” she let it go to her head, just for the moment, “I am your goddess, and you should be grateful to even be in my presence.”

“Ahhhhhh!” Pyrrha came again as Blake slammed her cock as deep as it could go, bulging her stomach. It only bulged further as she started cumming, making Pyrrha swell with her divine seed.

“Good girl,” she whispered and pulled out, “let my devoted gain my love from you,” she scooped up some of the dripping cum and placed it in Ruby’s mouth, “make sure no one gets too much, then you can have everything that is left.”

Ruby squealed excitedly, kissing Blake before quickly beckoning the others forward to drink.

Blake left them with a smile, gathering her closest girls as she wades into the largest group, “you three, I have been very pent up since after my meeting, and so I am finally going to have my release,” she kissed them each, “Weiss, take this ring off of me, and let everyone have a turn drinking from the source,” she kissed Weiss the hardest, “if I pass out, which I probably will, don’t let them stop until they all get their fill, okay?”

“That isn’t safe, Blake,” Weiss quietly objected, “but, you know I’ll do as you ask.”

“Good girl,” Blake moaned, “if it goes too far, you’re allowed to stop it.”

“Okay,” Weiss reached down, touching the ring and making it expand.

The reaction was almost immediate, Blake’s cock started releasing a stream of cum, and her vision went white.

When she finally woke up, she was surrounded by naked, cum covered bodies, her entire body sore, her cock doubly so.

“Ah, Ms. Belladonna, you’re awake,” Ozpin stood in front of her, clearly unbothered by the scene before him, “come, walk with me for a moment.”

“Professor Ozpin?” Blake groaned and stood, wading through the naked bodies, “why?”

“I would like to offer some advice,” he started walking, and Blake followed, “how do you plan to accomplish your goals?”

“Well, we’ll be starting in Vale,” Blake explained, unsure why she was speaking so freely about it, “then moving on to Mistral, and then Atlas, Menagerie, Vacuo.”

“Quite a journey, but not quite what I meant,” he explained, “how do you, Blake Belladonna, plan to do this? You are but one woman, an impressive one, surely, but just one woman nonetheless. Your friends can only support you so much, and while their belief in you is clearly unwavering, they are still people. They can be corrupted, they can lose their way.”

“Then I will bring them back,” Blake insisted.

“And how far are you willing to go to do that?” He asked, stopping in his tracks and slamming his cane against the ground, “how much are you willing to sacrifice to get the things you desire?”

Blake stared up at him, then her eyes hardened, “I will do anything to see this through, it’s what I was made for, to spread my love, to bring every woman pleasure beyond pleasure.”

Ozpin smiled, “and what of those who will resist? Word of what happened here, word of you, will inevitably spread, and not everyone will be as accepting as others.”

“No one can resist forever,” Blake crossed her arms, “everyone has something they want, and those that don’t, can be convinced that they do.”

“Like Glynda?” He raised an eyebrow, “that took you quite some time to do, if I am not mistaken.”

“It did, but that’s why I am not alone.”

“Easing your burden by putting it on others.”

“Exactly,” she smiled, “and that is why only my most loyal girls know everything.”

“Your strongest allies are also your biggest weakness, ms. Belladonna, as I’m sure you are aware.”

“That problem with Coco won’t happen again.”

“I’m sure,” he tapped his cane twice and smiled, “well, I have taken enough of your time,” he started walking off, “I wish you the best of luck.”


	12. Straight From the Tap

“So, Blake, what exactly is your plan here?” The four stood outside of a club, muffled music booming from inside.

“Well, Yang mentioned that she has a friend here who can give us everything we need,” she smiled and looked over at the blonde, “isn’t that right?”

For the first time in a while, Yang smirked and nodded, “just you watch,” she walked through the front doors, the others following as she shouted, “guess who’s back?!” In an instant guns were pulled on them all, but they stayed unmoved, “Junior, where are you?!”

“Blondie!” Junior pushed past his henchmen, “what the hell are you doing back here? And who are your friends?”

“I’m Blake Belladonna, a pleasure to meet you,” Blake pushed past Yang and grabbed him by his tie, “now, I’ve heard that you’re quite scared of Yang,” he said nothing, but all the guns were trained on her, “I need an answer, or I’ll give her free run of this place.”

“Y-yeah, blondie is terrifying.” He nodded and gulped.

“Well, I’m the person she takes orders from, you know what that means?” Again she didn’t get an answer, and she tightened her grip on his tie, “it means, however scared you are of her, it’s nothing compared to how scared you should be of me, because with a snap of my fingers,” she snapped, and the rest of her girls were armed and ready to fight, “I can put this place under permanent new management, got it?”

“Yeah, understood,” he took a deep breath as Blake released him.

“Good, then why don’t we...negotiate?” She walked past him, heading towards a corner booth.

“Negotiate?” He asked, sitting across from her as Ruby, Weiss, and Yang followed, “what do you want?”

“Well, a better attitude from you would be a great start,” she folded her hands together, “but, I also need a quiet place, away from the public eye, where I can live and work. I also need information, a lot of it, and a drink certainly wouldn’t hurt.”

Junior sighed, then whistled, almost immediately summoning one of his henchmen, “bring something strong, and be quick about it,” he turned back to Blake as the henchman disappeared, “you know, I don’t work for free.”

“We can discuss prices later,” Blake smiled and patted the seat next to her, making Weiss take a seat, “more importantly, I’d like to know how you get your information, to ensure it is accurate.”

“Listen, it doesn’t work like that, my sources stay anonymous to everyone other than me-“ he stopped as Weiss suddenly had a blade held under his chin.

“That wasn’t a request, Junior, that was an order,” Blake smirked, “I want to know how you get your information, and if you don’t tell me, I’ll have Weiss here turn you into a human pincushion.”

“Right, of course,” he whistled again, and a different henchman appeared, “get the twins over here.”

Blake’s eyes lit up as two strangely dressed girls walked up, clearly uninterested in what was going on, “and who might these two be?”

“Ugh, who let her back in here?” The one in a cyan dress asked while pointing at Yang.

“Do we have to fight her again?” The one in red asked.

“This is Melanie and Miltia, my informants,” Junior explained, “and bodyguards.”

“Hmm,” Blake smiled and waved her hand, “you can go, Junior, the other girls will finish our transaction,” she turned to the twins, “and you two, I’d like to talk.”

“What?” Junior growled, only to jump as Yang grabbed him by the shoulders, “alright, fine!”

They all left, leaving Blake and the twins alone, “why don’t you two sit? I’d love to get to know you better.”

“You’re not our boss,” Melanie said.

“Yeah, who do you think you are?” Miltia asked.

“I’m the woman looking for information, and maybe a little company,” she smiled, a twinkle in her eye, “sit down, let’s talk.”

The twins looked at each other, then simultaneously sighed and did as she asked, “you know we don’t give information for free.”

“I wouldn’t dare to suggest it,” Blake assured them, “but, how about a trade?”

“The only trading we do is in Lien.” Miltia said.

“Yeah, so cough it up or get going.”

“I think you’ll change your tone in a bit,” Blake smiled and beckoned them to either side of her, “come closer.”

The twins exchanged a look, “what do you want from us?”

“Information, and company,” Blake smiled again, “trust me.”

“Ugh, fine,” Melanie stood and sat on the outside next to Blake while Miltia slid around to the inside, “you better be packing some serious Lien-“

“She’s packing something, Melanie,” Miltia whispered, staring down at the bulge in Blake’s pants.

“Miltia, we are not whores!” She reached across Blake and slapped her sister, “we trade information for Lien, and that is it!”

“Now now, let your sister enjoy herself,” Blake turned to the red twin, smiling as she caressed her face, “Miltia, would you like to touch it?”

“You’re so forward,” she blushed and nodded, “but yeah, if I can.”

“Ugh, you stupid slut,” Melanie groaned and glared at Blake, “I’m not as easy to convince as my idiot of a sister, and I won’t-“ she stopped as Miltia released Blake’s cock, her mouth going wide, “I mean, if you need information…”

“Information can come later,” Blake smiled at them both, “although, if you have somewhere more private we can go?”

“Y-yeah, our room,” Melanie started to drool, “for more...privacy.”

“Lead the way.”

Five minutes and a lot of groping later, Blake was laying back on the twin’s shared bed, staring down at the two girls as they stripped together, their hands casually wandering to each other.

“Mmm, Miltia, hands off!” Melanie moaned as her sister started stroking her body while already naked herself.

“Come on, Melanie, live a little,” she pushed her sister towards Blake, who raised an eyebrow expectantly, “undress her and get our payment.”

“You get in here too!” Melanie pulled her sister forward, then took her place on one side of Blake, while Miltia took her place on the other side.

“Well, I’m waiting, girls,” Blake smiled, “and I’m all yours.”

“Mmm, we’re gonna spoil you,” Miltia pulled at Blake’s pants, unleashing her massive cock, “isn’t that right, Melanie?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she rolled her eyes and wrapped her breasts around Blake’s cock, while her sister did the same, “how’s that feel? Our nice, soft boobs, wrapped around your thick, meaty cock.”

Blake smiled, “that’s good, you must do this often.”

“Not as often as we’d like,” Miltia said, moving up and down in tandem with her sister, “Melanie is picky when it comes to guys, and we always have to share.”

“Just because you always fall for guys with tiny dicks does not mean I’m picky,” Melanie huffed and started kissing Blake’s shaft, “if you picked more guys hung like this, we wouldn’t have any problems.

“Well, sorry, size queen,” Miltia did the same, leaving trails of spit that lubed up Blake’s dick, “if you’d just let me use your strap on, we wouldn’t need guys.”

“Ugh, as if you could ever top me-“

“I wouldn’t know because you never let me-“

“Mmm, girls, not to quiet your angelic voices,” Blake purred, “but I think you can put your mouths to better work.”

“Mmm, more than just our mouths,” Melanie smirked and started climbing up, “why don’t you stick that massive thing in this tight pussy of mine?”

“Of course,” she guided the tip of her cock to her entrance, before grabbing her and slamming her down to the base in one quick motion, “mmmm, you’re a good cocksleeve,” Melanie didn’t say a word, her eyes wide as she came, “Miltia, darling, would you like a chance to top this bratty girl that thinks she’s in charge?”

“Melanie…” she stared at her sister, seeing the absolute pleasure on her face, “is she okay?”

“Just the tiniest bit of shock,” Blake smiled, “why don’t you grab that strap on you were talking about, and help her out?”

“But, she’s usually-“

“This is your chance to prove her wrong, to prove that you can be in charge,” Blake smirked, “that you should be in charge.”

Miltia’s eyes shined just a bit, and she stood, “I’ll...be right back.”

“Good girl,” Blake smiled before turning her attention to Melanie, who was slowly coming to, “you, on the other hand, need to learn your place,” she pulled her down, bringing their faces close together and presenting her rear, “taking all of your goddess’s massive cock, worshipping me because only I can give you what you want.”

“W-what?” Melanie moaned, “I don’t...understand.”

“You will,” Blake kissed her slowly while starting to thrust in and out of her, making her shudder and moan, “mmm, that’s better, moan for me.”

“Mmm, how are you so big?”

“I’m built for pleasure,” she kissed Melanie again, “Don't you like it?”

“Oh, goddess, yes!” Her eyes rolled back as she came again, and Blake couldn’t help but laugh.

“Good girl.” Blake looked away as Miltia came back, sporting a thick dick attached to a black harness, “mmm, there you are,” she grabbed Melanie, holding her steady, “go on, I’ve already stretched her out so much, there’s nothing wrong with a little more.”

“I don’t want to hurt her.”

“You won’t, darling, I promise,” Blake moaned lightly, “take your place on top, where you belong.”

Miltia nodded and guided the head of the dildo to her sister’s full, stretched out pussy, “guess I’m on top now, Melanie.”

“Mmm, Miltia,” her sister moaned as she pushed in, “mmm, is this, ah, how you feel?”

“Not quite, sis,” she started thrusting with passion, leaning forward to wrap her arms around her sister’s chest, “since you always have to stick it in my ass.”

Melanie moaned, “mmm, you like it,” she laughed until she was cut off by Blake kissing her, “mmm, goddess, will you cum in me?”

“G-goddess?” Miltia asked, “Melanie, what are you talking about?”

“Mmmm, stop asking questions and fuck me harder,” Melanie groaned, “make me cum again!”

“Do as your sister says, Miltia,” Blake smirked, “after all, she’s clearly in charge of you.”

Miltia frowned, pulling out of her sister, “let me fuck her alone.” Blake did as she asked, smiling as she laid Melanie on the bed and stepped away, “Melanie,” Miltia lined the dildo with her sister’s asshole, before shoving it roughly in, “stop telling me what to do!”

“Ah, Miltiaaaaaaah!” She moaned as her sister fucked her roughly, gripping the bed with what little strength she had, “mmmm, please, no, please!”

“Be quiet!” She grabbed Melanie’s hips and dug her nails in, “you’re always so bossy, and mean, and dismissive, and I’m sick of it! So just shut up and take it like the stupid slut you are!”

As she did this, Blake crept up behind her, grabbing hold of her breasts from the back and whispering, “that’s a good girl,” she ground against Miltia, “would you like me to fuck you while you teach your sister her place?”

“Mmm, y-yes please,” Miltia bent over and thrust harder into Melanie, “gape me open with your cock, please.”

“Mmm, that’s right,” Blake pressed her fat head against her ass before thrusting in, “you know your place, and that’s serving me.”

“Yes, yes, yes!” She screamed as Blake stretched her wide, her stomach bulging, “mmm, please, fuck me harder, ruin me, please!”

“Oh no, I don’t want to ruin you,” Blake purred, “you and your sister are much more useful with those brains of yours intact,” she started thrusting faster, “but I want you to be mine, would you like that?”

“Mmm, keep doing this, ah, and I’ll do whatever you want…” Miltia moaned.

“That’s right,” Blake turned her head and kissed Miltia gently on the lips, “I’m going to cum soon, I’m going to fill you up, okay?”

“Mmmm, yes!”

“Ah, good, mmm,” she started thrusting faster, “then you belong to me now, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Miltia moaned.

“Miltia!” Melanie moaned as well, “we work for Junior! You can’t just-“

“Shut up!” Miltia bucked her hips faster, making Melanie gasp and fall silent, “I’ll gladly work for her now!”

“Good girl, mmmmm,” she moaned as she came, slowly filling her guts with cum, “kiss your sister, Miltia, keep both of your mouths open.”

“Ah, Miltia, don’t-“ Melanie tried to fight it, until the cum came rushing through Miltia and filled her mouth, making her eyes roll back and her lips lock with Miltia’s.

“Good girl, drink up,” Blake pulled out of Miltia and groaned, her cock falling flaccid, “you both belong to me now, okay?”

“Okay,” Melanie moaned as her sister pulled out and rolled off of her, her mouth stained with cum, “what do you want from us, goddess?”

“Information, of course,” she smiled a bit, “I need a count of the female population of Vale, names, addresses, connections. When you have it, you can send it to Weiss, okay?”

“Y-yes, ma’am,” Miltia moaned, “we’ll do it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Wow!” Ruby gasped excitedly as they all walked into their new home. It had taken some tough negotiations, and many threats and promises from Yang, but Junior had provided them with a wonderful three story building in the quieter part of town, perfect for them to work from.

“Let’s see, a master bedroom and bath, two additional guest rooms, another bathroom, a fully furnished kitchen, living room, office, and dining room,” Weiss scrolled through the list of amenities, “and we aren’t paying a single Lien,” she smiled and bumped Yang with her hips, “good job, Yang.”

“Yeah, well, it’s the least I could do,” Yang frowned, not ready for what she had promised, “I hope it’s okay, Blake.”

“It’s wonderful, Yang,” Blake kissed her on the head before patting her on the butt, “but, you have something more important to do, right?”

“Yeah, a month of servicing Junior and his henchmen,” she gagged dramatically, “they’ll never compare to you.”

“You’re right, but you did promise, and they seemed very eager to get started,” she hugged and kissed her again, “so, get going, okay?”

“Yeah.” Yang hung her head and walked out.

“And you two,” Blake watched Ruby gazing starry-eyed at the house around them, while Weiss hovered near Blake, still looking at her scroll, “why don’t you help me greet the neighbors?”

“According to the information you got us, most of our neighbors are married couples, no children,” Weiss sighed and looked at Blake, “that’s a lot of relationships you could be ruining.”

“Weiss,” Blake sighed and shook her head, “you shouldn’t think about it like that. I am giving them what they need, my love, my pleasure, to make them better.”

“I-I know,” Weiss looked at the ground in shame, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t question you-“

“No, don’t say that,” Blake pulled Weiss into a hug, “you’re keeping me in line, okay? I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I would be lost and drowning in my own ego without you,” Weiss shrugged and said nothing, “hey, look, why don’t we go spend some time alone, before we meet the neighbors, okay?”

“B-but, I have work I should be doing for you-“ she stopped as Blake kissed her.

“Atlas wasn’t built in a day, Weiss,” Blake smiled and kissed her again, “come on, let’s get your mind off of all this.”

“Y-yeah, okay.”

“Ruby,” Blake called for her, and smiled as she came running, “do you wanna start dinner while I spend some time with Weiss?”

“Yes, goddess!” Ruby jumped up and down before running off to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter is gonna be a shorter one, cause I’m bouncing some ideas around and figured I’d let all of you weigh in.
> 
> Neo, Emerald, and Cinder are the big ones in Vale, but I’ve also got some plot related OC’s running around, ready to be fucked. :)
> 
> So, tell me in the comments what you’d prefer, along with any ideas for them.
> 
> Thank you in advance. :)


	13. Goddess Problems

_ The problem with being a goddess _ , Blake thought as she woke up covered in her own cum, with Yang snoring quietly on one side, Weiss mumbling to herself on the other, and Ruby nuzzled against her balls,  _ is that I have so many who deserve my love, but I can not reach them easily. _

The thought consumed her as she got out of bed, rubbing her eyes as she listened to Ruby following her, ever the doting worshipper, “goddess, is everything alright?”

“I’m fine, Ruby,” Blake yawned and stepped into the bathroom, immediately jumping into the shower as had become her ritual over the past few weeks, “get in here with me.”

Ruby did, getting on her knees and starting to suck Blake off, as had become her ritual. She moaned as the hot water washed over them both, and she panted as she pulled off of Blake, “Goddess, I know I’m not as smart as Weiss, but I can still help if you have problems.”

_ Another problem _ , Blake sighed and rubbed Ruby’s head,  _ her girls were always comparing themselves to each other _ , “Ruby, I love you for you, okay? You don’t have to be like Weiss,” she pulled her closer to her cock, “how about this, you keeping sucking, and I’ll tell you, okay?”

“Okay!” Ruby smiled and swallowed Blake’s cock, bobbing back and forth as Blake moaned and started washing herself.

“We’ve been here for a few weeks, now, and I feel as though we’ve made no progress,” Blake sighed, her hands scrubbing at her hair, “most of our neighbors were easy enough, but beyond this neighborhood, I feel as though I mean nothing. The random woman or so that I seduce off the streets can only do so much, and those that worship me have no good way of spreading my love like I want, mmm,” she moaned and looked down at Ruby, who was now fondling her balls, “I just feel...trapped by my mission.”

Ruby started sucking harder, then pulled off as Blake moaned again, “goddess, have you thought about starting a church?”

“A church,” Blake echoed, “I...always assumed it would happen outside of my input, but if I do it…”

“...you can have all of your worshippers congregated in one place, have them bring others, all of the girls from Beacon could help too,” Ruby licked some pre from Blake’s tip, “and if you don’t want something so big, at least a small gathering, where those that want to spread your love can bring others who are curious.”

Blake looked down at Ruby, then cracked a wide smile, “oh you beautiful genius,” she heaved Ruby up, kissing her passionately before pinning against the wall, making her legs wrap around her hips, “you deserve a treat for being so smart,” Blake shoved her cock balls deep into Ruby’s pussy, and she watched her eyes light up with hearts.

“Oooooh, goddess,” Ruby moaned, her tongue lolling out as Blake started to fuck her, “mmm, stretch my womb more! Fill me with your holy cum!”

“Mmm, moan for me more, Ruby, wake Weiss and Yang up with how much I pleasure you,” Blake sped up her thrusts, making them harder and faster and forcing Ruby to moan with each one, “let them hear how I stretch your womb, make them want it as much as you do.”

Ruby moaned loudly, not that she could help it, and basically shouted, “ah, Goddess, cum inside me, stretch me out and turn my womb into the home of your divine children!”

Blake smiled as she heard two thumps, and two pairs of feet scrambling towards the bathroom, then Yang and Weiss burst in, just in time for Blake to moan, “I’m gonna cum, Ruby.”

“Ah, yes, give it to me, goddess!”

“Mmm, Blake,” Yang whined as she watched her sister inflate with cum, “why does she always get to have you first?”

_ Yet another problem, her girls’ petty squabbles _ , “mmm, because she wakes up first,” Blake kept thrusting, not yet done with filling Ruby, who was no longer able to moan as she gasped quietly, “don’t worry, you can have your fill from what comes out of her, okay?”

“What about me, Blake?” Weiss asked.

“You know how it goes,” Blake tore her eyes away from Ruby to smile at Weiss, “go get breakfast started, I’ll be down to help you in a bit, and you can have your fill.” Weiss nodded and silently left, and Blake turned back to Ruby, “how’s my good girl doing?”

“Mmm, goddess, please,” Ruby smiled, “mooooooore.”

“Hey, look at me,” Blake ordered, gazing intently into Ruby’s eyes, “what’s your purpose?”

“I’m...I’m…” Ruby whimpered quietly, “I’m your worshipper, I praise you and love like a goddess deserves.”

“And what are you not?” Blake asked, slowly pulling out.

“Mmm, a cumdump,” Ruby whined as Blake’s cock popped out of her, and she could feel the cum rushing out, “I’m sorry, goddess.”

“It’s okay,” she petted Ruby’s head before turning off the shower and setting her down, “Yang, you can have what leaks out of her, and then you need to go down to Junior’s,” she stopped and looked at Yang, “I heard you got some complaints last time, it better not happen again.”

“They’re so rough though,” Yang whined, scooping up the cum spilling out of Ruby and putting it in her mouth, “they pull my hair, and make me do weird things, and-“

“Yang, you promised,” Blake furrowed her brow, “and if you won’t do it voluntarily, I will make you,” she hissed out, “remember what happened the last time you disobeyed me?”

“I-I’m sorry, Blake,” Yang shrank back, “I’ll stop complaining.”

“Good,” her gaze softened, “I’ll talk to Junior and make sure his boys treat you well. If you still have problems, I’ll go down there myself.” She let the threat hang in the air, then walked downstairs, letting the air dry her off as she stepped into the living room to see that it was not empty.

“Ah, you must be Blake Belladonna, then,” the officer on the couch smiled at her, her eyes not wavering from Blake’s, “the girl with the white hair let me in.”

_ Another problem, Vale wasn’t like Beacon, and the authorities actually cared to an extent _ , “officer, would you give me a second?” She rounded the corner without a response, locking eyes with Weiss, who looked ashamed as she busied herself in the kitchen, “Weiss, dearest, would you start some tea for our guest?”

“Y-yes, Blake.”

“Thank you,” Blake returned to the living room and sat across from the officer, “so, officer, what can I do for you?”

“Well, ms. Belladonna-“

“Please, Blake is fine.”

“Oh, well, Blake,” she adjusted her red hair, “we’ve received multiple reports of women coming and going from the premises, and complaints of loud, sexual acts being performed,” she locked eyes with Blake, “you are aware that running a brothel requires not only a lisense, but also that it be placed within non-residential districts?”

“I was not,” she heard a teapot, along with Weiss getting cups ready, “fortunately for us both, I’m not doing anything of the sort.”

“Would you care to explain what you are doing, then?”

“Sharing my love,” Blake smiled as Weiss came into the room with tea, pouring a cup for both of them before handing one to Blake, “thank you, Weiss, you can go.”

“Would you care to elaborate?”

“Drink first,” Blake smiled and sipped her tea, “it’s better to hear a story over tea.”

“I’m good, thank you,” she looked away and didn’t catch the flash of anger in Blake’s eyes, “please, explain yourself.”

“It’s simple, women come to me for pleasure, I give it to them, and they leave happy,” Blake smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes, “no Lien, no nothing, just love.”

“I see,” her eyes finally drifted downwards, and Blake smiled wider, “still, there have been multiple complaints…”

“Love is loud, officer,” Blake sipped her tea again, “however, I will do my best to keep things quieter from now on.”

“That would be for the best,” she stood, and Blake did as well, setting the tea down, “well, I believe that’s all I need from you, of course, more complaints will lead to a warning, and perhaps an arrest.”

“Of course,” Blake walked her to the door, opening it for her, “have a wonderful day, officer,” she waited for her to leave, then closed the door slowly before locking it and storming to the kitchen, “Weiss!”

Weiss was standing in the middle of the kitchen, not touching anything as she let Blake come up to her, “I’m sorry, I thought you would take her, so there wouldn’t be a problem, and-“

“Shut up!” Blake growled, “you know better!”

“I’m sorry,” Weiss said again.

“Yeah, now turn around, hands on the counter,” Blake waited for her to do so, then spanked her as hard as she could, “bad girl!” She spanked her again, and again.

Weiss took her punishment with as much poise as she could, but after just a few smacks she started to whimper, after a few more she started moaning, and a few more after that she was crying and begging, “please, no more!”

Blake gave her one more smack, then admired her darkening ass, “make breakfast, then you can have yours, then I want you to bring me all the information on that officer,” Blake sighed, “I think she’s going to be my ticket, but only if you don’t mess up again, got it?”

“Y-yes, Blake,” Weiss wiped the tears from her eyes, then slowly started busying herself with breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_ Yet another problem, _ Blake thought as she scrolled through all the information she had been sent by Weiss, who was currently sucking Blake off as recompense for her actions earlier,  _ so much information, and absolutely nothing useful. _

She had records of this officer’s entire life basically. Her name was Jade Nefrit, born and raised in Vale, joined the police academy as soon as she was able and passed through with flying colors. She was on her way to becoming a detective and…

Blake read that again, and her problems were forgotten as she smiled, a detective, her detective, and maybe more. A girl she owned in a seat of power, giving her free roam of the streets, oh, that would work, “Weiss, come up here for a second,” she waited for Weiss’s head to be in her lap before continuing, “Weiss, how difficult would it be to get our lovely officer into a position of power?”

“I-I don’t know, how much power?”

“Let’s start with detective, and work our way up,” Blake smiled, “Weiss, that’s your job now, leave the information to the twins and start getting officer Nefrit into a more powerful position,” she thought it over a bit more, “after you’re done sucking me off.”

As Weiss started sucking again, the twins walked in, eyeing Blake expectantly, “Blake, we’ve been talking-“

“-and we want to do more for you, goddess,” Melanie interrupted her sister, “we had some ideas, things that could help-“

“-if you’ll hear us out.” Miltia interrupted, stepping forward and in front of her sister.

“Miltia, tell me what your ideas are, Melanie, don’t interrupt.”

“W-well, we heard you complaining to Ruby about how you felt as if you had little power, and your plans for the police officer, but you could go bigger,” she took a deep breath, “there’s a large crime organization that basically runs Vale’s underground, and there’s a few influential women that you could take.”

Blake raised an eyebrow, trying to seem serious even as Weiss doubled her efforts, “tell me more about them.”

“Well, first is Cinder Fall,” Miltia said, “she’s, difficult to work with normally, especially considering her shadowy master that she takes orders from, but if she served you, there wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Next is Emerald Sustrai,” Melanie couldn’t help it any longer, and she butted in, “she’s a thief, and a really good one. She’s like Cinder’s second in command, so if you want her, you need Emerald.”

“And lastly, is Neopolitan,” Miltia slapped her sister lightly on the arm, “she’s mute, but she’s also a skilled thief, assassin, bodyguard, anything you could want,” Miltia tensed up a bit, “she’s also kind of a psycho, at least when we had to work with her she seemed like it.”

Blake cocked her head back and forth, “and who do they all work for?”

“A guy named Roman Torchwick, but, if you get them, he won’t be a problem.”

“Okay,” Blake smiled, “thank you, girls, I’ll think on it.” The twins stood there awkwardly, and her smile fell, “that means you can go.”

“Oh, of course, we just thought-“

“I’m not in a giving mood today,” Blake frowned, “Ruby got lucky, understand?”

“Right, of course, we’ll go,” Miltia took her sister by the arm, dragging her away as they both whined to themselves.

Blake sighed,  _ where to start? Too many problems, not enough solutions _ , “Weiss!” Blake moaned as she came, before pulling out and covering Weiss in her cum, “make yourself useful, and tell me what to do.”

“I...um...uh…” Weiss twisted her hands together, “I don’t know.”

“You’re useless today,” Blake slapped her with her dick, then stood, “stay there until I tell you to move, and be a good girl.”

~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Blake took in a deep breath and stretched her arms over her head. She was walking back to the house after having decided to get out and, unintentionally, spending the entire day in Vale. It hadn’t been bad, she had claimed a few women, one of whom was a shopkeeper that had been more than happy to offer Blake whatever she wanted.  _ Another problem, am I a bad person for using this to my advantage? _ Blake shrugged her shoulders, it didn’t really matter, at the end of the day.

“Excuse me,” a woman tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around to see dark-red eyes way too close to her, underneath mint-green hair, “hi! Sorry to bother you, but I’m new around here, and I was hoping you could point me in the direction of this address?” She held up a paper with an address scribbled on it, but Blake pushed it aside and frowned.

“My wallet, give it back,” Blake asked, holding out her hand. The twins had been right, she was a good thief, but Blake had information on her side, “then tell me what you want, Emerald.”

Her eyes widened a bit, and she stepped back, fishing for the wallet she had snatched and handing it over, “how’d you know?”

“Call it intuition,” Blake grabbed her wallet back, “did your boss send you?”

“I don’t have a boss-“

“Don't lie to me,” Blake snapped, “I’ve been in a bad mood all day, and it would be so, so easy to make you mine.”

Emerald took another step back, “you just looked like an easy mark, I swear.”

Blake furrowed her brow, “fine, well, tell Cinder I want to meet her at some point,” she pulled out her scroll and typed out her address, before showing it to Emerald, “and you swing by here if you’re curious.”

“Yeah, okay, can do,” Emerald nodded before turning and running away, which made Blake smirk.

The rest of her travel back was uneventful, but as she opened the door to the house, it suddenly became anything but.

Ruby and Weiss were tending to a bloodied Yang, which already made Blake’s blood boil, but then she saw the twins cornering a very scared looking Junior. Blake slammed the door behind her, and everything went quiet.

“What, the fuck, is going on here?!”

“Blake, it’s my fault, I’m sorry-“ Yang started crying, but Blake shook her head and quieted her.

“Don't you dare say that,” she glared at Junior, “what happened to her?!”

“My boys got too eager, she told them to back off, and they didn’t like that, I tried to stop them-“ he stopped talking as Blake stormed up to him.

“You are very lucky that I still need you,” Blake spat, “because I am very close to dragging you into the wilderness and leaving you for the Grimm. So you’re going to get out of my sight, and you’re going to tell your boys that if this ever, ever happens again, I will come down there and cut their fucking balls off!”

“Yeah, of course,” he sighed as Blake backed off.

“Melanie, Miltia, get him out of here, and make sure he does what I told him to,” she walked over to Yang, cupping her face and trying not to cry, “Yang, why haven’t you used your aura?”

“It hasn’t come back yet,” she had tears running down her face, mixing with the dried blood from her nose, “please, don’t make me go back!”

“Never,” Blake stroked her face, “I’m sorry for making you go today, I should have listened to you,” she kissed her cheek and wiped away some of her tears, “is there anything you need?”

“Some water would be nice,” Yang sniffled, and Blake nodded.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” she walked into the kitchen, grabbed a cup, and started filling it with water.

“Blake,” Weiss stood in the doorway, her gaze averted from Blake, “she’s worse than she looks.”

“I know,” Blake sighed and set the full cup down, “it’s my fault, I should have listened, I’ve been in such a terrible mood all day, I’ve treated you all horribly-“

“No, Blake,” Weiss slowly wrapped Blake in a hug, “you have so much on your plate, it’s okay to be overwhelmed sometimes.”

Blake nodded, hugging Weiss quickly before grabbing the water and returning to Yang, “here, drink slowly.”

Yang did, sniffling again once she was done, “Blake...c-can I ask for something?”

“Of course.”

“Can we...stop working for a day or two?” Yang asked quietly, “we’ve just...been working so hard...and I think-“ she started crying again, and Blake carefully comforted her.

“I understand,” Blake nodded and squeezed her gently, “soon, we’ll take a break, I don’t know when, but soon.”

“Goddess?” Ruby asked quietly, “should we go to bed early? It’s been a long, rough day, and…”

“Yeah, I think that’s for the best,” she looked between Ruby and Weiss, “you two go get in bed, Yang and I will join you once she’s better.”

They nodded and left, and Yang and Blake sat together until Yang’s aura shimmered around her, healing her wounds and bruises, “Blake…”

“Quiet, my precious cumdump,” Blake purred, before pulling Yang slowly to her feet and kissing her, “there’s nothing you need to say.”

“But, it’s my fault it happened,” Yang insisted, “I didn’t listen, and-“

“Shhh,” Blake shushed her with a finger, “the only person you need to listen to, is me, you aren’t required to listen to anyone else, okay?” Yang nodded, “good girl, now let’s go to bed,” she kissed her on the cheek and added, “maybe tomorrow morning I’ll wake you up first.”

With that promise in the air, they both walked upstairs, ready for a good night’s rest.

What they didn’t know, couldn’t know, was the woman watching them from across the street, her pink and brown hair flowing as a wind rushed past. She watched the house for a few more minutes, then smiled and disappeared into the shadows with a twirl of her umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)
> 
> You probably noticed this chapter is pretty light on the smut, which if you’ve read this far, seems kinda out of place.
> 
> Well, I mentioned it in the last chapter, but I figure I’d give more info here. I’m calling this a “hook” chapter, it’s got a bunch of ways it can go, and I’d like you all, my wonderful readers that I appreciate very much, to decide how it goes.
> 
> To make it simple, leave a comment on this chapter with the characters or ideas you’d like to see in the next chapter. If you see someone left a comment with an idea you like, comment on their comment.
> 
> Very simple, very easy, so have fun and tell me what you want. :)


	14. Don’t Believe Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to HazardousOtaku for the idea, sort of. :)

Emerald’s head hurt as she stared up at the open second story window she was about to climb through. It was never easy, she couldn’t just walk up to the front door and talk to this “goddess”, she had to sneak in. She shook her head, Cinder had asked for information, and damn it she was going to get it. Maybe Cinder would finally see that she was worthy of more, a lot more.

Emerald blushed as her mind started to wander, and she shook her head again to chase the thoughts away. The fantasizing could come later, after she was done. Quietly, she pulled out her weapon, swinging it a few times in the air before sending the chain flying up and hooking into the window. Carefully, she climbed up the side, trying her hardest to be quiet as she reached the top and crawled inside.

She had to be quick now, it was the dead of night, but that didn’t mean much, anyone could wake up at any time for any reason, and her semblance could only do so much. Emerald started down the hallway, her footsteps silent as she searched for an office. Luckily for her, most of the doors were open, and she got lucky with her choices, finding the office fairly quickly. Unluckily for her, it was an absolute mess, a computer still on at the desk, papers sitting in stacks and strewn on the floor, along with piles of books. As she passed a pile of books, she caught sight of one of the titles, “ _ Foundational Religious Teachings. _ ” She grimaced at it, but couldn’t spend too much time thinking about it.

She got onto the computer, hoping that she wasn’t going to have to search too much for the information she needed.

“Score,” she whispered as she opened a minimized application to find a list of names, addresses, and more. She pulled out her scroll and plugged it into the computer, then started downloading the information. As it downloaded she looked for anything else she might need, “god, what is with this woman and religions?” Everything she found was about starting religions, how to run a religion, and things like that. Emerald thought it was ridiculous to be honest, but she had never been the religious type anyways.

Her eyes shot upwards as she heard feet hit the ground, and she mentally urged the computer to go faster.

“Weiss, are you in there?” Blake’s voice came down the hall, tired and questioning, “you better not be working again, I told you, you need sleep.”

Emerald’s eyes darted between the computer and the door, and the instant it was done she grabbed her scroll and dove silently to the side, ready to use her semblance.

“Weiss?” Blake peered into the office, yawning as she looked back and forth. Her eyes hovered over Emerald’s location, but she didn’t seem to notice anything, “hmm,” she entered the office, and Emerald suppressed a gasp as she saw the massive cock hanging between her legs, “lazy girl, she needs to clean up this office,” Blake murmured and walked over to the desk. She sat at the desk and started going through the computer, “wait...this is Ruby’s work,” Blake groaned and shook her head, “she’s going to get it in the morning.”

Emerald saw her chance, activating her semblance to make Blake see nothing as she crept out of the room. She sped up a bit as she got closer to the window, just a few more steps and she was home free…

“Boo.” She felt a hand on her collar, and shrieked as she was pulled back. She struggled as she looked up to see waves of blonde hair.

“Let go of me!” Emerald beat against her arm, but her grip was tight.

Yang said nothing as she dragged Emerald back to the office, which was now empty. She pushed Emerald into the chair, holding her in place while she waited.

“I respect your audacity, Emerald,” Blake’s voice was coming from somewhere, but she couldn’t see where, “although I’m sure it wasn’t your idea.”

Emerald’s eyes darted around, but she still saw nothing, “what do you want from me?”

“Ah, that’s my question,” Blake suddenly appeared across from her, sitting in a chair as well, “or rather, what does Cinder want?”

“How did you do that?”

“What, this?” Blake disappeared, then reappeared again, “you tell me, Emerald, it’s your semblance.”

“What.” Emerald couldn’t believe her ears.

“My girl, Melanie, for all her faults, has a very useful semblance,” Blake smiled and leaned forward on the desk, “she can borrow semblances she’s seen before, and gift them to other people, for a time,” Blake smiled wider as Emerald’s eyes went wide, “and you’ve worked with her lots, so she knows how your semblance works very well.”

“B-but,” Emerald tried to stammer out a response, but found she was lacking.

“Anyways, we’re not here to discuss me, we’re here for you,” Blake leaned back in her chair, “what does Cinder want?”

“I-I’m not going to tell you,” Emerald shook her head, even as Blake frowned, “torture me if you want, but I won’t betray Cinder.”

“You know, I could very easily do that,” Blake’s frown deepened, “I don’t want to, I’d much rather we settle this peacefully, lovingly even.”

Emerald struggled against Yang’s grip again, then growled, “I won’t tell you anything.”

“Fine,” she waved her hand and Emerald was struck hard in the side of the head, making her black out immediately.

When Emerald came to, she was tied to a chair, her mouth bound but her eyes left open. She looked like she was in a dimly lit basement, the room was sparse, with the only visible thing of interest being the stairway in front of her.

She tested the ropes binding her, and found that they were loose. Blake was sloppy, she could get out of here easily, and she immediately started doing so. The rope fell away without too much trouble, and she undid the gag just as quickly. She stood and immediately started up the stairs, only to stop as the door at the top swung open, and Blake started walking down, draped in a black robe, “took you long enough, I was getting worried that everything I’d heard was just talk.”

Emerald stepped back as Blake approached her, “w-what?”

“Come on, Emerald, if I really wanted to torture you, do you think I’d leave you unguarded with bindings that loose?” Blake stopped at the bottom of the stairs, then pointed at the chair, “please, sit down.”

“N-no...what the hell...I don’t…” Emerald stammered, backing up towards the chair.

“Good girl,” Blake waved her hand again, and Emerald felt another strike to her head.

When she came to, she was back in the office as if nothing had happened, Yang was still holding her, and Blake was still across from her, a slight smile in her face, “what the fuck?”

“Semblance, Emerald,” Blake tapped the side of her head, “I can make you see whatever I want, experience whatever I want, you will never know what is real, unless you talk.”

“Th-that’s not possible,” Emerald shook her head, “I can only do small things, not anything like that.”

“That’s because you aren’t strong enough,” Blake purred, “of course, if you were mine, you could be.”

“What?”

“Ah, I’m getting ahead of myself,” Blake shook her head, “we should be talking about what your boss wants.”

Emerald squirmed in Yang’s grip some more. It didn’t feel right, but she couldn’t place why, “I-I told you, I’m not saying anything.”

“Hmmm,” Blake cocked her head, “what if I were to sweeten the pot?”

Emerald knew where this was going, “n-no, I’m not getting pulled into your sex thing, I won’t let you-“ she stopped as Yang covered her mouth.

“Ah, so you do know something,” Blake smiled, “and if you know, then Cinder must, too. What I want to know is how much she knows, and what you were doing in my office.”

Yang uncovered her mouth, and Emerald spat out, “I’m not telling you.” She was immediately struck again, and she came back tied to a chair once more, but this time the binds were tighter.

“You really should just behave,” Blake said as she fiddled with a table full of sex toys, selecting a long dildo and turning to Emerald, “it would make this so much easier.”

“What are you doing with that?” Emerald eyed the dildo fearfully, “stay away from me!”

“Stay away? You came into my home, tried to steal my things, you have no right to complain when the consequences come back to bite you,” she easily hooked a finger in Emerald’s mouth, forcing it to stay open as she brought the dildo closer, “now, if you won’t talk, then the only use your mouth has is to choke this down.”

Emerald’s eyes went wide as the dildo came closer, until she closed her eyes and shouted, “okay I’ll talk!” She felt a hit, then opened her eyes to see Blake smiling.

“Good girl. What does Cinder want?”

“S-she wants to know if you’re a threat or not,” Emerald said quietly, “she wants to keep tabs on you, too. That’s why I was here, to get information, so she could watch you.”

“Why does she consider me a threat?”

“Because you took control as soon as you settled in. You’ve already got Junior working for you, and he was supposed to be our ally.”

“Good, she’s smart at least,” Blake smiled, “anything else I should know?” Emerald shook her head, “okay, time to wake up.”

“What?” She got hit for the last time.

~~~~~~~  
  


When Emerald came to, she felt sore in all the right ways. Her crotch was throbbing, her breasts were bruised, her throat was dry and in pain, “wh-where?” She looked around, seeing a familiar basement, “no,” tears filled her eyes, “no, no, no!” She fought her binds, but they were too tight, and all she succeeded in doing was digging into her wrists, “let me out! Let me out!”

She heard a door open, then slam shut as footsteps came down the stairs. Blake appeared, wearing a slight smile as she dragged Melanie along with her, “someone’s finally awake.”

“What did you do?!”

“Nothing that you didn’t consent to,” Blake purred, “although, considering the look on your face, it seems you don’t remember.”

“What are you talking about?!” Emerald fought against her binds more, “when I get out of these, I’ll kill you!”

“Hey, calm down,” Blake said calmly, “tell me what you remember.”

Emerald growled, “I was breaking in, for information, you caught me and used my semblance-“

“Ah, there’s the problem,” Blake interrupted her, a smile on her face as she knelt in front of her, “you woke up here a few times, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Mhm, Melanie,” Blake looked back at her, “you told us this wouldn’t happen.”

“It’s not supposed to, goddess, I swear!”

“What are you talking about?” Emerald asked.

“It was part of our play, Melanie would use her semblance to create a scenario for you to believe you were acting out, while I played with your body out here,” Blake nodded as Emerald’s eyes widened a bit, “are you starting to remember?”

“Y-you were supposed to do things to me, in here,” she nodded her head, “b-but you never did, you kept sending me back here.”

“Yes, you kept coming back, I had to tighten your binds because you got out of them,” Blake explained, “what else do you remember, from before?”

Emerald racked her brain, and glimpses of the past started coming back, “you gave me your address...and I came by a few days later...you were so nice,” she blushed, “you made us tea...we just sat and talked about ourselves...and then, you offered me a place with you.”

“You were hesitant, that’s why we did this,” Blake purred and stroked her cheek, “you wanted me to play with you, but you were embarrassed to be here for it. The break-in dream was your idea, you would stay there while I pleased you, and when you came back, you were supposed to decide if you wanted more.”

“But I did come back, a few times,” Emerald racked her brain, “you treated it like it was all part of the dream, like it wasn’t real.”

“I did it for your safety,” Blake purred, “when you came running up the stairs, I knew something was wrong, but the way your eyes were glazed over, you were still dreaming, even if your body wasn’t, so I played along,” she sighed, “I realize I should have stopped, but you said this was what you wanted.”

Emerald nodded, “I...I still want it,” she had been ignoring it up til now, but there was an ache in her body, one that could only be satisfied by Blake, “but, I...I want…” she couldn’t say it, what she so desperately wanted.

“Do you want to go back to the dream?” Blake asked.

“Y-yes, but I want...something different,” she was blushing more and more, “when you catch me...I want you to,” it was so difficult, just saying the words that would make her happy, “I want you to rape me.”

“Ah,” Blake blushed, “M-Melanie, you can make that happen, right?”

“Yeah, as long as she doesn’t fight it like last time, goddess.”

“O-okay,” Blake stared into Emerald’s red eyes, “and what do you want out here?”

“Whatever you want,” Emerald smiled, “I-I’m yours.”

“Okay,” Blake smiled, then kissed Emerald gently on the lips, “you will be safe, I promise.”

Emerald nodded, her heart yearning as Blake stepped away and Melanie took her place. She felt hands on the sides of her head, then looked into Melanie’s eyes, “I won’t fight as much this time, promise.”

“Yeah,” Melanie’s eyes glowed softly, “deep breath, and…”

Emerald was staring up at the house again, but this time she was at ease, she knew what she wanted, she didn’t have to fight it.

The beginning was the same, she snuck in, she crept to the office, she opened the computer, but after that, things changed.

“Who’s in there?” Blake’s voice came down the hall, and Emerald’s heart skipped a beat. She needed the computer to go faster, just a little bit more, and it would be okay. As it finished, Blake stepped into the office, glaring at Emerald as she froze, “what are you doing here?”

Emerald considered, for just a moment, giving in right then and there, but that wasn’t fun. It was about the chase, the struggle, the force, so she activated her semblance, making Blake see nothing as she grabbed her scroll and started creeping away.

“Where did you go?” Blake stepped further into the office, her eyes scanning the room. She stopped as a stack of books fell, then lunged towards the sound, clipping Emerald and sending her sprawling to the ground.

“Get away,” Emerald spat, trying to get up and get to the door. She kicked at Blake, but the Faunus simply grabbed her leg and pulled her back, “no, let go!”

“Shut up!” Blake hissed, pinning Emerald down with a knee on the stomach and her arms pinned above her, “what are you doing in my home?”

“I’m not telling you anything!” Emerald spat, her heart racing. She kicked upwards, trying to put Blake off her balance, but only succeeded at pissing her off.

“That’s fine,” Blake growled before sinking down and biting at Emerald’s neck, “I can always use another plaything to break.”

“G-get off of me!” Emerald held back her excitement, trying to cover it with fear as she continued to fight, “get off!”

“No,” Blake dug her nails into Emerald’s wrists, then bit her again, “you broke into my home, and I’m pent up,” Blake ground against Emerald, “so, I’m gonna take you, and we’ll see how long you last.”

Emerald shook and quivered as she felt the massive bulge press against her, “no, stop, let go-“ she stopped as Blake forced a kiss on her, fighting the urge to simply melt into it.

“Quiet, no one is going to come help you,” Blake growled, biting Emerald’s lip then letting go of her arm to literally tear her shirt off, “so be a good bitch and take it!”

As much as Emerald wanted to do exactly that, the freedom her arm suddenly had let her fight some more. She swung at Blake, her fist connecting and making her howl with pain. It put her off balance, and it was enough to let Emerald slip away from her.

“Get back here!” Blake shouted as Emerald ran out of the office. It was exhilarating, the chase, the knowledge that she was going to lose and suffer for it, but still she fought. She ran to the window, her hands gripping the sides before Blake caught up to her, “you’re not leaving!”

Emerald had a leg out the window, and then Blake grabbed her around the stomach and wrenched her back inside, throwing her roughly to the floor, “leave me alone, you psycho!” She kicked at Blake as she came at her, but all that did was allow Blake to grab her leg and rip her pants off of her, “let me go!”

“No!” Blake tore Emerald’s panties off as well, then clawed at her stomach, leaving long scratches that made Emerald wince and fight harder, “I am taking you!”

Emerald got another good kick in, and it was enough to let her escape yet again. The window was no longer an option, so she ran downstairs, hoping to just get out the front door if she could. She heard the running steps of Blake behind her, and as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Blake grabbed her and finally pinned her down, her cock now out and ready, “no, don’t touch me! Get off, get off!”

Blake ignored her, instead lining up the head of her cock with Emerald’s virgin pussy, then shoving it all the way in. Emerald screamed in pain, tears running down her face as Blake violated her womb.

“Please, stop!” She started begging, but at this point, it was pointless, she had been caught, and she could give in, “please, don’t, mmm!”

“Yeah, you like that you dirty bitch!” Blake’s thrusts were hard and slow, making Emerald groan and cry with each one, “I bet you’ve just been waiting for me to take you, slut.”

Emerald shook her head, even though she was right, “I don’t, mmm, please, ah, ah, mmm!” She came, and Blake laughed.

“Your body disagrees, slut, it wants this,” she started pounding faster, “and so do you.”

“No, mmm, mmmm!” Emerald moaned, and Blake leaned down to bite her again, “ah!”

“Just admit it, slut, tell me this is what you wanted!”

“Mmmm, aaaaah!” She came again, and all the fight in her body left, “yes, yes, please, violate me with your massive cock!” It felt good to give in, especially here and now. She just wanted the pleasure to never end, it didn’t matter where it came from.

“Heh,” Blake smiled, then roughly forced a kiss onto Emerald’s mouth, “I’m going to cum inside you.”

“No, not inside,” Emerald started fighting again, “I can’t-“

“Shhh, I’m going to fill you up, and make sure you get pregnant,” Blake growled and started thrusting faster, “then, I’m dumping you on the street, because I have no use for a pregnant slut.”

Emerald whined as she came again. She knew it was her mind, but the way Blake knew the things she did still made her uneasy, “I can’t...I’m not ready-“

“You should have thought about that before you broke in here,” Blake grunted, “mmm, don’t worry, maybe if you beg enough, I’ll let you stay,” she purred, “of course, then you’ll be my dirty little rape slut, you’ll spend all day pleasing my cock, and if you ever slip up,” she leaned forward and bit Emerald’s ear, “I’ll throw you out.”

Emerald wanted to respond, but she felt Blake start cumming inside of her, and all she knew was pleasure. The feeling of slowly swelling with seed that she didn’t want in her, it was enough to make her cum again. She looked down at her body, seeing how round her stomach was, and tears started running down her face, “I...I have to stay,” she begged. It was horrible, if there was any reality to this situation, she would never have let this happen, but there wasn’t, and so she played along, “please, I’ll do anything, you can’t throw me out!”

“Good enough, I suppose,” Blake pulled out, then stepped on Emerald’s stomach, pressing down slowly as Emerald cried and the cum was forced out of her, “you’re going to clean this all up, with that disgusting slut mouth of yours, and then, you’re going to find me, and beg for me to destroy you.”

Emerald nodded, still crying as she got to work. Her tongue has just barely touched the cum, and she was suddenly pulled back to reality.

She was in shock for a moment, where once there was abuse, there was now comfort. She was wrapped in Blake’s warm embrace, full and covered with her sticky, hot cum, and it was a wonderful feeling. She looked up to see Blake smiling down at her, “Blake…”

“Hey, Em,” Blake purred and kissed her on the head, and then the lips, “have a nice dream?”

“Yeah, I mean, no, but yeah,” she pulled herself closer to Blake, “was I good out here?”

“Wonderful, dear,” Blake kissed her again, “but, I need you to do something, now that you’re back.”

“Of course, anything.”

“I need you to give me everything you know about Cinder,” Blake asked, “what she likes, what she wants, how I can take her,” Blake kissed her one more time, “you understand I want every woman, right?”

“Of course, and they will want you,” Emerald smiled and pressed against her, grinding softly, “I know I do.”

Blake nodded, “my body is yours right now, do what you want, and don’t disappoint.”

~~~~~~~~   
  


“I’m telling you, Cinder,” Emerald leaned forward on the desk, “she’s worth at least a meeting.”

“Don't tell me what I already know,” Cinder sighed and drummed her fingers across the desk, “why are you so insistent on this?”

“Just think about it, if you get her on our side…”

“A powerful ally, but will she be useful,” she glared at Emerald, “and I don’t mean to me.”

“Of course!” Emerald nodded eagerly.

“Very well,” Cinder stood, a slight smile on her face, “Emerald, dear, you did well, come with me.”


	15. Claiming a Maiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for this later than usual update, life and all that. :)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Blake, Weiss, and Yang walked into the sketchy warehouse that they had been told to meet in. They were all on edge, even if Blake wasn’t showing it, and they were all expecting a trap of some sort.

“Blake Belladonna,” Cinder’s voice varied through the warehouse, drawing their attention to a table near the other end. She was seated, relaxing with a glass of red wine in her hand. Emerald sat next to her, fidgeting until she saw Blake, “you are a very interesting woman.”

“I certainly try,” she said as soon as she reached the table, sitting across from Cinder, with Weiss on her left, and Yang on her right, “you are impressive as well, Cinder.” She smiled, “although I can’t say I care for your choice of meeting place. I mean, a warehouse is so cliche,” her smile grew as she stared Cinder down, “I have a beautiful home we could have met in instead.”

“Oh, yes, Emerald has told me all about it, but you’ll have to forgive me,” Cinder’s smile fell away, “I won’t set foot in that house of debauchery.”

“Your loss,” Blake shrugged, “so, why did you invite me here?”

“My...employer, wishes to gauge your skills, and I am here for that,” she smirked, “she has heard a great deal about you, and wants to accept you into her fold, should you pass her test.”

“Ah,” Blake smiled, “you must not understand, I do not work for anyone but myself.”

“She can offer you anything you want.” Cinder sipped her drink, then set it down, “riches, fame, power,” her eyes flared with something Blake had never seen before, “anything at all.”

“Hmm,” Blake had no intention of serving anyone, but she needed to seem interested, “so, what test is this?”

“Simple,” Cinder put a hand on Emerald’s shoulder, “she heard of your exploits at Beacon academy, and I am here to observe them for my own eyes,” she pushed Emerald forward, “dominate Emerald here, make her your slave.”

Blake wanted to burst out laughing at how little Cinder truly understood, but instead she waved her hand, “Emerald, come here.”

Emerald did as she was asked, faking fear in her eyes as Blake grabbed her arm, “please, I don’t-“ Blake pulled her down lower to whisper in her ear.

“Just play along, Em, it’ll be okay,” Blake let her pull back, then stood and pushed her down onto the table, “now, be a good girl and take off those pesky pants of yours.”

Cinder watched with interest as Emerald did as she was asked, baring herself to Blake, “fascinating, but is this necessary?”

“I thought your employer knew what happened at Beacon,” Blake smiled and rubbed Emerald’s pussy slowly, “this is absolutely necessary,” she beckoned Cinder closer, “come closer, you should see the will drain from her eyes.”

Cinder smiled, “you really do know what a woman wants,” she stood, her hands clasping behind her as she walked to Emerald’s side, “but tell me, what could you possibly do-“ she stopped as Blake slowly removed her pants, a light blush covering her face, “ah, wait-“

“Something the matter, Cinder?” Blake shook her hips, smiling as her bulge swayed from side to side.

Cinder’s eyes were locked on the enormous bulge she was seeing. It was almost impossibly big, the lowest point below her knees and extending far from her body. By all natural rules it should have been impossible, but Cinder knew that what should have been impossible and what was were very different, “h-how?”

Blake smiled wider, stroking her normal sized bulge. Emerald’s semblance was working wonders, especially after some help from Melanie, “oh, that’s just how it is.”

Cinder took a deep breath and a second to compose herself, “ah, I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting that,” she smiled and rubbed the top of Emerald’s head, still oblivious to the semblance usage, “please, continue.”

Blake nodded and removed her panties, allowing her cock to be freed. Cinder let out a gasp, and she stifled a laugh, “mmm, Emerald, deep breath…” she pushed into Emerald as far as she could go, and the girl gasped, “that’s good.”

To Cinder, it was more than good. Her knees knocked together as she watched her subordinate become a living cocksleeve, the massive cock literally wider than her waist and forcing her wide open, “mmm, ah, sh-she didn’t scream?”

“It’s the shock,” Blake started pulling out, and Emerald gasped and moaned at the top of her lungs, “there it is.” She barely paid attention as Cinder slowly lost her composure, “it doesn’t take much more than this, just a drop of cum,” she leaned down, kissing Emerald and stealing her focus, “and a kiss.”

Cinder shook her head as the scene changed in front of her. No longer was Emerald skewered on a massive cock, but simply bulging from a still large cock, “wh-what?” She looked down at Emerald, then laughed, “you, already broke her, didn’t you?”

“Weeks ago,” Blake purred, pulling out and leaving Emerald unsatisfied, “sorry for the theatre...well not really.”

“Q-quiet,” Cinder placed both palms flat on the table, “what is your endgame?”

“It’s like you said, a test,” Blake smiled, “to see if you’re worthy of my attention,” Cinder’s hands started curling on the table, “but as weak as you got just then, I don’t think you are.”

It worked just as well as Emerald had said it would. Cinder’s eyes flared with that same power, and she slammed the table, “I am not weak.”

“You’re dripping wet, I can smell it,” Blake smirked and looked Cinder up and down, “your heartbeat is elevated, your pupils are dilated, your muscles are tense but that’s only because your legs are giving out on you,” every word out of her mouth made Cinder angrier, “I won’t dominate just anyone, Cinder. they need to be strong enough to withstand me, and I can see that you are not.”

That was the tipping point, the final blow to Cinder’s pride that she could not allow, “shut up!” She shouted, before pinning Blake down to her chair, “I am more than capable of withstanding your pathetic domination,” she was inches from Blake’s face, “you couldn’t even begin to break me!”

“Ah, yes, the strong are known for being desperate,” Blake’s smirk grew, “but if you wish to be tested yourself, I am willing to give you a chance,” she snapped her fingers, and her three girls grabbed Cinder and pinned her to the table.

“Ah! What are you doing? Let go of me!” Cinder struggled against them, until Blake stroked her face.

“They’re going to hold you down. You may fight my domination, but I don’t need anyone getting hurt,” Blake purred and traced her hand down to Cinder’s chest, palming Cinder’s breasts, “I must say, Cinder, I’m a little disappointed with these,” Cinder growled back, “I mean, my precious girl Ruby has bigger tits, and she’s younger than you by quite a bit.”

“Shut up!”

“Ah ah ah, you’re not the one in charge,” Blake purred, her hand traveling lower to Cinder’s stomach, “behave, or I will be less nice with you.”

Cinder’s face turned red, and she muttered, “Don't threaten me…”

“Hmm, why not?” Blake started rubbing small circles on Cinder’s stomach, making her whine through her teeth, “you certainly seem to like it.”

“Y-you don’t, mmm-“

“Oh, but I do know,” Blake’s circles got larger, and Cinder whined louder, “I know what you like, what you hate, what you love,” as she said this, her other hand grabbed Cinder’s thigh, and she started stroking it up and down, making Cinder moan, “you are easy, Cinder, and you’re not making me want you any more.”

“Mmm, I’m not, easy.” Her eyes flared once more, and she pulled away from the hands holding her, then pulled Blake down to her level, “I will not be ridiculed by some woman that considers herself better than me!”

“No consideration, Cinder,” Blake smirked, and the hand on Cinder’s thigh pulled her dress up, her black panties soaked through and leaking excessively, “I am better,” she pressed against Cinder’s crotch, and all the fight left her body, making her lie across the table, her face burning up, “with just a touch I can make you weak.”

“I’m not weak.” She objected, but Blake pressed harder, and she moaned, “s-stop, I won’t let you break me.”

“Actually, you told me you would,” Blake slipped a finger past her panties, drowning it in the wetness of Cinder’s dripping slit, “you want me to test you, and I will,” she slid her finger further in, and Cinder spasmed and took shaking breaths, “and you will break.”

“N-no, n-no,” Cinder whined as Blake slowly fingered her, “I will not break, I re-refuse.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Blake purred, “all you can do is fight until you give up, or give in,” she put another finger in, and Cinder whined loudly, “god, listen to you, all it takes is two fingers and you fall,” she sped up, “you are weak.”

“I’m not.” Cinder moaned, “I’m not, I’m not, I’m not!”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Blake stroked her face and smiled, “you can be weak. You’re allowed to be vulnerable, because you are safe here,” she pulled her fingers out, and pulled Cinder up into a hug, “you are safe with me.”

The sudden shift gave Cinder emotional whiplash, and she clutched tight to Blake, fighting back tears as she muttered, “I can’t be weak.”

“I know, it’s hard,” Blake cooed and rubbed her back, while smiling internally, “but you know what? I love you, and I care about you, I want you to feel safe and be able to show weakness around me.” She held her tighter as she started crying, “shh, it’s okay.”

“No, no,” Cinder buried her face in Blake’s shoulder, trying to suppress the tears that were now freely falling, “I can’t be weak, I have to be strong, I have to, I have to…”

“Shhh,” Blake’s hands traveled lower as she whispered in Cinder’s ear, “it's okay.” She grabbed the hem of Cinder’s dress and slowly pulled it up, “I can protect you, I can make you safe, you don’t have to be strong anymore.”

“But, I have to-“

“Not anymore,” Blake kissed her head, “I’ll keep you safe, if you’ll let me.”

“I can’t…” Cinder grabbed at Blake’s shoulders from behind, “I have to be strong, for her, I have to be-“

“Not anymore,” Blake hiked Cinder’s dress up her back, “you don’t have to be strong if you don’t want to be,” she pulled Cinder away and looked down into her eyes, “you can be vulnerable with me, I won’t hurt you.”

“I...I’m not safe,” Cinder’s eyes glowed, and she grit her teeth as she held tighter onto Blake, “Salem will come for me, and you can’t-“

“I’m not scared of Salem,” Blake purred, lying for Cinder’s sake. Of course she was scared, but she knew that their inevitable confrontation was far into the future, “And if you let me take you, you don’t have to be scared either.”

“You can’t promise me that,” Cinder shook her head, “that isn’t fair, you can’t give me hope!”

“Shh, I will keep you safe and unafraid,” she kissed Cinder’s forehead again, “Weiss, you feel safe with me, don’t you?”

“Of course, Blake,” Weiss had sat back down and was watching them with silent interest, “you keep us safe, and we keep you safe as well.”

“Yang?”

“You threatened to drag a man into the forest and feed him to Grimm for hurting me,” Yang smiled, “if that’s not protecting me, I don’t know what is.”

“Emerald?” Blake smiled as Cinder looked back at her as well.

“You’re so good to me, even when what I ask for is dangerous for myself, you keep me safe,” she looked at Cinder and smiled, “she can keep us safe, Cinder.”

“You see?” Blake petted Cinder’s head again, “I will keep you safe, I swear it.”

Cinder stared up at Blake, then her gaze softened, “you swear?”

“I do,” Blake nodded, “I want to accept you into my fold, to give you the love you deserve, and protect you, always.”

She nodded and took Blake’s hands, “please, take me then.”

Blake smiled and pushed Cinder back onto the table, removing her dress before bringing their faces close together, “do you trust me, Cinder?” She nodded, “then I’m going to go in, okay?”

“Gently, plea-“ she gasped as Blake pushed into her, her sopping wet pussy allowing easy access. The lewd sounds of her no longer virgin pussy being stretched filled the air, and they were quickly joined by Cinder’s moans as she came down from her shock, “ah, ah, mmmm, Blake!”

“Mmmm, that’s much better,” Blake leaned down and kissed Cinder passionately, which the woman greedily accepted, “right, Cinder? Isn’t this so much better than fighting?”

“Yes, yes, mmmmm!” Cinder moaned and grabbed onto Blake, holding her down as they kissed some more, “ah, you’re so good, aaaaaaaaah!” She came, squirting a geyser of her juices in between her body and Blake’s, soaking them both in the sticky mess, “aaah, aaah, ah.”

“Mmmm, that’s so much,” Blake purred, “more than any of my other girls,” she smeared it across Cinder’s stomach, making her squirm and moan, “I love it.”

“Ah, mmm, good,” Cinder groaned and looked back at Emerald, who was not so stealthily fingering herself, “Emerald, ah, please.”

Emerald blushed and looked at Blake, who simply cocked her head and smiled, “C-Cinder, what do you need?”

“Sit here,” Cinder pointed at her face, which was currently contorting in pleasure, “I want more!”

Emerald looked at Blake again, who simply nodded and leaned back, giving Emerald the space she needed. The red-eyed girl got awkwardly onto the table, straddling Cinder’s face before lowering herself for the woman to start eating her out, “ah, Cinder.”

Cinder moaned into Emerald’s pussy lips, her hands grabbing the girl’s waist and pulling her further down, “sit, Emerald, you can’t hurt me.”

Emerald grunted as she was pulled down, her pussy grinding against Cinder’s face, then she felt the warm embrace of Blake behind her, “she’s challenging you, you know that right?” Blake’s hands grabbed Emerald’s chest for a moment, “why don’t we see how much she can take, Em.” Blake released her, then started rubbing Cinder’s stomach again, “Cinder, dear, you're going to please me and my three loyal girls, okay?”

“Ah, what, I’m not-“

“Shh, shh, shh,” Blake stroked her stomach more, “you’ll do what I say, Cinder, and nothing else,” she felt Cinder tense around her, not seeing her eyes go wide, “Weiss, Yang, put her hands to good use.”

Cinder let out muffled protests as Emerald kept her silent and her fingers were forced against Weiss and Yang’s crotches. The way Blake had spoken, she was no better than Salem, not at all. She had to leave, she couldn’t serve Blake, she could crawl back to Salem and beg forgiveness for her weakness. Cinder started struggling, but the sensations across her body kept her fighting useless. She wanted to take it back, she didn’t want Blake, she was worse than Salem, she didn’t promise anything but lies and...love.

The thought entered Cinder’s head as Blake started thrusting faster, and it started consuming her thoughts. Blake was offering her love, love and respect and support, and all she had to do...was serve. But she couldn’t, she was trading one master for a worse one, one whose grip was iron and forced its way into her mind. Blake’s words were honey, and Cinder had been stupid enough to be drawn to it. But at the same time, love was good, love was something Cinder had never been given. But was it really love if it was forced into her mind?

She didn’t have time to make a decision, because Blake came inside of her, and her thoughts were washed white. Blake was good. Blake loved her. Blake would protect her. Blake was beautiful and amazing and perfect and deserving of worship and love and she could never ever pay back the-

_ “No.” _ A dark voice filled her head, one she recognized and feared,  _ “Cinder, dear, you must fight it,” _ her eye flashed with power as her mind screamed for control,  _ “fight this false goddess, and return to my side.” _

Everything became chaos as Cinder surged with power and forced them all back, “No more!” Flames billowed from her mouth as her eyes were alight with power, “I won’t let you control me!”

Blake stared at the figure before her. This was the Cinder she had been looking for, and she belonged to her, “Cinder,” she snapped her fingers, “sit down.”

Cinder’s mind screamed with the overwhelming urge to obey. Blake wouldn’t hurt her, it was good to listen to her, she was- “No!” Cinder screamed, forcing the thoughts back. She stood, flames in her hands, and held them out as Blake got closer, “come any closer and I’ll burn you all alive!”

Blake furrowed her brow, “Cinder, I said, sit.” She could feel the connection in her soul, the power she had over Cinder, but she was fighting back. It had never happened before, and now she was concerned, “Cinder, Sit!”

“I am not a dog!” Cinder growled and bared her teeth, the flames growing larger and threatening to burn more, “you do not have power over me, and I will not obey!”

“Then why listen to Salem?” Blake said, keeping her voice calm. She needed to stay calm, she couldn’t snap, she didn’t want to break Cinder, “how is she better? What does she offer that I can not? Does she love you with her entire being? Does she care if you-“

“Shut up!” Cinder screamed and grabbed her head, her head pounding with instruction to listen and obey, “get out of my head! Get out! Get out!”

“Cinder,” Blake snapped again, and Weiss, Yang, and Emerald grabbed her and dragged her to her knees on the floor, “you need to listen to me.”

“No, stop, I won’t-“ she fought until Blake forced herself inside of Cinder’s mouth, gagging her and making her cry.

“Shh, you don’t need to fight,” Blake stared down into Cinder’s eyes, “I told you, you’re safe with me.”

Cinder choked and cried as Blake fucked her throat. She was powerless, she couldn’t do anything. All her power, it couldn’t keep Blake from taking what she wanted. Blake. She tasted so good. Maybe...it was okay to give in.

_ “Cinder, do not give in to her!” _

Cinder ignored the dark voice, closing her eyes and shutting it out. She didn’t need it, she had Blake. She felt cum start pouring into her throat, and her thoughts changed again. Blake was good, but Blake’s cum was perfect. It was so perfect, the perfect cum of a perfect goddess. She needed more of it, more cum from her new goddess, more and more and more.

The woman’s eyes dulled as Blake pulled out of her mouth, cum spilling out as her head lolled forward, “Cinder, dear, look at me.” Immediately her head went up, her eyes glazed over, “Cinder, what am I?”

“G-goddess...more cum,” Cinder gurgled and stared up at her, “more, please...goddess, please...Blake-goddess-cum.” Her eyes rolled back, and she slumped forward completely. She was unconscious but still alive, thankfully.

“B-Blake,” Weiss took a step back and looked fearfully between her love and Cinder, “what-what was that?”

“At a guess,” Blake bent down and heaved Cinder into her arms, “Salem.”

“But, no one’s fought you before,” Yang mumbled, “and...she seemed unsure of who she was to you.”

“I know,” Blake sighed, “let’s take her home, when she wakes up, we’ll see what the damage is.”

~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Cinder woke up in a soft bed craving cum and the attention of her goddess. Luckily for her, Blake was by her side, “goddess...cum, please.”

“Not yet,” Blake kept her face monotone, “why did you fight me?”

“The voice…” Cinder shook her head, “Blake...goddess...please, more.”

“Tell me why.”

“I can’t...she hurts me...I want you,” Cinder started to cry. The dark voice was still somewhere in her mind, whispering for her, and it was hurting, “please, more! Make her go away! You promised to protect me!”

Blake’s gaze softened, and she nodded, offering her cock to Cinder and rubbing her head, “I did, and I will,” she let Cinder suck her off, “drink up, Cinder, put your mind at ease, become addicted to my love for you, you don’t need anything else.”

Blake was right. Cinder didn’t need anything else but her, not the voice that was still screaming. She could tell it was upset, it wanted her to do something, but it didn’t matter. As the warm cum filled her throat, the voice was driven away, replaced with devotion and love and a new, nicer voice.

_ “I am all you need,” _ the voice was Blake’s, but she did not speak. When Cinder looked at her, the voice got louder,  _ “you love me and want me and will do everything I say.” _

Cinder liked that, it was so much easier. Blake knew best, so why shouldn’t she listen and love her? She couldn’t find a reason. The warm cum stopped flowing, and she whined a bit, “more, please, more.”

Blake stared down at her newest addict, her newest cumdump, and smiled. This powerful woman was nothing next to her, and that was right. She was what every woman needed, whether they knew it yet or not, and seeing this once powerful figure submit so readily to her was all she needed to prove her right, “of course, dear, I’ll fill you up, because I love you.”

_ “I always love you, and you always love me,” _ Cinder’s mind whispered as she was pushed onto the bed and fucked,  _ “always.” _


	16. A Thief in Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, this story isn’t dead!
> 
> Sorry it’s been basically a month since the last update, life and the holiday season, along with my other writing projects, kinda distracted me.
> 
> Oh well, that’s the past, and now there’s a new chapter, starring everyone’s favorite ice cream girl!

“Lovers!” Ruby stood at the front of the hall, smiling brightly with Blake’s ribbon around her neck. She was addressing thirty or so women, and was happy to see only half were ones that she recognized, “we have been meeting for three months now, and our goddess’s love spreads farther every passing day!” This earned her applause and cheers, but when she raised her hands, they quieted, “now, as a reward, and as the beginnings of what I hope will become a new tradition, there is someone special here today,” she smiled and blushed, “our goddess herself has decided us worthy of her appearance in our humble church!” She stepped to the side and gestured, and Blake walked out from behind a curtain that had been hung.

She was met with fawning and applause from most of the group, with only a few confused but interested women, and one who was watching silently from the back, smiling but nothing else.

“My loves,” Blake spoke, and the hall fell silent, “I want to thank you for your devotion, your tireless efforts to show more the truest love there can be, and I can see just by looking that there are many who have not personally felt my love, and that is why,” she smiled, “I will be handpicking some today, and welcoming them into my love.” The crowd gasped, and a few eager women straightened up and tried to make themselves presentable, “as for the rest of you who still wish to be accepted, after my high priestess’s service, you may speak with her to arrange acceptance.” She cast a glance over at Ruby, who smiled and nodded. She was such a good girl, she accepted her work eagerly, “Ruby,” she beckoned her over, then whispered in her ear, “choose those you think would be good, and the quiet one in the back.”

“Of course, goddess,” she smiled and strolled down the hall, pointing at random women and treating it like divine choice, “you, with the silver hair, and you, behind her,” she smiled and walked farther back, “the goddess wants you two as well,” she pointed to two women sitting next to each other, “and,” she walked up to the silent woman, seeing her smile fall just a bit, “you.”

The woman gulped and nodded, standing slowly. Maybe, she thought as she walked forward, there was a chance she could get out still. She was just supposed to be observing, this was a bad place to be. God, what had Roman said?

“Remember, Neo, if you get swept up into cult nonsense, fake an injury,” the voice of her partner filled her head, “they don’t want the weak, so give them a reason to not want you.”

It was perfect and easy. She purposely fell and altered her image to make her ankle look bruised. She couldn’t fake a scream, but it didn’t matter, everyone saw. It was going to work.

And then Blake appeared above her, concern in her eyes as she bent down and put a hand on Neo’s shoulder, “are you okay?”

This was very bad, she was expecting a response, and of course Neo couldn’t give one verbally. With quick thinking, she pointed to her ankle and signed quickly, “I fell, twisted my ankle.”

“Oh, you poor thing,” Blake frowned and scooped her up, “wow, you’re light,” she smiled, “come on, I’ll accept you first, so you can heal while basked in my presence.”

Neo shook her head, “no, it’s okay, I’ll come back-“

“Nonsense,” Blake insisted, walking back while the other women followed quietly. Behind the curtain was a door, which led to the back of her home. It was convenient, but she did wish the church was farther away, “you came all this way, and I chose you, you deserve this love.”

Neo internally groaned, she didn’t want to have to fight, but it was getting more likely by the second, “please, you don’t have to.”

“Oh, but I do,” she dropped her voice and smirked, “Neopolitan.”

She silently gasped, then started struggling. She had been discovered and she needed to get away.

“Oh, no no no,” Blake purred and held her tighter, “Don't cause a scene, which I know you have a penchant for. If you do anything out of line until I say, you will bring down the wrath of more than you can handle.”

Neo was angry, but she wasn’t stupid, she knew Blake wasn’t lying, and despite her skill, she could only fight so much. She crossed her arms and let herself be carried up to Blake’s room.

As they reached the room, Blake turned to the others following, “loves, please, wait out here for me to come get you.” She smiled and backed into her room, before closing the door and setting Neo down, who dropped her semblance, revealing the short, pink and brown haired woman she was, “okay, Neopolitan, let’s talk.” She rolled her eyes as Neo pointed to her mouth, “yes, I know, you can’t speak.”

Neo grinned smugly and signed, “what do you want?”

“You know what I want, you sat in that service,” Blake smiled and walked over to her bed, urging Neo to follow, “the question is, will you give it to me?”

Neo nodded her head like she was pretending to think about it, then smirked and shook her head.

“Oh, why not?”

Neo spun her finger by the side of her head, still smirking as she then rolled her eyes back and opened her mouth, drool dripping from her tongue.

“I assure you, no one is mindless,” Blake wanted to laugh at her, she was so emotive, it was adorable, “and I am not crazy.”

Neo rolled her eyes and folded her hands together, mockingly praying to her.

“I don’t decide how others view me, I simply give them my love, And their minds make the choice,” Blake beckoned her over again, “you know I don’t want to fight, I just want to give you my love.”

Neo sighed and walked closer, ready to strike if Blake acted out.

“Please, Neopolitan-“

“Neo.” She signed, an angry look on her face. She hated being called by her full name.

“Neo, I’m sorry,” Blake corrected herself, “please, tell me what you want, I can give it to you, all you need to do is accept my love.”

Neo furrowed her brow, then pointed to the door. She didn’t want any part of the craziness going on here.

“Ah,” Blake sighed, “you understand that I won’t let you leave, right?” Neo nodded, balling her hands into fists, “I don’t want to fight you, I’m well aware that you would beat me,” Neo nodded again, “so, how about a game?”

Neo tried not to show her excitement at the prospect, but still smiled and nodded.

“Okay,” Blake fished around in her pocket, then produced a key, “I’m going to hide this key in my house, if you find it within an hour, you can leave, no problems, if you don’t,” she smiled, “you’ll tell me what you want, and you’ll accept my love.”

Neo smirked and held out her hand. This was weighed heavily in her favor, but she wasn’t going to let Blake know that.

“Okay,” Blake took her hand and smiled, “I’m going to go hide it, you wait here until I return, and then your time starts.”

Neo smiled and sat on the bed, watching as Blake left the room. She was going to win this, easily. She was a thief, and damn good at it. If anyone could, it was her.

Blake returned after a few minutes, a smile on her face, “alright, your time starts now.”

Immediately Neo jumped up and started patting Blake down, fishing in her pockets, checking the folds of her clothes, pulling back her sleeves.

“Mmm, you’re frisky,” Blake laughed until Neo not so gently jabbed her in the side, “ow, okay, I don’t have it.”

Neo looked up at her, her brow furrowed, clearly not believing her. She had played this game before, she knew to search everywhere, and to do it quickly.

“You’re wasting time searching me, Neo,” Blake tried to explain, and then Neo pulled at her pants, “unless you’re looking for something else?” She smirked as Neo frowned, a very light blush on her face.

The mute woman pulled back from Blake. Clearly, she wasn’t going to get anything off of her, and she was right, she was wasting her time. With a sigh, she left the room, rushing between each room she could find, searching every place she could think of, and every place she couldn’t.

She had searched the entire house before the hour passed, and returned to Blake fuming, her face red and her eye twitching. She started signing, “where’s the key you crazy bitch?!”

“Now, there’s no need for that kind of language,” Blake purred, currently in the process of filling one of her other new loves with a stomach full of cum, “did you check the basement?” Neo nodded, “the kitchen?” Another nod, “living room?” Another nod and two fingers raised, “hmmm, well, I don’t know what to tell you,” she smiled, “go look again, you still have half an hour left.”

Neo slumped back dramatically and ran around the house, searching every nook and cranny. She must have just missed it, she must have just overlooked it somewhere, she couldn’t lose to Blake.

God, where was it? She had looked everywhere in this stupid house again, and her time was running short. Blake had said in her house, so it had to be somewhere! Unless…

She slapped her face and groaned as best she could. That crazy bitch had said her house, and she considered herself a goddess, so the church was possible. With ten minutes and a last guess left, she ran out the back, barging into the church and running face first into Ruby.

“Oh, Neo!” Ruby smiled, “have you come back to pray some?” She played with the chain around her neck, from which dangled a key, “or did you need something else?”

Neo stared at the key, then tried to snatch it from her neck. In an instant, Ruby was a blur of petals on the other side of the hall.

“Sorry, Neo, my goddess says you can’t have this key, no matter what,” she shrugged and smiled kindly.

Neo sneered. Her time was running short, and she didn’t have time to play games with this crazy girl. She ran and lunged at her, but once again found empty air and petals.

“Hey, it’s okay, my goddess loves you, and she always will,” Ruby smiled brightly, “I know it’s hard to accept that she could be so selfless, but she is.”

Neo rolled her eyes and lunged again.

“Just a couple more minutes,” Ruby giggled and petted Neo’s head as she passed over her, “she’s a lovely woman, Neo, a treasure and a goddess. She knows what’s best, you’ll see.”

This girl was crazy, and Neo did not have time for it. Mustering her semblance, she created an image of Blake around herself, hoping that the girl was crazy enough to just submit.

“Wow!” Ruby smiled wider and held the key to her chest, “you look just like Blake,” her smile fell, “you know, it’s not polite to try and imitate her,” she tucked the key into her shirt, “do you think I’m stupid?”

Neo stared at her, then smiled and nodded. This girl was stupid, and that was working in her favor.

“You think just showing me an image of Blake will make me fall to my knees?” Neo pointed at the ground, clearly expecting exactly that, “you don’t understand, I don’t worship because I have to,” with a flourish, she drew Crescent Rose, the blade gleaming as she glared at the fake Blake in front of her, “I worship because I want to. I love her with all my being, and this is how I show it.” She spun her weapon and pointed it at Neo, “I am the enforcer of her will, the weapon of her kind hand, striking those who would defy her,” in a blur of rose petals, she was upon Neo, swinging to decapitate the image in front of her, “I will wipe your disgrace from the face of Remnant, and then deliver you to her, so that you can be accepted into her love!” Her smile was pure as the blade passed through the neck of the false Blake, shattering the image and leaving a very concerned Neo underneath the blade.

Neo fell back as her image shattered, dodging the follow up swipe with ease. She definitely hadn’t expected the girl to be competent with a weapon, but that wasn’t a problem. Neo was faster, smarter, and more experienced, and all she needed was the key. She stepped forward, dodging swipes as she tried to get to the chain.

Ruby kept her pure smile and fell back, “ah ah ah, you can’t have the key,” she spun her scythe and sheathed it, “I’m supposed to keep it from you for-“

“No longer,” Blake purred as she walked into the hall, smiling as she held up her scroll, a beeping timer going off, “you lose, Neo, and I expect you to follow through with our deal.”

Neo stared at Blake, then sneered and signed, “you cheated!”

“I did no such thing,” Blake explained, “I didn’t make it easy for you, but I didn’t cheat,” she rubbed Ruby’s head, smiling as she giggled, “you underestimated her devotion, and that was your downfall.”

Neo kept her sneer, then rolled her eyes and signed before crossing her arms, “fine, you win, whatever.”

“Oh, don’t be so upset, I will make it up to you,” Blake beckoned her forward, “now, tell me what you want.”

Neo blushed as she walked forward, her image shimmering to show her deepest desires. Bruises of all colors and sizes covered her body, followed by bloody scratches and cold, blue lips. She stared at Blake with a wild look, and was happy when Blake looked uncomfortable.

“Ah, hmm,” Blake frowned, then nodded, “if that’s what you want, then I will do my best to accommodate.”

Neo smiled, then jumped into Blake’s arms, intent on being as obnoxious as possible. She may not have won, but she’d make sure Blake suffered up to the end.

“You’re so light, Neo,” she leaned in and kissed her forehead gently, “I promise, I’ll treat you very, very well,” as she carried her inside, Blake continued to kiss her face, distracting herself from what Neo wanted done to herself.

As she reached the room, both of their personas changed. Neo lost the smug attitude as Blake threw her on the bed, barely able to recover before she was pinned down and bitten hard on the neck.

When Blake pulled back, blood beaded from Neo’s neck, and she smiled, “how’s that, too much?”

Neo was shocked silent, not that that was hard, but after a brief couple of seconds she nodded.

“Oh?” Blake’s smile turned evil as she leaned in closer, getting a rush as Neo shrunk back, “I thought you wanted to hurt,” she kissed her nose gently, “was that a lie?”

Neo nodded again. She hadn’t expected Blake to actually follow through with what she asked for, she thought she could scare her off with crazy demands.

“Oh, Neo,” Blake leaned in closer, “do you know what I do to liars?” She bit her again, just as hard, and Neo squirmed underneath her, “I punish them.” She growled and licked roughly up the side of Neo’s face.

Neo shook her head, trying to squirm away, but Blake simply held her down. She didn’t want to be with this crazy woman, especially with that look in her eyes.

“Don't worry, I’ll be nice, at first,” Blake nibbled on Neo’s ear, “but if you continue to lie, I’ll hurt you more,” she kissed down to Neo’s lips, then kissed her gently, “so, why don’t you tell me what you actually want.”

Neo nodded and closed her eyes, before opening them, rolling them back, and sticking her tongue out.

“Oh, you want me to fuck you silly?” Blake laughed, “I thought you said that was a bad thing?”

Neo frowned and signed, “shut up and fuck me already.”

“Really, that’s all you want?” Neo nodded, and Blake smiled kindly, “if you insist.” She wasted no time removing Neo’s pants, then looked back at her with a frown, “stop messing with me.”

Neo stuck out her tongue and released her semblance, making the fake penis fade away. She wasn’t going to stop, not even if Blake “broke” her, she was going to be obnoxious, because it was fun. Even as Blake stripped and lined her cock up with her entrance, she was being difficult. Moving just a bit so Blake had to readjust, then doing it again. She was certain Blake was going to pin her down at some point, but until then, she would keep teasing.

At least, she would have, but Blake was having none of it, and lowered her cock before slamming it into Neo’s virgin asshole, making her eyes roll back as she silently gasped.

“Hmm, you’ve never done this before, I can tell,” Blake purred and started roughly thrusting, making Neo shudder and her chest heave, “so why are you so clean?” She smiled, “have you dreamt of this before, or secretly hoped it would happen?”

Neo blushed as the initial shock wore off. She didn’t understand how Blake could know so much. She knew how to read people, it was part of her job, but Blake was on a whole other level.

It took her a bit longer to realize Blake was waiting for a response, so she hurriedly nodded, her blush spreading further.

“What a naughty girl,” Blake purred, “well, there’s no judgement here, you can finally give in to all of your desires,” she leaned forward and kissed Neo, shocking her yet again, “just submit to me, be mine, and I’ll let you embrace that which you’ve buried so deep inside of you.”

The words sent a shiver down Neo’s spine, and she found herself enthusiastically nodding along.

“That’s right, you know what’s best,” Blake purred in Neo’s ear, “you’ll be my little thief, and when you do well, I’ll please you.”

Oh, Neo really liked that. She could have the best of both worlds, something Roman denied her. She nodded again, this time signing as well, “I’d like that.”

“I know you would,” Blake smiled and kissed Neo again, “so why don’t you give in?”

Neo smiled back, holding Blake down and kissing her harder. She was beyond caring about what was going to happen to her, she just wanted the pleasure, and she got it.

Blake started thrusting again, holding Neo down as her body bulged around her cock, all the way up to her chest. Each thrust made her breasts jiggle and push outwards, and Neo’s silent gasps were enough to show that she enjoyed it.

“Mmm, you’re such a good girl,” Blake purred, kissing up the side of Neo’s face, “I just wish you were louder.”

Neo felt the urge to apologize for not being good enough, but she shook the feeling away and shrugged. It wasn’t something she could control, so she felt no shame in not being able to provide.

“I know, it’s not possible,” Blake kissed her again, “that’s okay, you’re cute enough that I don’t mind,” she kissed down her face, before biting her neck again, softer, but still enough to make her wince, “and seeing you squirm is just as good.”

Neo did exactly that, squirming under Blake as she continued to cover her in bites. The pain wasn’t terrible, not like the first time, but it wasn’t entirely pleasant either, and she tried her best to keep Blake from continuing.

“Mmm, don't push me away,” she dropped her smile, “you belong to me, remember? So what I say, goes.”

Neo paled at the sudden change, then nodded and bared her neck more. If suffering bites was all it took to stay on Blake’s good side, then she supposed she could suffer it, but she wasn’t going to be happy about it.

At least, that’s what she thought. But when Blake moaned and started pumping her full of cum, she lost her resistances completely. Her thoughts were filled with nothing but Blake, and a soft voice whispered to her,  _ “that’s a good girl, submit to me.” _

Blake echoed the command with her own voice, and followed it up with a long kiss that Neo eagerly melted into. It was this feeling that she had come to adore more than anything, the feeling of her lovers submitting to her as they should, and loving her as she desired. It was that same feeling that made her start thrusting again, and whisper, “you’re such a good girl, Neo, why don’t we see how long you can last.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Neo stared blankly up at the ceiling of the bedroom, trying to wrap her mind around the past six hours. She had been fucked and praised to oblivion and back, and then left with a last mission that continued to echo in her head,  _ “go back to Torchwick, and get ready to dispose of him.” _

She knew what that meant, she was going to have to kill her partner, her boss, her friend. It was going to be hard, but she would do it, for Blake. After all, she owed everything to her now, and a little bit of murder was nothing compared to pleasure and praise.

With a silent sigh, she got herself out of bed, a smile on her face as she got dressed and grabbed her umbrella, already imagining the ways Blake would reward her when the deed was done.


	17. When the Cops Come Knocking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Blake!

“Umm, Blake?” Weiss stepped timidly into Blake’s office, not daring to look at her as she spoke, “you remember the officer you told me to work on?”

Blake looked up from the mountain of paperwork she was working through, dark bags under her eyes and a scowl on her face. It was a pain, all the forms and papers that needed to be signed and approved so she could legally do the things she wanted, “unless you’ve had a breakthrough, I don’t care.”

“Well, uh, actually…” Weiss sighed, “she’s here, with more officers.”

Blake stared at Weiss, then stood up, “go start tea for our guests, and make sure the other girls aren’t doing anything suspicious.” She pushed past Weiss with a dissatisfied grunt. The heiress had been falling behind on all the projects Blake had given her, and she was so close to finally snapping on her. But she didn’t, she needed to keep her cool, at least until the month was over, then she could relax for a while.

She made her way to the door, opening it slightly and faking a warm smile, “ah, officers, what can I do for you?”

“Blake Belladonna, we’re here to search the premises,” officer Nefrit held out a paper, “we have a warrant.”

“Ah,” Blake opened the door the rest of the way, but still blocked it with her body, “and, what are you looking for, in particular?”

“We’ll see, won’t we,” the officers pushed past, half of them going upstairs while the rest began tearing through the meticulously kept together house.

“I hope you’ll be putting everything back once you’re done,” it was a thinly veiled threat if ever there was one, “I keep an organized house for a reason.”

“Hmph, Ms. Belladonna, I’m going to have to ask you some questions, can we sit somewhere?”

“I would offer my living room, but it seems you’re tearing it apart,” Blake shut the door finally, and leaned against it, “so why don’t we stay right here.”

“Very well. There have been reports from concerned citizens about the growing popularity of your...religion, including many, many infuriated significant others, care to explain?”

“What is there to explain? I offer love and acceptance, as any goddess should.” Blake smiled as the officer became uncomfortable.

“Goddess, you say? Would that explain the strange, obsessive behavior that your followers are shown to have once they come into contact with you?”

“Even I can’t explain it, but I certainly can’t complain. They offer everything they are to me, and I give them myself in return, it seems a fair trade.”

“Even though you are conning these innocent people out of their money, forcing them to think as you do?” She furrowed her brow, “we have a word for that sort of organization.”

“Yes, I’ve certainly been compared to a cult leader, but I do not ask for the offerings, they are given to me, and I accept what I want and need and return what I do not.”

“Well, you’ll have to forgive me if I don’t believe you-“ she stopped as shouts and the sound of struggle came from upstairs, and Ruby was dragged downstairs by two officers, naked and crying.

“Goddess!” Ruby cried as Blake ran up to her, not stopping even as the officers ordered her to, “I’m sorry! I was doing as you asked, and then they came upstairs and told me to come with them but I didn’t want to because you always said I shouldn’t-“

“Hey, shh, Ruby, it’s okay,” Blake wanted to reach out and cradle her beloved worshipper close, “please, let her go.”

“Let her go,” officer Nefrit echoed, “and go back to your search.”

“Hey, it’s okay, Ruby,” Blake hugged her tight as she cried into her shoulder, then whispered in her ear, “good girl.” Ruby cried harder, showing off her acting skills while Blake consoled her, “if this is how you treat upstanding citizens, I feel bad for the criminals here.”

“Upstanding citizens don’t start cults,” officer Nefrit spat, “and I still have questions for you.”

“Well, you can save them,” Blake rubbed Ruby’s head, “you mistreat my girls, and I’ve lost all respect for you.”

“Hmph,” she fell silent, and didn’t speak another word until the search had ended, turning up nothing, “sorry to disturb you.” She left with the rest of the officers, and immediately Blake’s scowl returned.

“Weiss,” she spoke quietly, but the heiress heard her nonetheless, coming out from her hiding place in the kitchen, “you’re going to send our dear officer a gift and an invitation from me for a date, tonight.”

“Blake, that’s so sudden-“

“Just get it done!” Blake roared, “I am tired of this pain in the ass officer, and I need her dealt with and mine!” She stood up and groaned, “by the end of the month, I’m going to be running this fucking city, and I am not letting her get in the way!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Blake sat at her table, wearing a long, purple dress and expensive looking jewelry. She pretended to be bored, but really she was listening to all the conversations around her. Most were about her, the singular Faunus woman sitting in a high-class restaurant, the cult leader that was sweeping Vale by storm, the goddess that had stolen their hearts. It made her happy, knowing she was so important, but it also made her wary. If her date didn’t arrive soon, the talk was going to turn sour, and she was not ready to deal with that.

“More water, ma’am?” The waiter came up with a sad smile, seeing a woman that was being stood up, “or perhaps you’d like a look at our wine menu?”

“No, thank you,” she flashed him a smile, then waited for him to leave before dropping it and taking a sip of the water.

“Blake Belladonna,” the voice of officer Nefrit made her smile, and she turned just enough to see her in a white dress shirt and black slacks, two small earrings dangling from her ears, “on the same day I have your house searched, you invite me to dinner.”

“You’re late,” Blake motioned to the seat across from her, “I was starting to think you wouldn’t come,” her ears twitched towards the entrance, “but I assumed if you did, it would be with backup.”

“I’m just a private citizen now,” she sat down and eyed Blake warily, “what do you want? Genuinely, what do you hope to gain? In your grand scheme, I must be unimportant.”

“No one is unimportant, Jade,” Blake used her first name, smiling kindly as she did so, “as for what I want, a nice night with good food and a happy ending,” she smiled wider, “isn’t that every girl’s dream?”

“I suppose it depends on the girl.” She picked up the menu and started scanning it, “I assume you’ve already decided what you’re eating?”

“Not at all, I was too busy worrying if you were going to show up.” Blake picked up her menu as well, “hmm, a nice salmon dish sounds good.” She didn’t respond, and Blake looked up to see her hands were shaking, “something the matter?”

“Just a nervous tick,” she said finally, “what is your end goal?”

“Well, if this date goes well, I thought I’d invite you back to my place and-“

“You know that’s not what I mean. As much as I hate to admit it, you are not a criminal, and I’m failing to see where any of this gets you.”

Blake sighed, then took a sip of her water, “I just want to spread my love to every woman,” she took another sip, and smiled, “I’m what they all need and want, even if they don’t know it yet.”

“So, you’re a narcissistic control freak that thinks she’s more important than everyone else.”

“Call me what you will, it doesn’t change the truth. Now, let me ask you a question, why did you accept my invitation?”

Jade’s ears turned pink, “why does that matter?”

“You know exactly why,” Blake purred, her smile growing, “after all, you don’t have the best image of me, I should be everything you hate, so why accept my invitation?”

Her hands started shaking again, “maybe I was curious to see how you acted out of your element.”

“Well, I’m always in my element,” she took another sip, “so try again.” She reached her foot across and touched Jade’s leg, “please, be honest with me.”

The blush spread across her face, and she cleared her throat, “I have to use the restroom.”

“Of course,” Blake nodded, watching her walk away before getting up herself and following her. She waited outside the restroom for a moment, then stepped inside and came up behind her as she washed her hands, “you know, I understand why you’re nervous.”

“Blake!” She jumped as Blake wrapped her arms around her, “what are you doing?”

“You’re so used to being the one in control, and now that you’re not, it’s scary, and I get that,” Blake’s hands ran up and down her sides, and she smiled in the mirror as Jade didn’t stop her, “but you don’t need to be scared of me, I won’t hurt you, not ever.”

“Let go of me,” her voice was weak, and she fought every urge to melt under Blake’s touch, “I want to leave, now.”

“Answer my question first,” Blake put her head on her shoulder, “why did you accept?”

Jade sighed, looked down at the sink, and whispered, “I wanted to scope you out, to see what your secret was,” she looked back up, and Blake’s smile had vanished, “can I leave now?”

“Of course,” Blake stepped back, “I’m sorry that I disturbed you with my invitation.” She let her walk away, then sighed and left the bathroom, returning to her table and grabbing her scroll. She called Weiss, sighing again as she picked up, “Weiss, I’m coming back early.”

“Oh! That’s good-“

“No, not good,” she waved to the waiter, and handed him one hundred Lien, “sorry to waste your time,” she got up and walked out, and her demeanor immediately changed, “Weiss, I want you waiting in my room, understand?”

“Blake, what are you-“

“My room!” Blake growled, “you are going to wait, and nothing else, understand?!”

There was silence for a few seconds, then a shaky response, “y-yes, Blake.”

“Good.” she slammed her scroll shut, and started the journey home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Blake threw open the door when she returned, anger radiating off of her that made her girls stay back and watch silently as she stormed upstairs and screamed, “Weiss!” She opened the door to her room, expecting to see her waiting there. Instead, she was met with silence and an empty room, “Weiss, where are you?!”

“She...she left, Blake,” Yang explained quietly from outside the room, “she said...she was leaving and never coming back.”

Blake stopped dead in her tracks, her hands curling into fists as she spoke, “I. Didn’t. Tell. Her. To. Do. That.”

“I know, Blake, we tried to stop her, but we couldn’t, and-“ she stopped as Blake picked up a nearby book and chucked it out the door, narrowly missing Yang’s head.

“Find her!” She had tears streaming down her face as she screamed, “bring her back!” As her girls scrambled to do exactly that, Blake sat down on her bed and sobbed. Everything felt like it was crumbling around her, and for once in the longest time she was powerless to do anything about it. How did it get like this? Where had she gone wrong that her most diligent, faithful lover was now spurning her?

“Blake…” Ruby came up to her, “it’s going to be okay, we’ll find her, or she’ll come back on her own,” she took Blake’s hands in her own, “please don’t cry, Blake, please.”

She looked up at Ruby, “you’re not...calling me goddess?”

“You don’t need to be a goddess right now,” Ruby smiled and squeezed her hands, “just Blake, the woman we all fell in love with,” she squeezed her hands again, “Your titles don't matter, not really. You can be just Blake, and you can still do what you need to.”

Blake forced a smile, then sobbed and pulled Ruby into her arms, “thank you, Ruby.”

“Don't thank me, it’s my job,” she held her tight until Blake let go, “come on, let’s go find Weiss.”

Blake nodded and let Ruby lead her by the hand, still crying as they walked downstairs. The tears only increased when she saw Weiss in the doorway, accompanied by officer Nefrit, “Weiss?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you-“ she started to explain herself, but stopped as Blake ran forward and pulled her into a long hug.

“Please, don’t ever leave me again,” she took a shuddering breath, “please.”

“Blake…” Weiss started crying as well, “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Blake looked up at Jade, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway, “where did you find her?”

“Other side of Vale, just about, a couple miles from my house,” she rubbed the back of her neck, “I recognized her, thought something must have happened, so I told her I’d bring her back if she wanted.”

“You’re welcome, Blake,” Weiss whispered so only Blake could hear.

“Thank you,” Blake nodded and smiled, “let me...let me make you some tea, please, as thanks.” She was piecing together what Weiss had done, not that it would save the heiress once they were alone.

“I shouldn’t, especially after earlier…”

“Then let this be an apology for that as well,” Blake kissed Weiss on the cheek and hugged her one last time, “head up to bed, I’ll be up in a few.” She watched Weiss walk away, a twinkle in her eye, then looked at Jade, “please, you deserve something.”

“I...fine, I will stay for some tea,” she sighed and closed the door before following Blake into the kitchen.

“I’m glad,” Blake didn’t look over at her as she got the tea started, “thank you...I mean it.”

“I know,” she leaned against the counter and sighed, “you...really care about them, don’t you?”

“I love them with all my heart,” Blake smiled and looked over, “I think I would die if something actually happened to any of them.”

Jade was silent for a moment, then she sighed, “I can’t figure you out. You’re so genuine, you’re so kind, you’re forward but you apologize when you overstep the boundaries,” she sighed again, “there has to be an ulterior motive for you, something besides your message of love.”

“Why?” Blake grabbed the teapot as it started to whistle, placing it on a tray along with two teacups, “why can’t I simply be who I am?”

“Because you’re too perfect,” she groaned, “and if there’s one thing I’ve learned, the better a person seems, the worse they actually are.”

“Hmm,” Blake shrugged and walked to the living room, setting the tray down and pouring two cups before sitting down, “that’s awfully pessimistic, but I can’t say I don’t understand.”

“Then you’ll tell me? Or show me?”

“I have been showing you,” Blake handed her a cup of tea, then took her own and sipped it slowly, “but if you’d rather have a more hands on experience…”

“That is not what I’m asking for,” she took a sip of her tea, “ah, hot!”

“Yes, it should be,” Blake laughed, “and you are asking me to bare my soul to you, and there is only one way I know how to do that,” she reached up and pulled down her dress, showing off a bit more of her breasts, “I’ll let you have control, if you’d like.”

She blushed a bright red, “I...I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“You can say no, but I know you don’t want to,” Blake took another drink, then smiled warmly, “you want the truth, you want to know things, and nothing is going to stop you.”

Jade’s blush turned darker, and she slowly nodded, “f-fine, if that’s what it takes, I will indulge you.”

“I’m glad,” Blake finished the rest of her tea, then crossed over to her and took her by the hand, “come with me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


“Ah, Blake!” Officer Nefrit moaned as she rode Blake, her shirt unbuttoned and barely on her arms, “how are you so good?”

Blake smiled and pulled the officer into a long kiss before answering, “I told you, I’m what every woman needs, I have to be good,” she dropped lower and sucked on her breasts, her ears twitching as Jade practically moaned into them, “you’re not too bad yourself,” she pulled off of her tit and kissed back up to her ear, “you’re gonna make me cum soon, are you ready?”

“Y-yes, please, give it to me,” she gasped as Blake pulled her into one final kiss.

Blake came silently, a pitifully small amount of cum, but it was enough. She was keeping the rest for later, and the officer on top of her seemed satisfied with what she got, “mmm, good girl, why don’t you rest now.”

Jade nodded, “I am tired,” she pulled herself away from Blake, then laid next to her, cum dripping from her pussy as she closed her eyes, “thank you.”

“Of course,” Blake kissed her forehead, “and remember, you can’t stop until you’re at the top,” Blake smirked and kissed her cheek, “after all, you don’t want to disappoint me.” She left her with that, then went to her own room, where her most loyal girls laid silently awake, pleasuring themselves at her request, “Weiss, dear.”

“Blake,” Weiss smiled and came, then got out of bed to embrace her. It didn’t go quite as planned, as Blake lashed out, smacking her hard across the face.

“You disobeyed me.” Blake was seething with pent up anger and sadness, “you have been failing me for months now, but this was the final straw,” she slapped her again for good measure, “you need to be punished.”

“B-Blake, please, I did it for you-“

“That doesn’t matter!” She growled, “you got lucky, and that is the only reason your punishment is going to be less severe.” She walked past the now crying Weiss and sat on the edge of the bed, “spankings every morning, after lunch, and before bed, and you are Ruby’s to use as she pleases,” she glared at Weiss, “then, when I’ve decided your punishment is over, I’m finally fucking something other than your throat.”

Weiss nodded and cried before trying to go to Blake’s comfort out of habit, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you should be,” Blake huffed and pulled Weiss into her arms, holding her close as she laid them both down, “but it’s what happens when you disobey.”

Weiss nodded again and slowly cried herself to sleep, never leaving Blake’s embrace.


	18. Hostile Takeover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this fic isn’t dead, I’ve just been caught up with other stuff! I apologize, and return with a small chapter to try and get back in the swing of things.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Blake strode confidently into Roman’s office, a smile on her face as she slammed her hands on the desk, “let’s talk, Torchwick.”

“Ah, the kitty cat that’s taken Vale by storm,” he leaned forward, a smile on his face as well, “what do you want?”

“You know exactly what I want, the question is,” she dropped her smile, “are you going to go peacefully, or not?”

He leaned back in his chair, grabbed a cigar, lit it, and shook his head, “I don’t think so,” he took a few puffs, “sure, you’re a force of nature, but I’m king of this castle,” he flicked some ash at her, “and my walls won’t fall to you.”

“Poetic, but meaningless,” she growled and curled her hands on the desk, “so why don’t we come to a deal, and you’ll get to walk away.”

“Hmm, I’m sensing some empty threats,” he laughed and leaned farther back, “look, kitty cat, you’re definitely scary, and maybe in a few years I’ll consider taking you under my wing,” he kicked his feet up on the desk, “but until then, you’ve gotta temper the fire, or you’re gonna burn out.”

Blake growled louder, then grabbed his leg and shoved him back, “I don’t think you’re taking me seriously enough.”

He scowled and stood, his cigar hanging loosely from his mouth, “I could say the same to you,” he pulled out his scroll and tapped something, “so how about this, I’ll give you five seconds to leave before I show you why I’m on top.”

“Oh, Roman,” Cinder appeared in the doorway, swaying in and smirking, “still clutching at a crown that isn’t yours anymore.”

“Cinder,” he turned his attention to her, “stabbing me in the back, I’m not surprised.”

“Change is inevitable, Roman,” Emerald appeared in the corner, leaning casually against the wall, “not our fault that you can’t see that.”

“Heh, that’s fine,” he chuckled as Neo walked in as well, “you’ve shown me my weakest links, kitty cat, but it’s time for you to go,” he looked at Neo, who smiled and nodded, “take out the trash, Neo.”

There was a moment of calm, then Neo strolled forward, and thrust her umbrella at Roman, sending him flying back against the wall. She looked over at Blake, who nodded approvingly, “you heard him, Neo, take out the trash,” she saw the gleam in her eye, “peacefully, if you can.”

Neo frowned, then nodded and walked up to Roman, taking the hat off his head and placing it on hers before lifting him up, “N-Neo, you too?” He sounded heartbroken, but Neo just smiled at him, “after everything we’ve been through-“ he stopped as she put a finger over his lips, then socked him in the face, knocking him out cold.

“Wow,” Emerald gasped and looked over at Blake, “so, what now?”

“You two start spreading the word, there’s someone new on top and she expects obedience,” she smiled, “make an example of those who resist, and make sure I know everything Roman was working on before he...stepped down.”

“And what will you be doing?” Cinder asked, her eyes lowering to Blake’s crotch.

“Celebrating, of course,” she started to the door, “when your work is done, feel free to join me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Blake was filled with a new found vigor as she walked home, her attention on the multitude of messages she was receiving. They were from Roman’s lackeys, all pledging allegiance to the new boss. She liked that, they knew their place, but that didn’t mean they would last. If she couldn’t ensure loyalty, then they didn’t belong.

But that all could wait, now was the time to celebrate, to relax before the next big step.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a siren, and she looked over to see a cop car next to her, “ms. Belladonna,” the window rolled down, revealing officer Nefrit, “get in, we need to talk.”

Blake looked around, then sighed and stepped into the passenger seat, “what is it, officer?”

“That’s detective to you,” she smiled and flashed her shiny new badge, “but, you had someone following you, so I figured I’d give you a ride home,” she smiled innocently, “and maybe get something else…”

Blake rolled her eyes, then leaned over and kissed her, “that’s all you’re getting today, now take me home.”

“Right,” she blushed and started driving, “so, you don’t care who was following you?”

“I’m much too happy to care,” she smiled, “everything is falling into place,” she looked out the window, “it won’t be long now.”

“Oh, that’s good,” she tried to focus on the road ahead, “about me getting to the top-“

“Don't push yourself too much,” Blake assured her, “but keep climbing. The farther you get, the more you help me, never forget that.”

“I know,” she nodded and slowed the car as they pulled up to Blake’s home, “I won’t let you down, I promise.”

“I know you won’t,” Blake stepped out of the car, then turned around and smiled, “thanks for the ride,” she shut the door and strolled up to the house, announcing loudly as she stepped inside, “girls, I’m-“

She stopped as she stepped into the living room, seeing Ruby and Yang scowling at two bound and gagged figures on the couch, with Weiss nowhere in sight.

“Thank god you’re back, Blake,” Yang smiled and gestured to the figures, “these two were left on the front step not long after you left.”

“Why?” Blake studied the figures. They wore masks over their eyes, ones that were far too familiar to her, and the cat-like ears protruding from their head only confirmed what she already knew; the White Fang was getting into her business.

“There was a note addressed to you, goddess,” Ruby turned away from the figures and handed it to her, “Weiss said we should open it, so now she’s upstairs...recovering.”

“Good girl, Ruby,” Blake patted her head, “why don’t you bring your plaything down here while I figure this out?” Ruby nodded once and walked off, “Yang, you can relax, but I want you to stay here.” She read over the note quickly.

“Okay.”

Blake walked up to the White Fang members, brandishing the note in their faces, “so, you two are offerings, huh?” She pulled the gag out of the left one’s mouth, watching as her white cat ears twitched with displeasure, “explain.”

“The White Fang wishes to extend an offering of peace and unity, for the betterment of all of us,” her voice was low and rough, a stark contrast with her appearance.

“The White Fang, or Adam?” She spat out his name, “Don't lie to me.”

“Adam wished to reconnect with you-“

“Of course he did,” Blake growled and shoved the gag back in her mouth before pulling out her scroll and texting Neo, “how’s it coming, Neo?”

She received back a picture of Neo standing next to a body bag, a small amount of blood on her cheek, “it got messy, sorry.”

Blake sighed, not that she was angry, simply frustrated that things couldn’t have been easier, “well, I have someone new for you, and you don't have to be nice.” She got back a smile and a pair of big, bright eyes, “his name is Adam Taurus, I want him gone, and I want it to hurt.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Neo’s response was eager, and the follow up was more so, “will I get a reward this time?”

“Of course, my pretty, little thief.” She closed her scroll and turned back to her now captives, “so, if you’re offerings, then you know what I do?” She received a slow nod, “and you are okay with that?” Another slow nod, “good.”

“Goddess,” Ruby returned with Weiss in tow, the white haired girl shaking as her body was racked with pleasure. A large strap on had been shoved down her throat, vibrators of all kinds buzzed inside of her pussy and ass, which was a deep shade of red, and her hands were cuffed together, “I’m sorry it took so long, she didn’t want to come with.”

“That’s fine, she needs to be punished more anyways,” Blake walked over to her captives, shoving the other to the ground while she grabbed the one with white ears and ripped the gag off, “and I have some new play things to break in.” She pushed the one in her hands down on the couch, “isn’t that right?”

“Yes, we are-“ she stopped as Blake tore her clothes off and wrapped a hand around her throat.

“You are going to be silent and please me,” Blake growled, “I don’t want to hear anything out of you.” She flipped her over, “Ruby, start punishing Weiss, she needs it.”

“Of course, goddess,” Ruby forced Weiss to her knees, taking the strap on and strapping it to her hips before pulling the large cock out of Weiss’s mouth, making her gasp and drool everywhere, “what should I do?”

“Ravage her throat, make her choke and gag on you.” Blake said, her attention divided between Ruby and the girl she was about to fuck into oblivion, “and don’t stop until I say so.”

“Gladly,” Ruby smiled and pressed the dildo against Weiss’s lips, “open up, Weiss, you know what has to happen.”

Weiss nodded and opened her mouth, tears forming in her eyes as Ruby relentlessly fucked her throat. She wasn’t as gentle as Blake, but Weiss didn’t deserve gentle. She deserved what she got, pain and pleasure in equal amounts.

“Mmmm, Weiss,” Ruby grabbed the back of her head, “you’re not gagging enough,” she pulled Weiss forward as she thrust into her throat, and Weiss squirmed, loudly gagging and trying to pull away, “that’s better, now be a good girl for our goddess and keep doing that.”

Blake smirked at Ruby’s ruthlessness, then stared down at the woman below her, her face contorted in ecstasy, “how does it feel, to be so helpless as I give you my love?”

“M-more,” she moaned, her entire body shaking as she came, “please.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have said that,” Blake pulled out, ignoring her whines as she set her aside and grabbed the other woman, “now you get to wait.”

The brown ears of the other Faunus twitched with displeasure as her clothes were torn off, and as her gag was removed she hissed, “you’re too rough.”

“I’ll do as I please,” Blake growled, her cock pushing effortlessly into her pussy, “after all, you belong to me now, isn’t that right?”

“Y-yes, but-“

“Then be quiet, and love it,” Blake kissed her prey, making her moan as she fucked her faster, “accept your place, under me.”

“Mmmm, yes!” She moaned as Blake came inside of her, her womb swelling until Blake pulled out and pushed her aside.

“Ruby,” she looked over at her priestess, “that’s enough for now, take her back upstairs.”

Ruby pulled out of Weiss’s throat, and she gagged out a response, “th-thank you, Blake.”

“Not yet,” Blake grabbed the first woman and forced her to her knees, “Cinder and Emerald will be here soon, and you need to work through all of it,” she shoved her cock into her mouth, “Ruby will make sure you do it. Now, go, I still need to talk to Ruby.”

“O-okay.” Weiss stood on shaking legs and stumbled away.

“Ruby, my precious girl,” Blake offered her a hand, and she took it, “she’s going to be working a lot, and she’ll need some motivation,” Blake kissed her hand, “spankings every fifteen minutes, as many as you think necessary. If she begs for less, give her more, teach her to respect your authority and mine.”

“Th-that’s a lot of power, goddess,” Ruby blushed and smiled nervously, “are you sure you want me to have it?”

“Of course. You are the only one I trust with it. You have never betrayed me, never questioned my orders, you are a perfect example that all of my loves should strive to be,” she kissed her hand again, “now go, before Weiss thinks she can relax.”

Ruby nodded and left, and Blake looked over at Yang, who asked quietly, “do you need me to leave, Blake?”

“Yes, go have fun,” Blake smiled, “maybe help Ruby, if you want.”

“Okay.” She left Blake alone with the two Faunus.

“As for you two,” she pulled the woman off of her cock, “you are going to return to the White Fang, tell them there’s someone new in charge,” she smiled, “and let Sienna know I’ll want to meet, eventually.”


	19. Melting the Snowflake

“Mmmmm, B-Blake,” Weiss sat at the desk in the office, her legs pressed together to try and muffle the vibrators buzzing inside of her, “I-I thought you were busy with Neo?” She looked like she was about to burst, and Blake smiled as she sat across from her.

“Neo just needed her reward for a job well done,” Blake leaned forward, “but you, Weiss, you need something more,” she reached across the desk and cupped Weiss’s face, and smiled more as she started sucking on her thumb and moaning, “beg for it.”

“P-please, I need you, I want you, I’m sorry I hurt you and didn’t do as you asked, please I can’t take being away from you any more,” Weiss moaned and begged, “please, I want to be your love again, please!”

“Oh, Weiss,” Blake shook her head, “you never stopped being my love,” she urged Weiss to stand, “go to my room, I’ll come join you soon.”

“Y-yes, right away!” Weiss sped out of the room, and Blake couldn’t help but laugh as she followed. She stopped before following Weiss completely though, instead opening the door to the nearby guest room and looking at Neo, who was barely conscious and bloated with cum, “are you going to be okay, my precious jewel?” Neo gave a weak thumbs up, “good, I’ll be with Weiss if you need me.” Another thumbs up, then both arms fell dramatically to her sides.

Blake laughed and closed the door, then spent a few minutes waiting outside Weiss’s door. She knew Weiss would wait for her, but she wanted her to be desperate for her attention.

“Blake,” Weiss sat on the edge of her bed, her head down as Blake walked in, “I...I’m sorry, I want you so badly, I need you-“

“Shh,” Blake sat down next to her, “strip down, I want everything off.” She waited for Weiss to do as she was told, fighting the urge to simply ravish her, “bend over my legs,” Weiss’s eyes went wide, already knowing what was coming as she did so, “now,” Blake spanked her as hard as she could, “beg for every hit, beg for your punishment.”

“Please, spank me more,” she gasped as Blake hit her, “mmm, I’ve been a bad girl.”

“What did you do?” Blake asked.

“I...disobeyed,” a spank made her jolt, “I failed you,” another spank, “I hurt you, made you cry,” two more spanks, “I risked everything because I thought I knew better than you.”

“Exactly,” Blake spent a minute just spanking Weiss, never relenting, even as Weiss started crying, “beg for more.”

“P-please, give me more!” Weiss said through her tears, “I need it, I’ve been a bad girl!”

“Wrong.” Blake spanked her some more, “what are you?”

“I’m a failure-“

“Wrong! What are you?”

“I don’t…” Weiss sobbed as Blake continued to spank her, “I don’t know!”

Blake gave her one final spank, then pulled her up into a long kiss, “you are my anchor,” she whispered as they started making out, “you exist to keep me steady, to stop me from going too far,” she felt Weiss’s arms wrap around her, “I am not your goddess, nor am I the source of your addiction, I am just Blake to you, and that makes your work the most important,” she started rubbing Weiss’s back as she cried harder, “I know I’m harder on you than the others, but it’s only because I need you to be strong for me, I need you to keep me in check.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Weiss sobbed, abandoning the kissing to cling to her, “I didn’t mean to let you down!”

“I know.” Blake hugged her as tight as she could while peppering her head with kisses, “but once your punishment is over, you won’t need to apologize anymore.” Her hand traveled lower, rubbing small circles across Weiss’s ass and making her moan, “I’m gonna start again.”

“N-no, just a little longer, aaaaaaah!” She screamed as Blake spanked her again, “mmm, please!”

“Quiet, Weiss,” she locked their lips together, muffling her screams, “be a good girl and accept your punishment.”

Weiss whined but stopped complaining, the only noise escaping her being the muffled moans and pained cries that escaped every time Blake spanked her.

“Weiss,” Blake gave her ass one more smack, “I’m going to take you.”

Weiss whined as she was laid on her back and her legs were forced open, making way for Blake’s rock hard cock, “Blake, I can’t-“

“You don’t have a choice,” Blake growled, “you belong to me, and this is way overdue,” her cock slid against Weiss’s tight, wet entrance, “isn’t that right?”

“Y-you’ll break me-“

“Weiss,” Blake purred, “we both know that isn’t true,” she pressed the thick head of her cock against her entrance, “you will be just fine.” With some effort, she pushed inside of Weiss, and the heiress fell completely silent, her eyes rolling back, “see, you’re fine.”

Weiss stayed quiet until Blake started thrusting more, then she screamed and cried, “Blake, please, it hurts!” She flailed and tried to push Blake away, but she just kept pushing more and more in, stretching Weiss’s womb and making her scream, “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!”

“Quiet, Weiss,” Blake’s balls slapped against Weiss’s ass, and she stopped for a moment to stroke the massive bulge in Weiss’s stomach, “Yang and Ruby never cried like this,” she pulled out, then started slowly fucking her, “are you less than them?”

“Stop, please!” Weiss cried more as Blake kept thrusting, “I don’t...I don’t want to lose you!”

Blake stopped, staring down at Weiss with confusion, “what do you mean?”

“Y-you’re...you’re just gonna make me another one of your cumdumps,” Weiss cried harder, “I can feel it, I can’t keep fighting if you do this!”

Blake furrowed her brow, “you’ve been...fighting me this entire time?”

Weiss nodded, “I don’t want to, but, you’re so...addicting,” she reached up and caressed Blake’s cheek, “ever since our first time, it’s been a constant fight to stay sane for you.”

Blake cocked her head, then smiled, “oh, Weiss, you almost had me there,” she started thrusting again, and Weiss’s eyes went wide, “I know how this works, if I am only your love, it’s because you wanted that,” her thrusts got faster and more intense, “if I am your goddess, that is because you want to praise me,” she leaned down and placed a long kiss on Weiss’s lips, “and if I am your addiction, it is because you want to be addicted to me,” she moaned into Weiss’s mouth, “there is no fighting me, because I’m not the one you have to fight,” she pulled away and smirked, “you have to fight yourself, and no one else.”

Weiss moaned, “Blake, I don’t want it,” she melted into Blake’s touch, “I don’t want to lose you, please!”

“Then don’t,” she kissed Weiss one last time, “be strong, or give into your wants.” She moaned and kept thrusting as she pumped cum into her womb.

“B-Blake, I…I can’t…” her eyes rolled back, her tongue lolled out, and she went limp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


When Weiss regained consciousness, she was bloated with cum, and she barely had the energy to look over at Blake, who was lying next to her, “Weiss, how do you feel?”

“Blake,” she smiled, “I’m sorry.”

“I know, but you’ve suffered your punishment, so I guess I forgive you,” she smiled and kissed Weiss on the nose, “and I told you, you’re strong.”

“Mmm, and I have some new ideas for you.”

“Later,” Blake kissed her on the lips, “rest now, work after, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
